


Reencuentro

by VanniHyung



Category: Mo Dao Su Zhi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanniHyung/pseuds/VanniHyung
Summary: Wei Wuxian pasa de tener una cómoda vida con su tía y sus hermanos adoptivos, a ser un stripper en un club llamado Lotus Passion.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

— Nhaa... 

Los golpes húmedos que resonaban por la habitación. Piel contra piel en un ritmo que se acoplaba perfectamente. Si se pudiera apostar, esos cuerpos parecían destinados uno al otro. 

La cabeza del pelinegro le daba vueltas, quizás por el nivel de alcohol en sus venas, o quizás por la forma en que el otro le tomaba, de forma brusca, desesperada. 

¿Como habían llegado a ese momento?

3:00pm GusuLan Institute 

— Ya casi nos graduamos, y las vacaciones se acercan, deberíamos salir a beber algo.

— Wuxian, no creo que sea una buena idea.. Ya sabes, vienen los examenes.

— Hermanita, te preocupas demasiado. Cheng, ¿Tú me acompañarás?

— Hasta el fin del mundo, Imbécil.

Algunos susurros provenientes de la parte trasera del salón llamaron la atención del trio que antes estaba hablando. 

— Lan Wangji, usted es el presidente estudiantil, practica el piano, tiene buenas notas. ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer usted o su hermano?¡ Él incluso ya esta en la universidad!

— Hmm

La escueta respuesta hizo que Wei Wuxian soltara una abierta carcajeada que hizo que todo el salón le voltease a ver. 

— Lan Zhan lo que no sabe hacer es divertirse. Su hermano es mejor amigo del mío, y siempre que invito a tomar a Wangji, siempre me rechaza

— Por que tomar no es una actividad considerada obligatoria e incluso es!subjetiva y tonta. Resumiendo, aburrido. 

— Vamos Lan Wangji, bueno, por lo menos dile a tu hermano. Yo espero con muchas ganas verte allá. — Le guiñó el ojo con una coqueta sonrisa y se devolvió a su lugar. Wangji simplemente resopló y lo ignoró

Una vez las clases terminaron cada uno tomó sus cosas, sus mochilas y utiles. La señora Yu se encontraba a las afueras de la escuela en el auto, esperando a sus hijos. 

— ¡Madre! ¿Que haces aqui? — Yan Li sonrió complacía, pues aun que no tuviese la mejor relación con su madre, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella desde que su padre había fallecido y su madre hubiese tomado el puesto de CO de la empresa de el mencionado. 

— Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, quería comer con ustedes — Refiriendose a Jang Cheng y su hermana. 

— Oh... 

— Lo siento Madre, Wuxian y yo tenemos planes. 

— ¿Planes? ¿Que planes son tan importantes para no ir a comer con tu madre? 

Wei Ying bajó los hombros algo desanimado por la siempre falta de cariño de su tia, sin embargo su hermano le abrazó por el hombro y dejo sus cosas con la.mano libre dentro del auto. 

— Que tengas buen viaje, madre.

La señora Yu simplemente refunfuñó pero su joven hija la tranquilizó. Se perdieron de vista de ambos chicos y mientras veian el auto alejarse, una figura pulcra y bien parecida se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Wei Wuxian! ¿Como estan?

—¡Lan XiChen! — El mayor de los hermanos abrazó a su amigo recién llegado con mucha alegría. — ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

— Claro que lo recibí. No estaría aqui de lo contrario.

— Hermano. — Llegó con mucha calma y cargando su mochila al hombro Lan Zhan, formando una mueca de desagrado al ver a los otros dos hermanos con él. 

— Bueno, creo que somos todos. Súban!

— Peri hermano...

— Vamos Wang Ji, de vez en cuando tienes que divertirte. 

Y entonces la noche comenzó, el ambiente era agradable. No estaba tan ruidoso, pero la música te incitaba a bailar. Por su parte y mientras Jiang Cheng y Lan XhiChen se divertían en la pista de baile, Wei Wuxian le retaba a beber a Wang Ji. Quizás despues de varios golpes en la pierna por parte de un puntapie del segundo, pudo hacerlo tomar. bien era que el pelinegro no era muy bueno con su resistencia al alcohol. Sin embargo el problema fue cuando Wei Ying también se emborracho, parecía que iban a tener una pelea. Sin mas que hacer esa noche y con los cuatro -dos más ebrios que los otros- decidieron ir a la casa Jiang, donde sin la señora Yu por el momento, nadie los regañaría al llegar a las 3 am. 

— Bien... Por su culpa dejamos el lugar. Asi que les toca lidiar con su genio de mierda y dormir juntos. 

— Pero Jiaaaang Cheeeengg.. — Arrastrando las palabras fue inevitable que su hermano soltara una risa. 

— Ya cállate y duerman. 

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Wei Ying resopló. Se cruzó de brazos y se volteo a ver a Wang Ji, quien estaba sentado en al cama viendo a la nada. 

— ¿Eres asi de raro cuando te embriagas?

No hubo respuesta contraria. Se quitó la camisa de la escuela que aun portaba, pues ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse y ahora olía a alcohol y cigarrillo. 

— En serio... ¿Por que me odias tanto? Llevamos un año de estudiar juntos. He intentado todo para agradarte.. Tu hermano es el mejor amigo del mio, joder... Si tan siguiera no fueras tan jodidamente guapo, no me esforzaría tanto.

— ¿Que?

— ¿De que?

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Que tu hermano es mejor amigo del.mio. 

— NO... Lo otro. — Se levantó y despacio, tratando de enfocar al otro se fue acercando. 

— Que me he esforzado..

— Wei Ying...

— Que eres jodidamente guapo. ¿Eso que? Es verdad, las chicas lo dicen y lo dicen una y otra vez blabla.. — hizo con su mano un ademán de una boca.

— ¿Te parezco guapo?

— Es lo que dicen.

— ¿a TI te parezco guapo?

— Feo no eres. 

— Wei Wuxian... — Su puño se cerró dejando que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos, y sus orejas que desde que habia escuchado la primer palabra 'guapo' de los.labios del contrario, se habían sonrosado.

— Ya! Bien! Jo... Eres increíble. Sí, me pareces guapo. Atractivo, sensual, sexy, mas que sexy. Cuando estamos en deporte no puedo evitar.mirarte. Y cuando vamos a la playa con tu familia, no puedo evitar ver tu abdomen y.. Cuando tu-- — Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando unos labios posesivos se apoderaron de los suyos. 

El ambiente comenzó a calentarse, y la ropa se fue deshaciendo poco a poco. Sus sentidos estaban estropeados por el alcohol, y la necesidad era mas grande. Para ambos era la primera vez, pero no importaba pues sus cuerpos les decían que hacer.

— Nhaa... 

Los golpes húmedos que resonaban por la habitación. Piel contra piel en un ritmo que se acoplaba perfectamente. Si se pudiera apostar, esos cuerpos parecían destinados uno al otro. 

— L-Lan Zhan.. 

Arrastró las palabras mientras el dolor y el placer le nublaban la cabeza, a pesar de que el otro habia usado sus dedos para tratar de estimularlo, no había sido suficiente para cuando el falo del menor de los Lan ya estaba dentro de él. Habían pasado una hora haciendo el.amor, cambiando de pocision, buscando llegar. Cuando lo hicieron y Wang Ji lo llenó por dentro y Wei Ying se vino entre ambos, estos quedaron rendidos y completamente satisfechos. 

Habían caído tan rendidos que Wei Wuxian yacía tirado al lado de la cama por culpa de moverse entre sueños. 

Exactamente a las 6 am, un pequeño toquido en la puerta advirtió al menor de los Lan. Quien como resaca y sin recordar nada -o explicarse por que estaba desnudo- se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Vio tirado en el piso a Wei Ying, y sintió u a necesidad por cargarlo a la cama y acariciar su rostro. Acciones de tactos que desde hacía tiempo quería hacer con el otro, sin embargo solo.paso de largo, vistiéndose sin hacer ruido y salio de la habitación. 

— Buenos días hermano, el auto vino por nosotros.

— Hmm..


	2. Remordimiento

\- Creo... que hice algo malo hermano. 

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Sonrió despreocupado el mayor de los hermanos Lan.

-Ese es el problema... No lo recuerdo. 

-¿Con Wei Ying? Que yo recuerde cuando Jiang Cheng los dejó en su habitación estaban por dormirse. 

-Mmh.. 

Sin decir mucho mas, sin recuerdos en su memoria y sintiendo una tremenda culpa existencial se fueron de la residencia Jiang.   
Cuando la alarma de Wei Wuxian sonó le hizo que le doliera la cabeza como si un martillo le golpeara la cabeza. A diferencia de Lan Zhan, el joven con migraña si recordaba la noche anterior y claro, el dolor en su parte inferior y lo sucio que se sentía en el abdomen se lo confirmaba. 

No lo iba a negar, como todas las chicas, él había caído por la apariencia de Lan Wang ji, aun que, a pesar de ser completamente apático ante otros, él sabía que cuando se peleaban o él lo molestaba, Lan Zhan tenia una increíble paciencia. 

-Wuxian, ya estas despierto? XiChen y Wang Ji ya se fueron. 

-Si, Si... Me ducho y bajo a desayunar.   
Escuchó las pisadas de su hermano alejado y este se acarició la sien, el dolor lo iba apaciguar con una pastilla, y para el cuerpo, seguramente una ducha caliente lo iba a solucionar. Mientras estaba en la ducha, sus ojos se cerraron. Su cuerpo se relajaba y la memoria de la noche regresaba a él. Su cuerpo simplemente se encendió solo mientras sus manos se exploraban. Sus yemas recorrían donde Wang Ji había tocado, donde le había rozado y finalmente cayó en su erección, acariciándose. Tardó media hora más de lo habitual en esa ducha, pero valió la pena. El único arrepentimiento que tenía era que pudo ver la cara del hermano menor de los Lan al despertar. 

-Un delicioso desayuno después de una ducha reconfortante para quitar la resaca es todo lo que deseo - Entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa y beso la nuca de su hermana quien le servía el desayuno. De sentó al lado de su hermano y espero a que la chica se sentara para que los tres comenzaran a desayunar

-Ayer te veías muy feliz con Wang Ji

-¿En serio? Que raro, siempre lo molestas A-Xian

-Bueno, espero que lleguemos a ser amigos. XiChen y Chang se llevan bien

-Hablando de ellos, después de sus clases privadas voy a salir con él. No vayas. 

-¡Eres malvado, Jiang Cheng! 

Y así el día transcurrió tranquilamente mientras Wei Ying se decidía si ir a la casa Lan o no 

Al final, no quiso hacerlo y lo dejó pasar. 

El fin de semana aun que se divirtió jugando videojuegos o ayudando a su hermana e incluso haciendo tarea a regañadientes, se pasó fugaz.   
El lunes regreso a su calendario y los tres hermanos se presentaron en la escuela. Con un brillo en los ojos divisó a quien había pensado durante esos días, sonrió y corrió hacia el, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos y bastante intrigados. 

-Lan Zhan! Lan zhan. 

El aludido se paro un segundo y lo volteo a ver, otra vez esa sensación que habia tenido la noche que lo vio dormido en el resurgió, controló su impulso y se volteó de nuevo, continuando su camino aun que sabía que el otro.le seguiría. 

-Wei Ying. 

-¿Quieres ir a tomar... algo saliendo? 

-¿No te había dicho ya que eso es aburrido?

-Pero ayer nos divertimos tanto que pensé...

-No lo pienses, no me divertí e innecesariamente termine con un dolor de cabeza por tu culpa. 

-Yo... lo siento... 

-Prefiero el teatro. 

-¿Qué?

-Paso por ti a las ocho. 

La primer clase fue bastante larga, y aun que en su cabeza no se quitaba las palabras del otro en su corazón se sentía culpable. ¿Y si en realidad el otro no lo había disfrutado como el? ¿Siquiera lo recordaba? ¿Por que irían al teatro? Eran preguntas que quería contestar. 

En algún momento de las clases se quedó dormido, casi siempre lo hacía en clase de historia y algún amigo le despertaba. Esta vez antes de que lo despertaran, la campana sonó y este despertó de un sobresalto. 

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Es un milagro que los profesoras no te atrapen A-Xian

\- Si...-Bostezó de nuevo y una mirada le atrajo la atención. 

Lan Wang Ji le miraba de lejos y cuando sus miradas conectaron, este simplemente evadió su mirada. Soltó un bufido al ver al mas alto irse y tomó sus cosas sin muchos animos. 

Las ocho en punto dieron y el coche de la familia Lan se encontraba a fuera de la mansión de los Jiang. El salió con lo mejor que tenia en ropa, casi siempre su ropa la compraba su tío para él. Era como su papá, sin embargo, desde que había fallecido, su Tia lo trataba como una peste, así que la ropa que ya tenia era solo la que podía usar. 

\- De verdad viniste.

\- Son las ocho.

\- Rayos, eres... especial.

Un pequeño rubor en las orejas del mas alto se formó, quizás sus ojos estaban viendo mal, no le tomó importancia y entro con él al automóvil 

\- Esto es una cita? 

\- ¿Cita?

\- Si, ya sabes, romántica

\- Solo estamos yendo al teatro. 

\- Ah.

Se sintió avergonzado y prefirió cambiar el tema, molestarlo un poco con comentarios sobre su rectitud o sobre las reglas en su familia que le parecían bastante ridículas. Todo lo aguantaba Wang Ji. 

-Llegamos. 

Bajaron del automóvil, Wei Ying esperaba gente, al menos personas remilgadas de esas que pasaban en películas con sus trajes y vestidos ostentosos, sin embargo no había nadie mas que ellos. Cuando entraron estaban las personas de la taquilla incluso de la tienda de suvenires o postres pero nada de público. 

-¿Estamos solos?

-Si, toca un pianista al que admiro mucho asi que reservé todas las entradas. 

-¡¿Y solo me invitaste a mi!? 

-Mhh. Mi hermano estaba con el tuyo.   
Wei Ying comenzó a reír. Querer intentar una relación con ese hombre iba a ser completamente imposible. 

El mes transcurrió de esa manera, A veces invitaba a Lan Zhan a lugares que al final, este los reservaba solo para que estuviesen los dos, sin embargo un este fin de semana que iban a volver a salir, Wei Ying se encontraba enfermo o al menos a si se sentía. 

\- A-Xian... me preocupas mucho.. Llevas vomitando todo el día. A-Cheng ya le avisó a Wang Ji que no podrás ir con él.

\- Ugh... lo siento, no sé que comí, ni siquiera he tomado.. Bueno, no mucho. Lan Zhan no me deja tomar cuando estoy con él. 

\- A-Xian... quiero preguntarte algo. -Su hermana entro con cuidado al baño, para ayudarle a incorporarse y abrir el agua de la bañera para que se duchara. 

\- ¿Paso algo entre tú y Wang Ji?.. El día que llegaron... borrachos.

\- P-por qué... ¿Por qué preguntas eso? 

\- Mira... A-Xian... lo que te voy a decir, quizas cambie tu vida para siempre   
\- Me estas asustando Shijie.

\- Creo que estas embarazado.


	3. Resultados

— ¿Embarazado? — Se quedó serio por un momento y despues comenzó a reírse bastante. — Shijie, ¿Como voy a estar embarazado? Soy un hombre. 

— Querido hermano, hay algo que nuestro padre no te contó. Tu condición biológica. Realmente no creí que pasaría. Cuando mi padre te adoptó, le habían hablado de tu condición.. Pero realmente no.. — La joven se sonrojó un poco, mordiéndose el.labio.inferior— No creyó que serías gay. 

— Bisexual. —Específico. —Aún que solo me gusta Wangji. 

— Entonces sí pasó algo.

— No quieeo hablar de ello, en realidad no creo que él lo recuerde... No tiene tanto aguante con el alcohol, me siento terrible por que siento que me aproveché.

— ¿Y no lo hiciste?

— Shijie... 

— Bien, tranquilo. Iré por tus documentos para que puedas leer tu expediente medico, y... Por una prueba de embarazo. A-Xian, si es positiva, voy a estar para ti a pesar de cualquier cosa. 

— Gracias... 

El joven se hundió en la bañera llena de burbujas hasta la nariz, su hermana ya habia abandonado y dejando un rastro de su dulce olor a fresas y flores. ¿Alguna vez se habia dado cuenta de eso? Otra cosa que no habia notado es que de pronto en algunos días se sentía mas cansado que otros, a pesar de no hacer nada. 

— Wei Ying, ¿como te encuentras? - 3:59 pm

El sonido de notificación en su celular le hizo tomar atención a su alrededor. Sacó la mano de la bañera y secó con cuidado ambas manos con la toalla que su preciosa hermana habia dejado para el. 

— Nada grave, creo que tengo malestar –3:59pm  
— ¿Puedo ir a verte? - 3:40

Se quedó pensando por unos minutos y luego mordió su labio inferior. ¿Si es que en serio estaba embarazado y del hombre por el cual estaba enamorado, como iba a reaccionar? ¿Dejaria de hablar? ¿Los obligarían a casarse? ¿Su tia siquiera le permitiría tener al bebé? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que su tia haría cualquier cosa para dañarlo. 

— Si. -3:45

Dejó el móvil un lado, no quería ver la pantalla ni siquiera hablar con alguien mas. Se levantó con pereza para secar su cuerpo y fue hacia el espejo que se encontraba en el baño. En su abdomen solo se veian los.pequeños cuadros marcados producto de la rutina de ejercicio que hacía. Amaba las acrobacias, gimnasia y el baile. 

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó y una de las empleadas le avisó que el joven Lan había llegado. Ya se había vestido con ropa cómoda una camisa roja y unos pantalones entallados negros. 

— Wang Ji, no me digas que te preocupaste por mi.   
— Mnh.

La respuesta escueta hizo sonreir a Wei Wuxian que sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazó sin pensarlo mucho

— ¡Wei Wuxian! — Las orejas del mas alto se colorearon con un rosa muy palido, casi imperceptible. 

— Yaa, lo siento. — Lo soltó y soltó una risilla tomándole del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas un doctor especializado? 

— Lan Zhan, tranquilo. Me causa algo de dolor de cabeza que te preocupes asi. 

— Hmm. 

— Estoy bien, quizás es una indigestión. En un par de días estaré mejor. ¿Te quedas para cenar? 

— Te traje algo. — Lo interrumpió sacando de una bolsa un pequeño contenedor con sopa de loto. — Me dijo... Mi hermano, que... Es tu favorita. 

— Lan Zhan...

— Wei Wuxian yo...

El teléfono del segundo hermano Lan sonó de repente y se levantó instintivamente de la cama, contestando.

— Si, si. En un momento estoy alli, lo siento. Tenia algo importante que hacer antes. — Una vez dicho lo último, colgó el teléfono. — Yo...  
— Meh, esta bien Lan Zhan. Tu deber como sobrino del director es ser completamente perfecto. Anda. 

Hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa y salió apresurado de la habitación. Mientras, el que se habia quedado alli sostuvo entre sus manos el.contenedor con la.sopa. 

— Realmente estoy perdido. 

Suspiró despacio recostandose en la cama. No supo en que momento se habia quedado dormido hasta que sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos de su hermana moviendole con cuidado. 

— A-Xian... Despierta

Pestañeó ondeando un poco sus pestañas y se frotó los ojos, miró hacia el contenedor y parecía que ya estaba frio.

— Mi sopa.. — Sonó casi devastado que su hermana na con una dulce sonrisa le entrego los papeles y varias pruebas de embarazo. 

— Lo calentaré. 

— No lo sazones... Por favor, Hanguang-Ju lo preparó. 

— Bien, no lo haré. Ahora tu lee eso y ve a hacerte esa prueba. 

Él asintió tragando un poco y comenzó a leer. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, no entendía absolutamente nada. Solamente pequeñas palabras como 'Sexo masculino' 'extraña condición' 'signos femeninos' 'útero' 'posible fertilidad o infertilidad'

Dejó los papeles a un lado y suspiró amargamente. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, eran socios en la empresa de su Tio, sin embargo ahora entendía por que su Tia siempre le habia tenido asco. 

— No era mi culpa.. No quise nacer asi. 

Temblando un poco y con las manos sin poder controlarlas fue al baño  
Según las instrucciones, tenía que orinar en un lado y donde se veian las rayitas decia el resultado. 

— Que complicado. — Murmuró. Tenia cinco pruebas en fila y caminaba de un lado al otro, ansioso, con un sentimiento de vértigo que le helaba hasta los dedos de los pies. Su alarma sonó cuando los 5 minutos pasaron y le dio un escalofrío en la espalda cuando vio el resultado. 

— A-Xian? — Su hermana toco despacio al no escuchar sonido dentro del baño y al entrar lo encontró sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Se acercó a las pruebas, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra a su pecho. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, no pudo evitar llorar por él. 

Todas las pruebas habían salido positivas.


	4. Declaración

— ¡Prometemelo Shijie!

— Pero A-Xian...

— Prometerme que no le dirás nada a la tia Yu.

— Esta bien — La joven suspiró mientras seguia abrazando la cabeza de su hermano, quien reposaba su frente sobre el estómago de ella.

— ¿Que debo hacer ahora? ¿Como se lo voy a decir a Lan Zhan... ¿Que va a decir de mi Jiang Cheng. Le costó trabajo aceptarme despues de decirle que era Bisexual y ahora esto. ¿Cuando comienza a notarse?

— Podemos investigar un poco en la biblioteca...

Una vez Wei Wuxian se tranquilizó y no padeció un ataque de ansiedad, salieron de la casa para ir a la Biblioteca de la ciudad. Tendrían que buscar libros con datos o algo, aun que sería imposible encontrar algo que médicamente le explicara la condición que tenia. E incluso debía ir al doctor para hacerse exámenes.

— ¿Crees que Lan Zhan se me iba a declarar? — Susurró tomando dos libros de embarazo.

— A-Xian, es obvio que le gustas, sin embargo es mas reservado, incluso que Jin Zhixuan.

— 'El novio perfecto' —Murmuro rodando los ojos.

— El novio perfecto. — Ella respondió sonriendo enamorada. — Bueno... Aqui dice que entre el 4 y 5to mes, empieza a notarse. Creo que los cambios mas evidentes es sobre la alimentación, fatiga, ascos y antojos. — Le mostraba el índice, cada capítulo tenia información sobre las cosas en específico

— No se si pueda hacerlo. — Puedes, A-Xian.

El chico asintió un poco mas animado, pero aun sintiendo un peso tremendo sobre sus hombros. Se quedaron leyendo y tomando algunas notas, la joven era quien mas tomaba notas y aprendía pues por desgracia su hermano se quedaba dormido en cada capitulo nuevo que leía. Para ella era bueno que su hermano retenía mucha información muy rápido, eso le ayudaba en muchas ocasiones al joven en la escuela.

— A-xian.. Ya es tarde.

Lo movió un poco haciendo que se despertara y este se restregó los ojos adormilado. Dejaron los.libros en su lugar y salieron de alli. Junto a la Biblioteca se encontraba una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Uno en específico llamo su atención. Era una flauta, diferente a todas en color y aspecto. Él era muy bueno con la música, la amaba y no solamente para su clase de Gimnasia o para bailar. Quería estudiar y ser músico o compositor, trabajar para si mismo y no depender de nadie mas. Amaba la asignatura en su escuela y siempre daba lo mejor de si.

La flauta era cara, por supuesto, era de color negro con pequeños destellos rojos y dorados, una pequeña inscripción y un dije rojo colgando a un lado. Antes de poder irse del lugar, saco su móvil y le mando un texto a Lan Zhan.

— _Acabo de ver al amor de mi vida -8:32pm_

Caminó hacia la salida, y de repente vio un pequeño teclado. Era hermoso y de color blanco. Le recordaba al joven al cual le habia mandado el mensaje.

— _Y encontré el tuyo. - 8:35pm_

— ¿Puedes comprarlo?

— ¿El teclado?, pensé que te habia gustado la flauta.

— Sí... Pero... Solo puedo pagar uno... Y el teclado es para...

— Lan Zhan. — Ella sonrió y asintió, fueron a pagar.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion se fue cargando el instrumento hasta la casa Jiang. No quiso comer, no tenia.mucha hambre asi que evito a cualquier costo ver a su hermano que estaba viendo el televisor en la sala y subió directamente a su habitación dejando a un lado el teclado.

Se había quedado dormido sobre su cama cuando el vibrar de su teléfono le despertó

— _¿Quien es? -10:25pm_

_— ¿Que? - 10:26 pm_

— _El amor de tu vida, ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?-10:26 pm_

Podría estar loco pero a caso Lan Zhan estaba celoso?, sus mensajes parecían transmitir ello.

— _¿No vas a preguntar sobre el amor de tu vida? -10:30 pm_

— _No, ahora dime quién es. - 10:30 pm_

_— Ven mañana y te presento al amor de tu vida... Y te digo quien es el mio. - 10:32 pm_

— _Wei Ying. - 10:32 pm_

— _Descansa, Lan Zhan. - 10:33 pm_

Y comenzó a reir. Quizás era su turno de declararse él. Y para hacerlo, lo haría bien. Se acarició el abdomen inconscientemente, su corazón latía fuerte y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Tomaría esa oportunidad.

El día siguiente y como lo planeo, Lan Zhan estaba afuera de la mansión Jiang. Esa mañana en especial, Yanli y Cheng habian salido -A petición de la joven- dejandoba Wei Ying solo.

— Viniste.

— ¿Quien es?

Parecía molesto, jamás lo habia visto asi. Su corazón realmente se emocionó. Se acercó y le tomó la mano. Su sorpresa fue que el otro le correspondió h apretó un poco el agarre. Entraron hasta la sala y le guió hasta la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba la caja del teclado envuelta en papel.

— Vamos, ábrelo.

— ¿Que es eso?

— El amor de tu vida.

Entonces comprendió. Wei Ying no se refería a 'Alguien' si no, 'Algo'

— ¿Que es el amor de tu vida, si ese es el mio? — Se inclinó sin soltarle la mano mientras abría el obsequio. Sus ojos claros se abrieron bastante al ver aquel instrumento. Habia escuchado sobre él, y sabía que era edición especial. Único. No existia otro y habia escuchado rumores de que lo tenían allí. Pero no tenia tiempo de buscarlo.

— Wei Ying...

— Lo que es el amor de mi vida, es una flauta que vi en la tienda de música cerca de la Biblioteca pero eso no es tema. Veo que te gustó. — Sonrió y despacio se agacho para estar al nivel del aludido. — Ahora, 'quién' es el amor de mi vida, es cosa diferente.

El semblante de Lan Wang Ji cambio drásticamente y se giró al contrario, mirándole serio y sin gesticular nada.

— Lan Zhan. Huanguang-Jun. Er-Ge Ge. Eres tú. Me gustas. Me gustas bastante desde hace mas de un año. Me gustas desde que te vi.


	5. Reafirmar

— Wei ying... 

— Lo sé, ¿Es inesperado no? Pero realmente llevamos saliendo... Un mes, bueno, no saliendo "saliendo" — puntualizó las comillas con los dedos en el aire. — Lo que quiero decir es... 

De repente unos labios lo sorprendieron en un beso. Un beso que fue tan suave al principio. Con un pequeño sabor a naranja que inundaba todos sus sentidos, nada que pudiese comparar llegaba siquiera a lo cerca de bien que se sentía besar los labios de Lan Wangji. 

— Ejem... 

El carraspeo de su hermana los sacó de ese pequeño mundo e hizo que se separaran. Wei Ying tenia uns sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo Lan Zhan se encontraba serio como siempre, sin embargo sus orejas estaban teñidas de un pequeño carmesí. 

— Bueno, ya era hora de que se declararan. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Wangji? 

El contrario asintió y así fue. Pasaron la mayor parte del día en la habitación de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan no había perdido la oportunidad de abrir su regalo y poder usarlo. Le tocaba canciones conocidas y de vez en cuando el contrario las cantaba o las tarareaba. 

Otro mes completo paso, ahora los ascos iban y venian. De repente por comida, de repente incluso al tomar un sorbo de agua. En la escuela se preocupaban por la salud del joven Wuxian, pero él simplemente no quería decirle nada a nadie. 

— Wei Ying. — El segundo hermano de la familia Lan lo encontró en la cafetería. Era ya completamente normal para todos que ellos comieran juntos, aun que a petición de su hermano ellos ocultaban su relación, era un secreto a voces pues las miradas que se regalaban simplemente era algo que no se podía esconder. — Debes comer algo. 

— No puedo, lo intento pero... — Se paró en seco, aun no se sentía preparado para decirle. Su relación estaba tan fresca que no quería arruinarlo todo y decirle 'Me aproveche de ti cuando estabas ebrio, asi que ahora estoy embarazado'. Se mortificaba pues sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo no se sentía preparado. 

— Te llevare al doctor. 

— ¡No! — Interrumpió la joven Shijie de Wei Ying que a veces los acompañaba a comer - para ver que Wuxian comiera algo- — Esta bien, yo lo llevaré. Tenemos un doctor privado en la familia, tranquilo. 

— Esta bien... Te lo encargo. — Lan Zhan bajó la cabeza para agradecer y continuó comiendo con una ligera mirada de preocupación. 

Las clases terminaron y los tres hermanos salieron de la escuela. El auto con Lan Xichen estaba esperando afuera. 

— ¡Hola! 

— Hermano. — Wangji abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los demás, sin embargo su pareja negó.

— Hoy no, me acompañaran al doctor. 

— ¿Que? — Jiang Cheng ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero Yan Li solo lo jaló del brazo con una sonrisa.

— Es verdad, tenemos cita hoy. Lo sentimos, nos vemos luego. — La chica comento disculpándose.

Entre los dos hermanos jalaron al pobre confuso y salieron de allí. Los hermanos Lan se voltearon a ver sin entender y al final se fueron con mas preguntas que respuestas. 

Llegaron a una pequeña cafeteria al lado del consultorio del doctor al que recurrían desde que tenían uso de razón. Wei Wuxian llegó con tres vasos de café para todos y se sentó mirando de su hermana a su hermano una y otra vez, moviendo la pierna bastante ansioso. 

— Maldita sea, o me dicen que esta pasando o me las pagarán. 

— Estoy embarazado.

— ¿Que? 

— Estoy embarazado. 

Un silencio acompaño esa declaración y luego simplemente Jiang Cheng empezó a reir a carcajadas, rió tan fuerte que algunas personas lo voltearon a ver, pero cuando vio que ninguno de sus hermanos se reía de regreso simplemente fue acallandose poniendo una cara seria

— ¿Lo dices en serio? 

— Los únicos que sabían mi condición, era Shijie, el tio y la tia Yu. Claro, y este doctor. — Le entregó los papeles a Cheng, aquellos que una vez su hermana le habría dado a él. — Lee... 

— Esto es una broma. ¿Que es esto? ¿Cromosomas alterados? ¿Utero completo? ¿Que rayos significa? 

— ¡No lo sé!... No lo sé. 

— ¿Y como diablos... Cuando tú.... Es de Lan Wang ji?

— Sí. 

— Pero...

— El día que se quedaron yo... Él estaba borracho y yo... Me deje llevar.

— Eres un idiota. No, mas que idiota. Madre llega mañana, y tú... ¿Lo sabias? — Volteó a ver a su hermana, quien bajó la mirada. 

— Por eso estamos aquí. Quiero... Ver. 

— Bien. Te acompañaré también. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de creer que eres el mas grande idiota... — Salieron con sus cafés de allí en dirección al consultorio. La cita ya la había pedido Yan Li con anticipación

— Wei... hermano. — Jiang Cheng le tomó del brazo antes de que entraran, dejando que su hermana se adelantara.— Si esto es cierto... Juro que te ayudaré en lo que pueda. 

— Gracias, torpe. — Lo abrazó por unos minutos hasta que necesitaron entrar.

El doctor los recibió y los tres dejaron los vasos de café vacíos en la.mesa de estar de la sala de espera de aquel pequeño pero cómodo consultorio. 

— Bien, vamos a sacarnos de dudas primero. ¿Cuando fue que tú iniciaste la actividad sexual? 

— Dos meses... Solo fue una vez, yo no...

— Tranquilo, esta bien. — El doctor se levantó y tomó una pequeña jeringa para tomar la muestra de sangre. — No te juzgare, conozco tu situación desde que llegaste aquí. 

Yan Li y Cheng se encontraban sentados atrás, mirándose de vez en cuando en silencio. El médico se colocó al lado del joven de cabello negro para indicarle donde recostarse y sacarle un poco de sangre. Una vez hecho eso, pidió una enfermera para que se llevara el analisis, era bueno que su familia tuviese el dinero, ellos tendrían los resultados en poco menos de dos horas. 

El doctor se exusó un momento para ir a ver otra consulta, dejando a los jóvenes dentro del consultorio solos. 

— La música de elevador me esta volviendo loco. 

— Cállate Wuxian. 

— A-Cheng, A-Xian, no peleen. 

El tiempo parecía interminable hasta que el.doctor volvió, en ese momento el teléfono del chico recostado vibró. 

— ¿Que te dijo el doctor? -6:30pm

— No seas ansioso, cuando salga te llamaré. 6:30pm

— Bien — El doctor carraspeo para llamar su atención y Wei Wuxian guardo su celular. — Como bien viste en las pruebas, efectivamente, estas embarazado. Podemos realizar un ultrasonido transabdominal para ver como está, escuchar el sonido de su corazón. 

— ¿puedo preguntar.. Como es que yo... Si yo no tengo.periodo como las chicas... Ni siquiera una... Ya sabe..

— Tu cuerpo es completamente único, y sí, tienes un utero completamente funcional. Sin embargo, por los estudios que se te realizaron con perioridad, como bien lo conocías 'Exámenes de salud', era para ver la maduración de lo que llamamos un 'ovulo', sin embargo al ser tu cuerpo de un varón, pensamos que realmente jamás madurarian, y tampoco sabíamos como sería un ciclo para ti, pues lo que monitoreabamos o la actividad de estos era nula. Científicamente aun no tengo una respuesta, sin embargo parece un 'milagro' 

El doctor le indicó que se desabrochara la camisa blanca escolar le aplicó un gel transparente por el abdomen y vientre. Encendió su máquina de ultrasonidos — ¿Listo? — El pelinegro asintió y el médico coloco el escáner sobre la piel, el joven dio un pequeño brinquillo pues estaba frio. Sus hermanos se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron curiosos. 

Allí estaba. Una imagen de lo que parecía nada, y al mismo tiempo, para ellos tres parecía todo. 

— Al parecer todo esta correcto. —el especialista movió el escáner de un lado a otro con la mirada sería. 

El chico comenzó a llorar, quizás era su cuerpo cambiando, en los libros que había leído decían y culpaban a las feromonas. Su hermana le.tomo la mano maravillada, su hermano estaba en silencio, desconcertado.   
El procedimiento término y este se sentó con ayuda de su hermana

— Parece que todo va bien.. Sin embargo, joven Wei, le tengo que decir que no debe tener tantas esperanzas. Si bien es un milagro, no podemos estar a ciencia cierta seguros de que llegue a finalizar el.embarazo, pues su cuerpo sigue siendo en mayor parte masculino, y tiene altas probabilidades de que sufra un aborto. Por lo que, le recomendaría tomar reposo y no comentarlo mas allá de su familia y pareja. 

— E-Entiendo. 

— Le recetaré algunas vitaminas. Aun que... Si quiere interrumpir el embarazo, también...

— ¡No! Vitaminas... Si eso ayuda.. Por favor.

— Entiendo. 

El doctor le dio una receta con varias vitaminas que le servirían y los tres salieron de allí. Si hermana lo sostenía del brazo y su hermano tenia los brazos dentro de sus propios bolsillos, mirando al suelo

— No esten tristes... 

— Tenemos que decírselo a Madre. 

— No es necesario, escucharon al.doctor. Quizás... Mi cuerpo... Lo...

— Shhh. No digas eso. Basta A-Xian, no lo pienses. 

— Esta bien, pueden... ¿Podrían adelantarse? Quiero... Debo llamar a Lan Zhan. 

Sus queridos hermanos asintieron dudativamente mientas se alejaban de él. Sacó su movil despacio de su bolsillo y recompondiendose, marcó el numero de su pareja. 

— ¿Podemos vernos? Quiero verte.


	6. Descubierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había podido actualizar, habia tenido faringitis y como estos días he estado realmente ocupada, eso y entre que no me habia cuidado tuve unos dias realmente malos xD asi que en disculpa les traigo dos caps y un delicioso de Xicheng (?) 
> 
> Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fumada (?) les mando mucho love de 14 de febrero ❤

— Lo siento, llegué lo mas pronto posible. — Habia corrido, wei Wuxian lo sabia. El cabello perfecto y bien peinado del segundo hermano Lan estaba un poco desarreglado, junto a ese molesto collar de plata que siempre tenia colgando con un pequeño dije de nube. 

— Tu cabello. — El mas bajo se acercó para acomodarle el cabello y aquel collar que le llama a la atención. — Es bonito

— Solo la familia Lan los porta. Solo la familia o los seres amados pueden tocarlo. 

— Y yo puedo hacerlo?

— Mmhn. — El mas alto asintió. 

— Bien. — Lo abrazó, de manera fuerte y llena de desespero. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel aroma a sándalo y vainilla que le gustaba oler en él — Tengo hambre.

— ¿Que te dijo el doctor?

Se quedó callado unis segundos, pensando si realmente sería buena idea decírselo. Si eea buena idea preocuparlo. Conociendolo, seguramente le diría algo como que se casaran o alguna cursilería asi, y realmente no es que no quisera escuchar esas palabras, si no, lo que quería era que el otro no llegase a tener el corazón roto si sufría de un aborto espontáneo. 

— Indigestión, seguramente comí algo en mal estado y aqui esta el resultado, pero me mando medicina y creo que puedo comer un poco. 

— Nada de alcohol. 

— No he tomado gota de alcohol en dos meses, tranquilo señor refunfuñón. 

Mientras caminaban de la mano, el joven mas bajo pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Si es que había una mínima posibilidad de que el.embarazo llegara a finalizar bien. ¿Como diablos se lo ocultaría al señora Yu? 

Lan Zhan que le parecía extraño que el otro se mantuviera callado por mucho tiempo, le miró de reojo. Quería preguntar que pasaba, le parecía extraño que el otro no estuviera danzando a su alrededor mientras parloteaba cualquier cosa sinsentido. 

___________________________

— Buenas noches Señora Jiang. 

— Yu. Señora Yu, por favor. Retomé mi apellido. 

— Lo siento, escuché que regresa a China de nuevo. 

— Así es, unos meses en Corea del sur para ver los negocios de la empresa, mi hijo tomará el lugar de su padre en un año, asi que estoy tomando todas las medidas necesarias. 

— Señora Yu, hay algo que tiene que saber. Bueno, seguramente ya lo sabe, así que felicidades de ante mano. 

— ¿Felicidades? ¿De que rayos habla?

— Sobre su hijastro, Wei Wuxian

— ¿Qué hizo el zángano ese?

— Bueno... Sobre su embarazo. —La mujer quedó en silenció unos momentos. Solo se escuchaba su respiración del otro lado de la bocina. — ¿Señora Yu? 

— Mmh... Gracias Doctor Li. Le agradezco su llamada y sus felicitaciones. — Colgó sin mas después de esa llamada. — Ese... Grandísimo bastardo. 

___________________________

— El cielo se esta nublando... — Murmuro Lan Xichen mientras se encontraba con la sabana enredada sobre su cadera, mirando por la ventana. — Lloverá pronto. 

— Si... — jiang Cheng se acercó por detrás para besarle el hombro y rodearlo por detrás de la cintura— cuando eramos pequeños y Wuxian hacía alguna travesura o ambos hacíamos una travesura y él se echaba la culpa para que no me regañaran, si madre estaba furiosa siempre se nublaba el cielo. Era como... Si el cielo cambiara siempre que su ánimo cambiaba por Wei Wuxian. Si estuviera aquí y supiera 'eso', juraría que el cielo cambio por ella. 

— No es justo que me hagas guardar esto en secreto, es mi hermano. 

— Y el mío. Pero él debe decirle a Wang Ji por su cuenta.

Cheng volteó por los.hombros al.mayor de los jades para poder besarlo. Sus manos se encontraron con ese cuerpo bien formado y conocido. Cuando en su casa el Tio Quiren salía, ellos dos aprovechaban para hacer mas que cosas prohibidas. 

Los besos fueron de aquellos carnosos labios hasta bajar un camino por el cuello, jugaba con la.mano sobre el abdomen bien formado del mayor. La lengua no se hizo esperar cuando llego al ombligo, ers u sensación extraña pero le encendía bastante.

Con cuidado, Cheng quitó la sabana de al rededor de ls cintura del otro y se encontró con aquella erección que siempre le hacía ver estrellas. Se relamió de forma inconciente lo que hizo sonrojar a su amante.

— No hagas eso... Es vergonzoso. 

— ¿Por que? Me gusta lamerte. 

El mas alto se sonrojó aun mas y cuando sintió al otro engullirle sacó un bastante gran gemido. La cabeza del otro se movia de adelante para atrás, en un compás perfecto. Metiendo un poco mas la erección a la mitad y luego sacandola por completo para lamerla con la lengua. Metió la punta para succionarla un poco y saborear su liquido preseminal de forma completamente sensual

— Ba-Basta. 

El otro me tomó del rostro para que parara, le levantó y lo llevó s besos pasionales hasta la cama, volteandolo. Esa era la segunda vez que estaban en la cama, le acariciaba la curvatura que formaba la espalda al estar en esa posición mientras entraba en él

_______________________________

— ¿Quieres? — Lan Zhan le ofreció un poco de su comida mientras un hambriento Wuxian comía cualquier cosa que le ponían enfrente. 

— Mhm. — Asentía con la boca parcialmente llena y aún así abría la boca para que el otro le diera un pedazo de carne de res asada con sus palillos en la boca. 

Wang Ji sonrió, amaba verlo de buen humor de nuevo asi que cualquier cosa que anteriormente había hecho sentir mal al otro ya había pasado a segundo plano. 

— Me gustaría quedarme contigo esta noche. Mañana viene la tía Yu... No me gusta estar al rededor cuando llega ella. 

— ¿Por qué? 

— Soy adoptado. Mi padre era el mejor amigo de mi Tío, mi Tía odiaba a mis padres por que creía que querian robarle la empresa a mi Tío, sin embargo mi padre enfermó de cáncer y mi madre poco después de que él murió, se suicidó. — Bajó la cabeza un poco — Recuerdo muy bien a mis padres, tenía cuatro años cuando pasó, pero aún recuerdo bien la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba.

— Lo lamento

— Esta bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. Todo estuvo bien durante un tiempo, mi Tío me adoptó, aun que sé que A-Cheng jamás me perdonará por que tuvieron que mandar con su abuela a los perros que tenía. Mi tía me trataba relativamente bien cuando mi tío estaba al rededor, cuando no estaba ella solía azotarme con una cosa... Era como una fusta morada. No puedo culparla, realmente era u diablillo cuando era pequeño, aún que creo que siempre sigo Decepcionandola. 

— No lo eres.

— Mmh?

— No eres decepcionante. 

— Lan Zhan...

___________________________

— ¡Ah! ¡ahhhh! N-No pares... ahhh, diablos... 

— Mmmh..

Las embestidas eran bastante salvajes, lo tenía sentado sobre su regazo y con una mano le masturbaba, quería llegar juntos, como siempre lo hacían juntos.

El teléfono de Jiang cheng sonó pero no le tomó importancía. Xichen estaba tocando aquel punto sensible y sabía que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, no querí parar. El maldito teléfono seguia vibrando y sonando. Xichen simplemente paró y dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del otro.

— Juro... Por dios que si es Wei Wuxian lo mataré... — Entre jadeos se estiró al buró para tomar el teléfono. Tranquilizó lo mas que pudo su respiración y contestó sin ver.

— ¿Hola? 

— Estoy abordando, llegaré en la madrugada. ¿Es cierto lo de Wei Wuxian? 

— ¿M-Madre? 

— ¿Es cierto Cheng? 

— No sé de qué...

— No creó que haya sido capaz de ir solo al doctor, su condición ni siquiera era capaz de adivinarla. Tú y tu hermana están serios problemas. Si no quieres que te desherede, espero que estes en casa para cuando llegue y con u a explicación asi como el nombre e  
Del padre de esa abominación.

— Madre... — Simpmemente escuchó los tonos de una llamada que habia sido cortada y dejó caer a un lado el móvil. — Ella... Ella lo sabe. 

— Jiang... Cheng... 

— Debo irme. Debo irme ahora, por favor llama a Wang Ji, no le digas nada del bebé... Solo... Mantenlo seguro. 

Se levantó de aquella posición que estaban y tomó su ropa, dejando a su amante sentado en la cama.

____________________________

— Se que... No tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, pero realmente me gustas Lan Zhan. 

Una vez terminaron de cenar, los enamorados se encontraban afuera del restaurante tomados de la mano. 

— Necesitas regresar a casa. -9:45pm

— No sé que nos depara en el futuro, pero realmente siento que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.

— También siento lo mismo... Wei Ying, no quiero estar con nadie más. 

— Wei Wuxian, contesta - 9:47pm  
— Realmente NECESITAS volver ahora - 9:48 pm

— Joder, por que arruinan mi noche. — El de cabello negro tomó su celular mirando a su novio — Espera, es Cheng. 

— ¿Que quieres? Estoy con Lan Zhan, queria pasar la noche en su casa -9:50pm

— Madre lo sabe, por su bien, necesitas regresar y pensar que vamos a hacer. - 9:50 pm

La cara del pelinegro palideció con ese mensaje. Lan Wang Ji abrió los ojos y le tomó el rostro

— ¿Estas bien?

— Debo... Debo irme. — Lo besó rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí, tení que pensar en algo, algo que no dañara ni a su bebé ni a su amado.

___________________________________


	7. Apartados

Sus piernas le estaban temblando, la piel la sentía de gallina. Toda la espina dorsal la sentía tensa y sus manos no podían evitar cubrir su estómago inconcientemente. Tenia muchos nervios y ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Pudiste decírselo? — Habló Cheng, sentado en la sala. Pasaba su mirada de su hermana a su hermanastro.

— No... Realmente no quiero decírselo. Escuchaste al doctor, no sabemos si el bebé puede sobrevivir.

— A-Xian...

— Madre ya viene, necesitamos saber que le vamos a decir. El doctor se lo dijo

— Madre y padre sabían la condición de A-Xian, estoy segura de que padre te hubiese apoyado en todo.

— Lo sé, shijie... Lo sé. ¿Sabes cuando llega?

—Estaba abordando hace unas dos horas — Consultó el reloj de su móvil, marcaban casi las 12 am. — debería de llegar a lo mucho en media hora o una hora. — Hermano, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoy-

— Vaya forma de recibirme.

— Madre. — Yan Li y Cheng se levantaron de sus asientos. Wuxian ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

— ¿No te bastó con arruinar mi matrimonio verdad? — Esta levantó la ceja, dirigiéndose hacia el joven. Los hermanos la interceptaron.

— Madre, debiste tener un largo vuelo. ¿por que no vamos la cocina para tomar algo?

— ¿Me lo vas a decir, o lo descubro por mi cuenta?

— Tia Yu...

— ¿Lo repito?

— N-No puedo...

— Dímelo o sufrirás peores consecuencias de las que estoy por darte.

— Si se digo... Quiero que prometa que no le hará nada, por favor...

— ¿Que podría hacerle? Un favor sería desapareciendote.

— ¡Madre! No seas tan cruel. — Le suplico Yan Li.

— E-Es... Lan Wangji

—¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio crees que el menor de los hermanos jade te preñó? — Ella comenzó a reir pero al ver que sus hijos la miraban con preocupación dejó de hacerlo.— Vaya... ¿Él lo sabe?

— N-No... El doctor... El doctor dijo que de todas formas no tuviera mucha esperanza... Asi que no le he dicho nada.

— Mejor, le evitas un trauma al pobre. — Esta se quitó por fin el saco y los guantes. — Mucho tiempo he estado soportandote. Era el deseo de mi difunto marido, pero ya no más. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa.

— ¡Madre, no puedes hacer eso!

— Cállate Cheng, terminarás este año de escuela y te mandaré al extranjero para que puedas estudiar todo lo necesario para saber administrar la empresa de tu padre. Yo voy a cederte el cargo. Yan Li se casará con Jin Zixuan, su familia tiene dinero y aun que la empresa de su padre no genera tanto como la nuestra, su unión conviene a ambas familias. Que se amen es un extra, mi hija tiene mucha suerte. — La señora sonrió pero su hija no podía mirarla a la cara. — Wei Wuxian, tienes esta noche para preparar tus maletas. Te daré dinero, suficiente para que esta familia no sepa de ti, no me interesa en absoluto si esa abominación nace o no. Tú eres un secreto y desgracia en esta familia que ya no voy a cargar. — Diciendo lo último paso a retirarse, dejando a los adolescentes destrozados en aquella sala.

— A- Xian... Si te vas yo voy contigo, no dejaré que-

— Estaré bien, Shijie. — Aún con las lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos, el corazón destrozado y con las ganas de saltar de un puente, le sonrió a su hermana. ¿Que mas podía hacer? Se levantó y la abrazó, ella lloró. Lloró lo que Wei Wuxian no podía llorar.

La noche para él fue muy larga. Empacó todo lo que tenia, la mayoría eran cosas que su Tio/padre adoptivo le habían regalado o comprado. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando salió de su habitación. Tanto él como sus hermanos no habían dormido nada. Cheng había tratado de hablar con él, le había prometido que en cuanto se volviera CEO le ayudaría, que lo esperara.

No fue hasta que casi llegaba a la salida cuando escucho a la señora Yu hablar por teléfono.

— Querido amigo, ¿como estás? Mi viejo amigo Lan Quiren. Oh, si, mis hijos están bien. Temo que esta llamada no es para entablar una amistosa llamada, mas bien, quisiera advertirte algo.

— No... — Susurró y el chofer que lo iba a escoltar fuera de la residencia alzó una ceja

— ¿Recuerdas que tu hijo Xichen es amigo de Cheng, cierto? Bueno, querido, Wang Ji tuvo un pequeño desliz con... Ya sabes, el busca problemas de mi sobrino adoptado. Es... Gay, entonces, creo que engatuso a tu sobrino. No, no, yo sé que tú sobrino jamás haría algo asi, fue el depravado de mi sobrino.

— Señora Yu... No por favor... — Soltó su maleta y el chofer intervino cuando vio que el otro iba a caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

— Oye, niño no puedes acercarte a ella.

— No, no, lo alejaran de mi. Por favor, por favor.

— Entonces, sí. Sí, claro un tiempo en el extranjero le vendrá muy bien. Te recomendaría mandarlo a Suiza, he escuchado que los mejores pianistas entrenan allí. Claro, yo me encargaré de que mi sobrino se aleje de tu sobrino. Hasta pronto querido, no me agradezcas, solo lo mejor para nuestros amados.

Wei Wuxian sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo. Lan Wang Ji no se alejaría de él, lo sabía, estaba seguro. El chofer lo jaló del brazo para guiarlo hasta una camioneta. Camioneta que lo alejaría de esa propiedad.

______________________

— ¿Que pasó con tu hermano? - 8:15 am

Lan Xichen le mandaba mensaje a su novio, mientras desayunaba con su afligido hermano. Huanguang-ju no había probado comida alguna, tenía un mal presentimiento desde la noche anterior.

— Wang Ji, necesito hablar contigo.

— Mmh. — Se levantó dejando el plato de desayuno sin comer y siguió a su tío.

— Se fue - 8:16 am

— La señora Yu, la madre de Jiang Cheng y Jiang Yan Li me llamó hace unos minutos. ¿Puedes explicar que relación tienes con Wei Wuxian?

— Lo amo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡De todas las cosas que pudiste hacer, me estas diciendo que amas a un hombre!?

— Lamento decepcionarte pero lo amo, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

— Pensé que dirías eso. Tu padre era como tú, cuando conoció a tu madre el amor lo cegó completamente. Somos una de las familias de músicos mas importante y nuestra escuela es de las mas reconocidas. ¿Sabes que reputación tendríamos por ello?

— No me interesa seguir el negocio familiar.

— Nunca han tenido otra opción. Cortarán toda comunicación con Wei Wuxian ya he llamado a una escuela en Suiza, te mandaré terminar tus estudios allá. Quizás con cinco años allá aprendas

— No puedes... No puedes hacer eso.

— No es una discusión.

Lan Quiren se retiró de su estudio dejando a Wang Ji con el puño apretado, dejando blanco sus nudillos.

___________________________

— _Lo lamento... La señora Yu se enteró de lo nuestro...- 9:00 am_

Se encontraba en la parada de autobús, estaba solo, con dinero suficiente para al.menos encontrar donde quedarse y sobrevivir por un año. No podía volver a la escuela, la señora Yu no se lo permitiría, tendría que terminar la escuela por otros medios.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a la pantalla de su móvil, aun no tenia respuesta.

— _Lamento si causé problemas –9:05 am_

Aun sin conseguir respuesta, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse pero se resistía al llanto.

— _Lan Zhan... Te amo. - 9:10 am_

_— Lo siento, Wuxian, soy Xichen. Me dieron el telefono de mi hermano... Él... Lo van a mandar a Suiza. Mi Tío consiguió un boleto de avión para el primer vuelo. Sale en unas horas.9:11 am_

_— ¿Que? No puede ser, ¿Puedo alcanzarlo? 9:11 am_

— _No lo sé, se fue con mi tío... Aun que lo alcanzarás, no creo que te dejen siquiera verlo puedes intentar. Por cierto... Sé lo del bebé. Tienes todo mi apoyo, en serio. Para lo que necesites. No se lo diré a nadie. Eres importante para mi hermano y para Cheng, también lo eres para mi. Si no tienes donde quedarte, conozco a alguien que puede alojarte, la renta es barata. Llámame. —9:13 am_

— Gracias Xichen. — Pidió el primer taxi que encontró y con sus maletas se dirigió al aeropuerto.

La media hora que tardo en llegar al aeropuerto fue la mas larga en su vida. Corrió entre las personas cargando su pobre maleta y desesperado mientras miraba a su al rededor. Las caras eran diferentes. Había demasiadas personas y no sabia donde buscar.

— Hacia suiza... D-donde esta para subir al vuelo hacia Suiza? — Tartamudeo a una señorita que trabajaba allí que le señalo el lugar. Corrió hasta que sus piernas dolieron y fue cuando lo vio, con la mirada agachada y sosteniendo su pasaporte y su boleto.

— ¡Lan Zhan!

— Wei Ying... — Escucho la voz y lo volteo a ver — ¡Wei Ying! — Quiso salirse de la fila pero dos de Seguridad no se lo permitieron — ¡Wei Ying!

— ¡Lan Zhan! — Corrió hasta estar cerca de él tratando de tomar su mano— ¡Te amo Lan zhan!

— ¡No importa cuanto tiempo pase, espera por mi!

Entonces fue cuando Lan Quiren apareció y le tomó del brazo a su sobrino para empujarlo lejos de Wei Wuxian. Los dedos de los amantes solo se rozaron, pero no pudieron volverse a tocar.

— Vete.

Lan Quiren simplemente lo miro con cierta pena, y se dio la vuelta. Iba a viajar con Wang Ji.

Y asi los de seguridad acompañaron a Wei Wuxian a los asientos para esperar vuelo, a que se tranquilizara y él entre sollozos, simplemente veía al avión despegar, llevándose al amor de su vida con él.


	8. Tropezón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de continuar me gustaría preguntarles. ¿les gustaría saber sobre la vida de Lan Zhan en el extranjero o nel pastel y seguimos como prota principal a wei ying?

Tres meses pasaron muy rápido, sin tener a sus hermanos cerca o a Wang Ji para besarlo. Su abdomen ahora se veía un poco abultado, a simple vista parecía solamente tener inflamación. Por suerte, la señora Yu no había sido tan cruel como para no dejarlo tener consultas con el doctor ake sabía su situación, sin embargo me había prohibido al especialista que dijera cualquier información sobre ella o sus hijos a Wei Wuxian. 

— Bueno, milagrosamente pasaste ya los meses de riesgo, sin embargo no debes estar completamente relajado. ¿Los medicamentos te han ayudado? 

— Si, las nauseas se fueron — Sonrió muy poco, se sentía mal, decaído y destrozado. Estaba solo, y se sentía solo. 

— ¿Quieres verlo? 

Él asintió y se levantó, cada mes tenia una visita y siempre que veía el monitor del ultrasonido, junto a los latidos del pequeño corazón, recordaba que en realidad, no estaba tan solo como creía. Una parte de Lan Zhan estaba con él. 

— Tendremos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente. Un parto natural no esta entre tus opciones.

Término la consulta y se llevó una pequeña bolsa con complementos que amablemente le había dado el doctor. E igualmente, como cada sesión después de que la señora Yu lo corriera de la mansión Jiang, el doctor se disculpaba con él. 

—¿Como esta el frijol? - 2:00 pm

— ¿Cómo lo... La señora Yu sabe que me mandas mensaje? ¡No es un frijol! Aun que... Ya tiene apariencia como de bebé, es raro, lo que leí es que empiezan a moverse.. Aun que no lo he sentido moverse, ¿será tranquilo como Lan Zhan? - 2:01 pm

— Seguro se mueve en poco tiempo, saldra tonto e hiperactivo como tú. Madre no lo sabe, asi que trata de no mandar mensaje si no lo hago yo primero. Shijie te manda saludos, quiere saber por favor donde estas hospedado, te quiere ver y llevar comida. En poco nos graduamos, asi que... Madre se irá y yo también. Shijie esta ya planeando la boda. -2:05 pm

— Oh, es verdad... La boda. Estoy tan feliz por ella. Te mandaré la dirección con Xichen, él me ayudó a conseguir donde quedarme. Pensé que te lo habría dicho ya. - 2:08 pm

Mientras caminaba y escribía se topó con una persona sin querer, estaba distraído por lo que eso le hizo chocar haciendo que su teléfono saliera volando.

— Oh, lo lamento. 

— Descuida — Busco un poco por el suelo hasta dar con el dispositivo, al encontrarlo sonrió. Quizás su pantalla se había roto un poco, pero aun servía.

— Oh, cielos en serio lo lamento. 

— ¿Que pasa A-Ning? 

— Yo... Tropece con él y... Se cayó su celular.

— En serio, descuida, esta bien. No lo uso mucho, y aún sirve ¿ves? — Le enseño que aun las teclas le servían y solo la pantalla estaba rota. 

— Esta bien, te compensaremos y-

— ¡No! Esta bien, tranquilos. Me llamo Wei Wuxian — Extendió su mano a la chica quien estaba empeñada en pagar por el descuido de su hermano. 

— Wen Qing.

— ¿Eres doctora? — Preguntó curioso el chico, a lo cual ella sonrió y metió las manos en su bata de laboratorio. — Así es, trabajo en el hospital Wen's Memorial. Mi hermano es enfermero, yo soy pediatra. 

— ¿Pedi...atra? 

— Si, mi especialidad son los niños. — Se formó un pequeño círculo en la boca del pelinegro en forma de sorpresa cual hizo que ambos hermanos soltaran una pequeña risa. — Bien, como no nos dejas pagar por los daños a tu móvil, por lo menos danos la!oportunidad de invitarte algo de comer, pareces famélico y tienes unas ojeras muy grandes.

— Yo... Esta bien, pero que sea una hamburguesa con queso... Tengo antojo de- — Se callo cuando sintió una pequeña.punzada en su estómago. Prácticamente todo el color de su rostro se fue en un instante. Se sostuvo del joven enfermero y ella se alarmó.

— Vamos a mi consultorio

— N-No.. Espera, yo... Debo ir con mi doctor.. Él.. Agh! 

— No te preocupes, también se manejar pacientes adultos — Ella sonrío, pensando que esa era la preocupación del joven. Wen Ning lo llevo con cuidado hasta el consultorio recostando en la camilla despacio, saliendo después para no incomodar.

— Ya.. Ya estoy bien. — Asi como había llegado el dolor, se había ido. Este suspiró pues nunca había sentido un tipo de retortijón así. 

— ¿Qué? Dejame ver tu estómago — Con cuidado la doctora le levantó la playera, llevando la campana de su estetoscopio para escuchar. Quizás era algún síntoma de una gastritis. Lo que no esperaba era escuchar un latido. Se quedo estatica un segundo. Wei Wuxian pudo notarlo. — ¿Podrias sentarte un segundo?

— Y-Yo.. Ahn... No es necesario, ya no me duele... Quizás fue un retortijón por algo que comí, debería irme ya. — Se sentó en la camilla para quererse parar pero ella evitó que lo hiciera, le paso la campana en su pecho y allí estaba otro palpitar, diferente al que había escuchado.

— ¿Acaso tú... Esto sonara descabellado... Pero, acaso tú estas embarazado? — Ni siquiera ella sabia que estaba preguntando. 

El pelinegro no sabía que contestar, avergonzado solo agacho la cabeza. 

— Oh. Leí a cerca de casos como el tuyo, tenía entendido que había muy pocos casos en este planeta, es fascinante encontrarme contigo. 

—Yo no soy- 

— ¿Quien lleva tu caso? ¿Ya tienes hospital para el parto? ¿Tomas suficientes vitaminas? 

— Ah-

— ¿El padre sabe? ¿Vives solo? 

— Yo-

— Disculpa, son muchas preguntas. Es que, es... En serio fascinante. Si no tienes un doctor, puedo ofrecerme para ello. Además, el parto puede ser aquí, la clínica es de mi familia y soy la mejor. 

— ¿Por que... 

— Uhmm, Quizás por que me recuerdas a mi hermano. Ven, vamos a comer algo. Ese pequeño o pequeña debería comer también. ¿Sabes ya que es? 

— Nop

— ¿Todo esta bien? — Tocó el menor de los Wen.

— Pasa — Ella sonrió y ayudó a bajar de la camilla al pelinegro. 

— Vamos a comer algo.


	9. 8 meses

Tres meses. Tres meses que su tío lo tenía en Suiza. 

Eran las 5 de la mañana, ya se había acostumbrado al cambio de horario. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, y tratar de comunicarse con su hermano y saber algo de Wei Ying, nada podía funcionar. Lan Wang Ji seguía sin saber que había hecho mal para que lo castigasen asi. Su único pecado era amar con toda el alma a Wei Wuxian, y no veía nada malo en ello. 

Se levantó de su cama con el sueño abandonando su cuerpo, era fin de semana así que no tendría clases o tutorías. Tenía un solo día para estar solo y salir, aún que realmente se quedaba en su habitación para tocar su piano. Sí, el piano que le había obsequiado su pareja. Era la única cosa que su tío le había permitido traer, y le había mentido para hacerlo. "Te juro que lo compré yo, por favor, dejame llevarlo, es lo único que pido" 

Sonrió amargamente mientras abría el grifo del agua, esta comenzaba a salir fría y poco a poco calentaba, sin embargo le dio lo mismo. Se sacó la ropa y se metió aún cuando el agua estaba helada. 

— No debes mentir. — Soltó una risa llena de frustración. Pegó la frente al mosaico en la pared, dejando que el agua resbalase por su cabello corto y su espalda. Abrió los ojos solamente para ver sus manos. Aún tenían las cicatrices del castigo que le había dado su Tío. No le tenía rencor, entendía porqué el castigo, simplemente no le parecía justo. 

Después de unos minutos reflexionando bajo el agua, ahogando el llanto que no quería sacar, salió en toalla cuando escuchó la puerta. 

— Joven Lan, ¿Esta despierto? 

Giró el rostro para ver el reloj de la pared, era extraño que a esa hora estuviese alguien despierto, incluso las personas que se ocupaban de la mansión Lan en ese país, se levantaban unas horas después que la familia. 

— Hmm. 

— Su tío quiere hablar con usted, lo espera en su despacho. 

Se escucharon los pasos alejarse y siguió con su rutina. Se cambió, se puso su traje blanco, se acomodó el cabello así como su collar y salió al encuentro de su familiar. 

— Buenos días, WangJi 

— Buen día Tío, estoy aqui. 

— Sobrino, se que estos meses has tratado de comunicarte con Xichen. 

Lan Zhan no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo firme. 

— Las comunicaciones serán mas restringidas. Sé que lo haces para saber de ese chico, pero debes entender que tienes que sacarlo de tu cabeza, de tu sistema. 

¿Sistema? 

De pronto Lan WangJi tuvo un Deja vú. Recordaba la noche en que se emborracho. La noche que había decidido salir con su hermano y Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying. 

De pronto, recordó besos. 

Caricias. 

De pronto recordó gemidos. 

Sus orejas se sonrojaron. 

— Debo retirarme. 

Sin dejar que su tío terminara de hablar, fue a su habitación. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Recordaba todo. Estaba completamente seguro. Y esta vez las lágrimas no las pudo contener. Su pecho dolía y su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Odiaba no haber recordado en ese momento. Quería con toda su alma volver a tocar la piel de su amante. Rozar sus dedos con esa suave nivea. 

Se odiaba, se maldecía. Pero sobre todo. Quería volver desesperadamente. 

Otro mes pasó, componía canciones. Todas relacionadas a Wei Ying. Todas melancólicas, todas llenas de amor. 

En una de sus clases, una joven se acercó a él, era amable y bastante bonita. Era muy dedicada al Chello sin mencionar que era una genio. 

— ¿Eres Lan WangJi? — Ella mencionó con un acento chino bastante gracioso, era suiza y hablar chino no era sj fuerte, sin embargo ella sabía hablarlo y entenderlo. 

— Así es. 

— Mucho gusto, soy Elena. Mi padre es amigo de tu tío, espero que nos llevemos bien. 

— Hmm. — Asintió amablemente y volvió su vista a los apuntes. 

En la salida como regularmente esperaba Lan Zhan, iba a caminar solo hasta su mansión, sin embargo aquella peliroja de ojos esmeralda lo interceptó en el camino. 

— ¿Te diriges a casa? 

— Hmm. 

— Oh, muy bien, te acompañare. Es aburrido caminar sola. ¿No crees? ¿Como te puedo llamar? Siento que Lan Wang Ji es muy... Ya sabes, formal. 

— Wang Ji. 

— Esta bien, Wang Ji — Ella resonó con suavidad el nombre y soltó una pequeña risilla. 

Ella tenía la personalidad de Wei Ying... Ella no era Wei Ying. Lan Zhan no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo la escuchó hablar. 

— En fin, espero verte mañana. ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? 

— Hmm. 

— Vaya, solo sabes decir 'Hmm'. Eres extraño, me gusta. — Volvió a soltar una risa, cargo bien en la espalda su estuche de Chello y siguió su camino. 

A ese siguiente día le siguieron otros mas hasta convertirse en semana, y esa semana se convirtió en otro mes. ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendría que seguir soportandola? ¿Cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar la angustia de estar lejos de la persona que amaba? 

___________________________

— Cielos, mira eso — La doctora paso el escaner por la barriga ya bastante notoria del joven. Desde que había optado por aceptar la ayuda de ella, ya no se sentía tan solo. Además de que su hermana acababa de casarse pocas semanas antes y casi todo el bufet le había enviado. 

— ¿Algo esta mal? 

— No cariño, al contrario, esta creciendo muy bien. El siguiente mes tenemos que programar la cesárea. 

— ¿cesarea?

— Wei Wuxian! ¿Para que te doy libros de maternidad si no los vas a leer?— Esta le dio un pequeño golpecillo en la frente después de retirar el escaner y sacarse los guantes de latex. 

— Hermana, no seas tan mala, los ha intentado leer de verdad. 

— A-Ning, no seas tan condescendiente con él. Voy a pensar que lo quieres mas que a mi.

— Estas celosa — Wei Ying soltó mientras se reia y se limpiaba el gel en su barriga.— Hablando en serio, gracias Qing por hacer esto por mi... Y gracias Ning por quedarte conmigo este tiempo. 

— N-No es nada — El joven asintió con una timida sonrisa

— El que mi hermano sea tu enfermero personal fue decisión de él. — La doctora río y se levantó para poder ir a su escritorio. — Bien, sigue tomando las vitaminas que te di. Están sirviendo bastante bien. 

— Claro! Debo irme ya, es tarde y debo arreglar unas cosas en el apartamento. 

— A-Ning, cuidalo... Wei Wuxian... Cuida de mi hermano. 

Ambos asintieron y salieron del consultorio. Se habían vuelto mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, parecían almas gemelas. Hablaban de todo y de nada. Conocían sus inseguridades, sus miedos y tambien sus aspiraciones. Wen Ning sabia toda la historia de Wei Wuxian y viceversa. Eran prácticamente hermanos sin compartir sangre. 

— Lotus Passion... — Susurró Wei Ying al pasar el club nocturno que estaba al unas calles de su edificio. — ¿Alguna vez has entrado? 

— No, no me gusta mucho ese ambiente. 

— Jajaja, eres como un bebé. — El joven le empujó un poco. Al llegar a su apartamento se encontró con un hombre de traje en su puerta. 

— ¿Es usted Wei Wuxian? 

— Ahm... S-Si. 

— Buenas tardes, soy el abogado Liu Chang, vengo a entregarle este documento. Es una carta de restricción a la familia Jiang, se ha descubierto que tiene contacto con los hijos, por lo que cualquier cosa relacionada, ya sea dinero o bienes se le confiscara también. 

— Yo no... Tengo nada. 

— Esta bien, dos oficiales vendrán el dia de mañana para corroborar. Su teléfono también tiene que entregarlo. Buena tarde. 

Y sin más se fue. Su corazón se volvió a romper. Ni siquiera podría volver a ver a lo que le quedaba de su familia, ya no podía acercarse. Saco su pequeño teléfono y no existia llamada o mensaje de su amado. Borró todas las conversaciones que tenía con sus hermanos y lo dejó listo, le dolió por que tenía la esperanza de que manteniendo su número Lan Zhan podría hablarle. 

Que iluso se sentía. 

Al entrar al apartamento, se encontraron un paquete. 

— ¿Pediste algo por correo? 

— No — Negó A-Ning. 

Wei Wuxian se acercó al paquete y tenía el nombre de Xichen. Lo abrió, era la flauta que él había visto meses atrás en la tienda de música. 

— ¡Que bonita!

— Lo es... — Había una nota. 

"Mi hermano quería obsequiartela por tu cumpleaños. Felicidades"

— Mi... Oh. 

— ¿Que pasa? 

— Olvidé que... Hoy es mi cumpleaños.


	10. Grabadora

— ¿Puedes escucharla?

— Wang Ji... 

— Por favor, es por su cumpleaños... Tío solo quiere darme una llamada al mes, y solo contigo. Escúchala... 

— Bien. Lo haré. — Lo que realmente Huanguan-Jun ignoraba, es que su hermano lo tenía en altavoz con una pequeña grabadora al lado. — Te escucho. 

La melodía sonó, era preciosa. Armonizaba a la perfección en cada nota. Xichen cerró los ojos, se dejo llevar. La música le recordaba a Jiang Cheng, su sonrisa, su rostro cuando se enojaba. Creyó realmente entonces que el propósito de esa tonada era recordar al ser amado. Cuando término, Xichen detuvo la grabación. 

— ¿Y?

— Perfecta, como todo lo que haces hermano. 

— Creo... Que...yo y Wei Ying... 

— No necesitas decirme, lo sé. No me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé.

— ¿Sabes como... Está? 

— Esperandote. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del segundo Jade y asintió para si mismo. 

— Debo colgar, me encontraré con Cheng y sabes como se pone cuando se enfada. 

— Gracias por todo Hermano. 

— No me agradezcas, te extraño. 

Ambos colgaron y el primer Jade levantó la mirada para ver a su novio parado en el umbral. 

— ¿Como me pongo? 

— Como un bebé. 

— ¡Zewu Jun! 

— Ya, Ya. — Guardó la grabadora en la bola su pantalón

— Debo regresar en unos días a estudiar y tu solo te preocupas por mi hermano. — Hizo una pequeña mueca de celos a lo que su novio se acercó y lo abrazó 

— Agradece que mi tío se fue, y que Madam Yu tampoco está. ¿Como está Yan Li? ¿La trata bien la vida de Casada?

— Ugh, no quiero hablar de ello. Su esposo es muy... Pedante. Pero al menos la trata bien, se nota que la ama...

— Tenemos que dejarle esto a Wuxian. — Señalo su bolsillo y tomó su chaqueta. 

— ¿Cuando podremos hablar sobre nosotros?

— Cuando te vuelvas CEO, Antes no. Cheng, sabes que si mi tío se entera de lo nuestro terminará llevandome a mi también. Hemos creado esta relación desde hace años, si nos vamos a casar, vamos a hacer las cosas bien. También... Quiero ayudar a tu hermano y al mío de paso. 

— ¿Te ha dicho algo Wuxian del bebé? 

— No, le deje un presente hace unos días, solo que no he sabido nada de él

Salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Xichen.

_________________________

— ¿Entonces, eso es todo? 

— Si, si no queda nada más es todo lo que nos llevaremos. 

— Ella no me quitará nada mas, ¿cierto? 

— De acuerdo a la orden que tenemos, el dinero que ella le dio en un principio se le va a respetar, solo nos llevaremos su teléfono. — Wen Ning estaba parado detras de Wei Wuxian tratando de calmarlo. 

— Esta bien, gracias. — No pudo decir otra cosa y cerró la puerta cuando los abogados salieron. 

— Lo siento... 

— Todo esta bien, tranquilo. 

_______________________________

— ¿Almorzamos juntos? — La pelirroja llego a la mesa donde estaba sentado Huanguan-Jun, dejando su bolsa de comida en esta. Él simplemente la ignoró. — Cielos, eres mas frio que el Polo Sur. 

— Aburrido. — Este mencionó mientras miraba por la ventana. Ya estaba cansado de soportarla, no quería verla. Ella le recordaba a Wei Ying. 

— Vamos, solo quiero ser tu amiga. — Ella bajó los hombros un poco. — Si te soy sincera, no me gustas de 'esa' manera. Me gustan las chicas. 

Eso captó la atención del joven, volteandola a ver. 

— Hasta que me pones atención, ¿eres de esos? ¿Que les gusta ver dos chicas... Ya sabes? 

— ¡No! — Este mencionó sin levantar mucho la voz, pero lo suficientemente para sonar autoritario. 

— Ya, ya, solo bromeaba hombre. — Ella se rio y sacó su almuerzo. 

— Hmm.. — Se quedó callado un momento. — A mi me gustan los chicos... Bueno no, solo uno en realidad. 

Ella dejó de comer unos segundos y alzó la vista al joven —'Lo sé'— Ella susurro y continuaron comiendo en silenció.

____________________________

— ¿En serio solo pudiste conseguirle este lugar? 

— Jiang Cheng, ¿Que esperabas? Él no quizo aceptar mi ayuda, solo quería que le consiguiera un lugar barato. Esto fue lo menos peligroso y barato que pude conseguir. Ahora esperame aquí. — Se colocó un gorro y sus lentes oscuros, llego al edificio del chico y dejo la grabadora en el correo que correspondía al apartamento del chico. La primera vez había pedido ayuda al casero, pero esta vez sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, entonces decidió tener mas cuidado. Una vez dejando la grabadora salió de alli, subiendo al auto y manejando lejos del lugar.

______________________

— No me siento bien... — Susurró Wei Ying mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. — Me siento mareado. 

— Iré por tu comida favorita y heladl ¿Si?, recuestate, no tardaré. 

Wen Ning lo dejó a pesar de sentirse preocupado, pero tenía que obligar a su amigo a comer, en dos días no había probando alimento alguno y tanto él como su hermana estaban muy preocupados. 

— ¿Correo? — cuando pasó por los buzones del edificio notó que la puertita que correspondía el de ellos estaba abierta. Estaba la grabadora con una nota y el nombre de Wei Ying.

Primero lo primero. Guardó la grabadora y salio del edificio. Paso por el restaurante de comida rápida favorita de Wei Wuxian y después por un litro de helado de su sabor favorito. 

Volvió después de una media hora y subió las escaleras a un segundo nivel donde se encontraba su apartamento. Al abrir la puerta su amigo estaba dormido, quizás las emociones y el agotamiento de esos días lo habian tumbado. Soltó un suspiro dejando la comida en la mesa y el helado en el congelador. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y se sorprendió al sentir la grabadora. La habia olvidado. Tuvo curiosidad por leer la nota, pero se contuvo, decidio dejarla a un lado y solo puso play a la pequeña grabadora. 

'Te escucho'

Fue lo primero que sonó antes de que la música empezara a sonar. De pronto sintió sus ojos humedecerse, las notas le transmitían tanto. Era como escuchar a Wei Ying cuando tocaba la flauta para su bebé. 

— Huanguan-Jun... — Susurró entre sueños y fue abriendo los ojos, estaba seguro de que podia escucharle, escuchar melodías de su novio, lo sentía. Su corazón lo hacía. 

— Y-Yo.. Lo siento, te desperté. — Le puso pausa y le entregó el artefacto. 

— ¿Que es esto? 

— Lo dejaron para ti, junto a una nota. 

Volteó el rostro hacia la dirección que le señalaba su amigo y tomo la pequeña tarjeta. ’Esto es su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Él te sigue amando, por favor, no lo olvides'   
Se mordió el labio inferior y puso play a la canción. No pudo aguantar el llanto y Wen Ning se postró a su lado, tratando de calmarle

De repente, sintió una patadita. Eso lo distrajo del llanto y Miró a su amigo. Luego otra, y despues otra. Él bebé estaba reaccionando a la canción. A la canción dd Lan Wang Ji. 

— Entonces... Ya sabemos quien es su favorito. — Susurró tomando la mano de su amigo para llevarla su barriga — durante meses le hable, le canté, le toque la flauta y el muy desagradecido no se movía. Llega la canción de su padre y parece una lombriz. Lo voy a enterrar como un vegetal a ver si no es una lombriz de tierra. 

— ¡Wuxian! Que dices — Empezó a reir y le acomodó el cabello al verle mas animado. 

De pronto, esa felicidad cambió, los pequeños empujes que su bebé estaba fando ya no eran pequeños, ahora dolían. Había leído sobre contracciones que eran falsa alarma, ya las habia sentido antes, pero esta vez era realmente doloroso. 

— Llama.. Llama a tu hermana... Por favor.


	11. Desesperación

Lo único que escuchaba eran a las personas del hospital a su alrededor. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Realmente no estaba seguro de que pasaba, solo podia parpadear y ver imagenes borrosas de Wen Ning y Wen Qing hablándole para que no perdiera la conciencia. 

Sin embargo la perdió. No supo en que momento lo llevaron dentro del quirófano, ni cuando le estaban practicando la cesárea. 

Solo podía escuchar las voces lejanas de sus amigos diciendo 'Hemorragia, necesito que la paren, el bebé esta afuera. Revisen sus signos vitales'

De pronto no escuchó nada. 

Se dejó desvanecer, se sentía tan ligero. No le dolía más nada. Su pecho estaba sin presión. Todo estaba bien.

Un llanto. Eso fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Despertó en un cuarto de hospital, la máquina de signos vitales corroboraba su estado actual, y buscó por todos lados a alguien pero no habia nada. Se toco su barriga pero ahora se sentia vacía, a pesar de tener aún la hinchazón de un embarazo. 

— Mi... Mi bebé. ¡Mi bebé! 

Estaba por perder la cordura cuando entró Wen Ning a la habitación, y sonrió al verlo despertar, corriendo para abrazarlo. 

— Wuxian, Wuxian. Él esta bien, esta en la sala de maternidad. Mi hermana específicamente pidió que lo cuidaran con el mejor trato. Incluso esta apartado de los demás bebés. Él esta bien. 

Pudo volverse a recostar y sintió una punzada en vientre, se levantó un poco la bata y vio la venda y faja que envolvían su estómago. 

— Tranquilo, no quedara una marca mas que una simple y pequeña cicatriz. Mi hermana fue cuidadosa y solo queda recuperarte. 

____________________

— El niño nació. Es mi hermano, no puedes prohibirme-

— Puedo prohibirte lo que se me de la gana. Tú tienes que encontrar una esposa y tener hijos. Tu hermana ya hizo su parte, ahora haz la tuya. Tu estancia en el extranjero te hará entrar en razón.

— No, esper-

Madam Yu cortó la llamada. Se encontraba en las oficinas de la empresa Jiang, por lo tanto, recorrer los pasillos era abitual para ella. La empresa iba a quedar en manos de Jiang Cheng en un un año, y ni Wei Wuxian ni nadie iban a cambiar su decisión. 

_________________________

— Bienvenido a casa, A-Yuan. 

El joven Wen acompañó a casa s Wei Ying, asegurandose de que todo estuviese bien, esta vez ya no podría quedarse con él. 

— Lamento no poder quedarme... 

— Esta bien, Wen Ning, muchas gracias por todo ahora. Estaremos bien. 

— ¿Estas seguro? Es decir, podriamos hablar con el director del hospital y...

— Tu hermana ya arriesgó demasiado en ayudarme a traerlo al mundo, todo estará bien. Lo prometo. 

— Ests bien, pero puedes llamar-... Lo siento, quise decir, visitarnos. 

— Lo haré, tu Wen Qing fue muy clara en decirme que tengo que tengo que llevar al pequeño Yuan a consulta. 

— Vale... cuidense. 

Justo cuando cerró la puerta y se quedó con la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, comenzó a llorar. Habia estado un mes en el hospital recuperándose, y aún que la herida por fuera ya no tenía puntos, e incluso la costra ya estaba saliendo, su amiga le dijo que tardaría dos años o quizás más en recuperarse, e incluso sería difícil volver a embarazarse. Como una flor rara dando frutos una sola vez para despues marchitarse. 

— Lo siento mucho A-Yuan... Me estoy quedando sin dinero, Shijie y A-Cheng no están, Lan Zhan no está... No he sabido nada de Lan Xichen. Soy el peor padre que existe. 

Con el corazón en la garganta, observó a su pequeño hijo que dormía placidamente. Era tan extraño, en los libros de maternidad habian dicho que el bebé lloraria mucho y que las horas de sueño las perdería. 

______________________

— ¿Cómo estas Wang Ji? 

— Hmm. 

El segundo Jade contestó escueto, mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla de la oficina de su tio en suiza. Tenían vacaciones, por lo que ahora se concentraba solamente en estudiar o practicar. 

— Quisiera hablarte de algo.

— Hmm.

— ¿Recuerdas a Elena? 

— No podría, me sigue a todos lados como una plaga.

— ¡Wang Ji! 

— Lo siento, tío. 

— Bien. — El director de la escuela GusuLan Institute se acomodó la barba, mirandole fijamente— Tienes que conocerla mejor

— ¿Para qué? 

— Bien, sus padres y yo hemos decidido comprometerlos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Se casarán una vez vuelvas a Bejing, y volvamos a GusuLan Institute. Te convertiras en el maestro principal de música, y expandiremos no solo a Media y Media superior. Tu hermano ha hablado conmigo para hacer un proyecto integrando mentes desde preescolar. Moldearlos para ser brillantes en un futuro

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con qué me case con ella? 

— Sus padres, son los directores de esta escuela. Al unirlos en matrimonio tendriamos el apoyo de esta escuela y podriamos incluso ofrecer becas. 

— No, me niego. 

— No es una pregunta. Puedes retirarte.

___________________________

— Cielos, A-Yuan... ¿Podrias ser un poco como yo? 

Otro mes había pasado tan rápido y el pequeño A-Yuan no se molestaba en llorar, incluso parecía aun mas tranquilo cada vez que le ponía la canción que Huanguan-jun había compuesto para el. Incluso cuando tenia hambre, solo extendía sus pequeños bracitos. Ese era su señal. Levantar las manitas para poder pedirle algo. No lloraba, no hacía hacis berrinches, simplemente extendia sus manitas. 

— Lo lamento tanto... Tengo que conseguir trabajo, no queda mucha fórmula, y yo no puedo darte pecho por todas las medicinas que me mando Wen Qing... 

Buscó en las alacenas, y en su refrigerador pero para él no existia mas nada de comer. El dinero ya se habia esfumado, o lo que le quedaba de dinero. No habia podido hablar con Xichen, y eso era lo más desesperante. Wen Qing le habia regañado, no por A-Yuan, pues el bebé estaba en perfecta condición, pero Wei Ying estaba decayendo muy rapido. 

— Me queda un poco para comprar algo de pan... Ven, vamos a salir. 

Lo tomó con su cobija, colocándole una pequeña gorrita de entre la ropa que su cuñado le habia regalado y ropa que su Shijie le habia mandado sin que Madam Yu se enterara. 

Caminó hasta la calle, acunando a su bebé entre sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo, se tambaleó un poco, quizas la presión se le habia bajado o quizas era la desnutrición.

— Ey, lindura ¿Estas bien? — Un joven quizas unos años mas grande que él le sostuvo por los hombros, asomándose un poco para ver al pequeño bebe con ojos color ambar que se asomaba por su cobija.

— Si.. lo siento... Me mareé.

— Hmm, me llamo Jin Guanyao. ¿Estas bien? Pareces... Muy flacucho. 

— Si yo... — Se le nubló un poco la vista y sostuvo mejor a su bebé.

— Ey, Ey... Ven. — Le llevo hacia adentro de un establecimiento. Realmente Wei Ying solo le siguió pues no tenia mucho sentido resistirse si no tenia fuerzas. Entraron a un restaurante y el joven le pidio comida. Mucha comida. 

—¿Y la mamá? 

Wei Ying bajo la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Esta bien no tienes que contarme. ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas?

— N-No...

— No sobrevivirán, ni tu ni ese bebé. 

—Y-Yo... — Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Era cierto. La renta se acercaba, los pañales y la comida escaceaban, la formula, sus vitaminas. Su pecho empezo a dolerle y de pronto el olor de la comida le hizo salivar. 

— Tienes buen rostro, y se nota que tienes buen cuerpo. Soy el dueño de Lotus Passion. ¿Que te parecería trabajar para mi? 

— P-Pero yo no...

— Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras. Se nota por tu condición fisica no tienes fuerzas. Quizas solo empezarias sirviendo tragos. No te preocupes por el bebé, podemos buscar a alguien que lo cuide y-

— ¡No!.. quiero decir... Yo tengo quien pueda hacerlo... Solo, solo... El horario...

— Hagamos algo, trabaja para mi, te ayudaré dandote trabajo y te daré una buena paga para que puedas mantener a tu bebé. A cambio, cuando te fortalezcas, te volverás mi atracción principal. ¿Trato?

Wei Ying lo pensó. Realmente lo penso, pero no pudo evitar negarse cuando ls primera cucharada de comida entro por su boca. Solo habia podido alimentsrse a base de vitaminas y ramen. Ya no aguantaba más, queria una vida mejor para él y su hijo. Tenía que aguantar hasta que Lan Zhan volviera. 

— Trato.


	12. Convicción

La Música resonaba en todos lados, la herida habia sanado por fuera, pero por dentro sun le dolía. A veces sentía tirones. 

El pequeño A-Yuan ya estaba por cumplir su primer año, y su querido A-Ning lo estaba cuidando. La joven hermana de la familia Wen no habian podido negarse, finalmente tambien le habia tomado mucho cariño a su pequeño sobrino de palabra. 

Todo eso estaba pensando Wei Ying mientras llevaba entre la multitud las bebidas. No tenia ropa tan extravagante o provocativa como las chicas o los chicos allí. Simplemente una camisa que estaba descubierta por el pecho, negra con destellos rojos, sus pantalones de piel negros pegados y un liston rojo en su coleta, que llamaba mucho la atención. Eso y que para la mayor clientela era el más atractivo -y joven- entre ese lugar. 

Suspiró, extrañaba mucho su vida anterior. Su vida antes de eso. Y su jefe, no, el joven Yao ya le estaba preguntando si podria hacer su show principal, que tenía que prepararse. 

Resignado, terminó su turno por ese día con la advertencia de que tenia que llegar al dia siguiente antes de abrir para que pudiera hacer el primer ensayo de su presentación. Odiaba eso, pero la paga era... Muy buena. 

_______________________

Los preparativos estaban en la mesa. Él no queria, ni siquiera lo estaba pensando o considerando. Incluso Elena se veía incomoda. 

Los respectivos tutores de ambos bebían té y charlaban, incluso reian por anécdotas que el pasado les traia a las mentes. 

Cuando el menor de los Jades tuvo suficiente e iba a rerirarse, la joven le detuvo con su mano por el brazo, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó al oído del pelinegro para poder hablar y que nadie mas que este le pudiese escuchar.

— Tengo un plan... Sé que te graduadas en cuatro años y yo también. Mira, yo tengo una novia y de verdad, de verdad no quiero casarme contigo. No lo tomes a mal... — Volteo a ver a los más viejos y seguían sin prestarles atención— Escucha, tenemos que aplazar la boda, lo mas posible. En cuanto nos graduemos tendremos libertad. Podemos fingir, y tratar de llevarnos bien para que cumplan aplazar la boda. Tú tienes que volver con el chico que me contaste.

— Wei Ying... — Susurró casi tan bajo, que parecía más para él que para recalcarle el nombre a ella. 

— Sí, con él. Tranquilo, estoy segura de que funcionará. Además, cuando nos graduemos, yo iré a Alemania a verla y tu puedes regresar a China. Si todo sale como planeo, yo me casaré con ella a espaldas de mi padre y cuando se entere, por obvias razones te dejarán en libertad. ¿Vale? 

— Hmm. — Con un poco de duda, pero la desesperación inundandole el cuerpo, aceptó el trato, sin embargo no le gustaba tener que esperar aún cuatro años mas.

_______________________________

— Volví. 

Suspiró cansado. Quizás no estaba kuchas horas allí. Habia quedado trabajar solo medio día y por suerte, ese día hasta la tarde no hubo tantos clientes. Era raro ver un club nocturno abierto desde temprano hasta tarde, pero no podia quejarse. 

— Bienvenido A-Xian

— Cada vez que me llamas asi, extraño a mi Shijie... Creo que su hijo esta por nacer. Que rápido creció mi hermanita. 

— ¿Has sabido algo de tu familia? — se acercó el pelinegro para entregarle al bebé al recién llegado. 

— Realmente no, hola cariño — le besó la carita regordeta y el pequeño sonrió. — Solo las noticas que llegan a aparecer en la tv. Es lo bueno de que Jiang Cheng este por heredar la empresa de mi tio. Me siento muy feliz por él. 

— A-Xian...

— Mmh, esta bien. Creo que mañana comenzare por los ensayos... Para, tu sabes.

— No creo que ese trabajo sea realmente bueno.

— La paga es muy buena Wen Ning, además, Shizui pronto crecerá y debo buscar una guardería y después una escuela. Escuche que LanGusu Academy abrirá para estudiantes jovenes. Creo que me alcanzará para darle la mejor educación. Oh, y pronto podre comprarme un movil nuevo.

— Joven Wei, pronto cumplirás veinte años, ¿No crees que deberiamos celebrar? ¿Me dejarias regalarte algo de cumpleaños?

— Oh es cierto. Vaya, estaba pensando realmente en que comprarle a mi pequeño. También va a cumplir años. ¿Quién lo diría? 

— Me alegra que cumplan el mismo mes, así puedo hacer dos regalos en uno.

— Tacaño.

Ambos amigos soltaron una risa y al final, Wei Wuxian aceptó el dejar a su mejor amigo planear una pequeña reunión. Quizas solo serian ellos cuatro. Los hermanos Wen y su bebé. Al final del día, ya no estaba tan solo como había pensado. ¿Verdad? 

______________________

Casi como un suspiro, entre los ensayos y cuidar a Shizui, no se dio cuenta que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Ese día, como cualquier otro se despidió de su bebe, le dejó comida preparada a su amigo y abrio la puerta. Su boca formó una pequeña 'o' al ver quién estaba del otro lado. 

Lan Xichen con una brillante sonrisa estaba del otro lado. La cara de Wuxian se palidecio y lo metió a la casa, cerrando la puerta como si alguien fuese a encontrarlo.

— ¿Porque? ¿Que haces aqui? 

— Hola a ti también. — El mayor de los hermanos Lan inspeccionó el apartamento, era la primera vez que estuvo alli.

— A-Xian, pasa al...go?

Tanto para Wen Ning, como para Lan Xichen, fue una sorpresa ver al otro. Uno por ver a una persona bastante atractiva y con un porte de millonario frente a el. El otro por que vio a esa criatura a la que llamaba sobrino en brazos de un desconocido.

— Veo que seguiste tu vida.

— ¿Qué? Oh, Zewu-Jun, que dices. Él es Wen Ning. Es hermano de mi doctora y mi mejor amigo. Cuida de Shizui mientras yo trabajo

— Oh, ya veo, una disculpa. — Se acercó curioso, para ver a su sobrino. Sus ojis se iluminaron. Realmente era hijo de su hermano. Las facciones, si bien eran parecidas a Wei Wuxian, aquellos ojos eran completamente identicos a Lan Zhan. Dorados y expresivos. El pequeño le extendio una manita y sin dudarlo, lo tomó en brazos. — Quiero decirle a mi tio. No deberías de sufrir tanto.

— Xichen, por favor. No... No quiero que la vida de Lan Zhan sea peor. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cuando volverá? 

— Cuatro años.

El mundo se le vino encima. Creia que el enojo se le pasaria al tio en un año. Pero aun faltaban cuatro mas. Se recargó en la pared, llevandose una mano al estomago. Aguantandose las ganas de gritar. 

— Lo siento, Wang Ji no puede hacer nada. Lo vigilan todo el tiempo, lo hacen por que ya intento escaparse en varias ocasiones. Realmente quiere volver a ti. Ahora... Tengo noticias que espero no te alteren. Lo comprometió mi tio, con una chica suiza. 

— No es cierto Zewu-Jun. ¿Por que juegas estas bromas? No son divertidas. 

— Lo siento, quería decírtelo yo por que... Saldrá pronto en las noticias. Solo, ten fe. Él no se casará. 

— Pero... Pero...

— Debo irme... — Entregó de nuevo al bebe, dando un pequeño beso en la frente fel mismo y despidiendose de Wen Ning. — En serio, ten un poco de fe. Mi hermano hará lo imposible por volver a ti, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para-

— Aceptenlo.

— ¿Que?

— Cuando su escuela abra las puertas para estudiantes de preescolar... Acepten a A-Yuan. 

— Wei Wuxian...

— Por favor. Pagaré la colegiatura, solo quiero que tenga un mejor futuro. Que sea mejor que yo.

— Lo haré. Tranquilo, veremos que podemos hacer para ello. 

Se despidieron y esta vez, dejo que se fuera el primer jade primero. Se recompuso, nuevamente se despidió de su pequeño y su mejor amigo y fue hacia su trabajo.

Esta vez, se esforzaría el triple si era posible. Si Lan Zhan no llegana a volver, si no regresaba a sus brazos. Esta vez tendría que esforzarse el triple para que su bebé saliera adelante y le hiciera tragar las palabras a Madam Yu, y arrepentirse a Lan Quiren por separarlos.


	13. Numero desconocido

— Woow. ¿Estas seguro de que puedes pagar esto Wei? 

— Sip, creo que es algo que merece mi bebé. Ademas, esta lejos de Lotus Passion y así los clientes dejaran de seguirme.

— ¿Como vas con eso? 

— Esta mejor, el jefe ha sido muy amable en dejar que uno de seguridad siempre me acompañe

Ambos caminaron por el apartamento vacío. Era en un vecindario tranquilo, le recordaba mucho su antigüo vecindario, con su casa y sus hermanos. Soltó un leve suspiro y los ojos dorados y curiosos de su hijo lo voltearon a ver.

— Ya es justo un lugar mas grande, cariño cumples dos años en una semana. 

— El tiempo pasa muy rápido. 

De su bolsillo sonó una notificación. El teléfono que un cumpleaños pasado le habia regalado su amigo aun lo tenía.

— Ahora tienes dinero para comprarte uno mejor y aun usas eso?

— Me gusta. Es bonito. 

Ambos sonrieron y el abrió el teléfono. Por suerte Xichen había ido mas veces de las que esperaba a ver a su sobrino, le llevaba regalos. Y justo hablando del primer jade, el mensaje tenía un número. Solo eso. No explicaba mas. 

Un nudo en el estómago se le formó. ¿De quién podria ser ese número?

Marcó solo por pura curiosidad. Cuando la voz del otro lado le respondio con un suave y dulce 'Hola' supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba 

— Shijie...— y comenzó a llorar.

_____________________________

La joven Yan Li tenía todo lo que habia deseado. Lo que su madre estaba buscando, con su compromiso y matrimonio lo había encontrado. No pudo decir que su boda habia sido el día mas feliz de su vida, por que si bien, estaba feliz. No tenia a su pequeño hermano con ella, y eso, eso le partía el corazón. 

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, simplemente estalló en felicidad. Ella y su ahora esposo estaban felices. Si bien en la escuela habian dicho que nada mas graduarse quizás formarían una familia, no creían que iba a ser tan fácil. De nuevo, aun que se supone que tenia que estar feliz, radiante. No tenia a su hermano pequeño para compartir esa felicidad. 

Cuando su hijo nació, de su cuñado secreto, Xichen, sabia que el pequeño A-Yuan cumpliría un año. Ella estaba feliz. Se imaginaba que su precioso sobrino se parecería a su hermanito. Sosteniendo a su propio bebé, comenzó a llorar. Quizás Wei Wuxian no era su hermano de sangre, pero lo amaba tanto como a Cheng. Eran sus hermanos, y que la separaran de uno, era horrible e insoportablemente doloroso. 

— Por favor.

— No puedo, por mas que quisiera, el único fuera de todo esto es Lan Xhichen, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me dice como está, ni como esta sobreviviendo. Siento que madre tiene micrófonos en todos lados. Xichen ya ni siquiera llega a estar en la empresa, cada vez que intentamos estar juntos, o siquiera hablar de nosotros, alguien de madre llega y lo hace salir. 

— A-Cheng...

— No se que hacer, tengo miedo de llegue el día en que mis excusas para no buscar esposa la harten y me consiga una.

— Todo estará bien, A-Cheng... — La joven abrazó a su hermano. A pesar de tener un traje costoso, y su aspecto totalmente diferente a esos dias de academia, aún era un pequeño a los ojos de su hermana. — quiero que vengas a la fiesta de primer año de A-Ling, por favor. 

— Sabes que lo haré con gusto.

— Él te ama, a pesar de tu mal humor. Le gusta estar cerca de ti. Mi marido se pone celoso de ello. — Ambos rieron un poco, de pronto y de la nada, su teléfono sonó. Le pareció extraño. Por lo general no recibía llamadas, su esposo solo le llamaba por la tarde para saber como estaban, y Jiang Cheng estaba frente a ella. Miró la pantalla y era un número desconocido. 

— ¿Hola?

— Shijie...

Sus ojos se agrandaron por completo. Se levantó de su asiento, volteo a ver a todos lados como si alguien fuese a descubrirla con un pecado, sin embargó recordo que estaba en su casa. Y en secreto íntimo, su esposo le habia jurado que nada de las deciciones de Madam Yu afectarían su vida ahora que estaban casados. 

— A-Xian... — Ella se permitió llorar cuando escuchó esa suave voz sollozando. Se sostuvo de su hermano y con la mano con la que no agarraba su móvil, la llevo a su estómago. Se le habia apretado por la sorpresa y emoción. 

— ¿Es Wei Wuxian?

Ella Asintió y le hizo señas que guardara un poco de silencio.

— A-Xian... ¿Cómo estás? 

— Papi...

— Shh, Shizui, papá esta al telefono.

— Dámelo, Wei.

Wen Ning tomo al pequeño que estaba en brazos de su amigo y lo llevo a recorrer el departamento. 

— Ya sabe hablar. — Yan Li sonrió de oreja a oreja despues de escuchar esa pequeña vocesita.

— Y caminar. Es muy inteligente y bastante independiente. No habla muy bien, y solo sabe decir algunas palabras, pero se hace entender bien. Es muy tranquilo... ¿Cómo... Como estas tú?

— Ay, A-Xian... Te he extrañado tanto cariño. A-Ling esta bien, esta sano. Es muy gruñon como su papá y A-Cheng.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Alli esta Jiang Cheng? 

— Si

— Salúdamelo. Shijie, tengo que cortar... Xiacheng me dio tu número. Por favor... Guardalo. No pongas mi nombre, no quiero que Mandam Yu se entere. 

— ¿Ya lo sabe Lan Wang Ji?

— No... Escuché que va a casarse. Tengo miedo Shijie. 

— Ten fe, hermanito. Ten fe. 

__________________________

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, y con esa sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba su hermana colgó el telefono y a su contacto simplemente lo guardo con la palabra 'Flor' 

Firmó el contrato y pagó en efectivo. Todo lo que Wei Wuxian ganaba en Lotus Passion lo guardaba y todo era en efectivo, no fue extraño que la persona que me vendía el apartamento se sorprendiera de todo el dinero que el chico cargaba, a pesar de verse tan humilde. 

— Pues ahora es suyo el apartamento, espero que se instalen bien.

La persona de la inmoviliara salió dejando a los mejores amigos y al pequeño en ese espacio grande. 

— Debo traer todos los muebles del antigüo apartamento y apurarme, lamento que tengas que quedarte con Shizui por la noche. Sabes que Yao me cambió el horario y...

— Tranquilo A-Xian. 

Regresaron al que por el momento aun era su apartamento para guardar las cosas que quedaban. 

______________________________

De nuevo la rutina. No le era difícil, despues de que su cuerpo sanó ya podía subir y bajar por aquel tubo de metal que se encontraba a la mitad del escenario. A pesar de ser un establecimiento de strippers, era bastante elegante. Las y los strippers eran atractivos. La función principal era él.

Su cuerpo delineado con esas prendas que casi dejaban nada a la imaginacion, le acompañaban en toda la danza. 

La musica que sonaba de fondo era So High de Soja Cat. 

Primero le dio la vuelta al cilindrico de metal, llegando hasta quedar de frente a la audiencia. Ambas manos.las dejo tras su espalda sosteniendola y se deslizó hacia abajo quedando de cunclillas un momento. Volvió a subir, dejando su boca entreabierta, una invitación que su acto de sensualidad requería para.llamar la atención. Tomo con ambas manos el tubo y se impulsó para subir, enredar las piernas en el y dar una pequeña vuelta. 

Escaló un poco y con las piernas aun enredadas, se hizo hacia atras para solo sostenerse de las piernas y extender los brazos al aire, moviendose de forma sensual y lenta. 

Bajo y se acercó acechando al público, moviendo sus caderas de aquella forma sexy que siempre cautivaba la vista de todos en el lugar. Se Agachó a uno que otro joven o dama que le llamaba para darle dinero. Acercaba siempre su rostro a los ajenos, como si fuese a besarlos, pero al final terminaba tomando el dinero y levantándose al siguiente. 

Una vez la canción terminó su acto tambien. Tenia la obligación de ir a atender algunos privados pero el habia quedado en acuerdo de que nadie pudiese tocarlo y jamas llegar a algo sexual. 

La noche pasó tan rapido como siempre que al salir, ya estaba amaneciendo. Quizas eran las 4 o 5 de la mañana cuando salió de alli. 

— ¿Te vas?

La voz que sono le era conocida, habia un hombre que lo habia estado molestando desde el primer dia de su 'debut' hasta ese momento. 

— Así es, con permiso.

— Puedo acompañarte. 

Los pasos se adelantaron casi hasta llegar a su lado pero por suerte, el de seguridad que estaba esperandolo y acompañándolo siempre se interpuso.

— Será mejor que no cause problema.

El hombre solo chasqueo la lengua y se fue.

___________________________

— ¿Ya esta la construcción? 

Cuando la voz de su tio parecio que hablaba con alguien, Lan WangJi se acercó a la puerta para escuchar. Su 'prometida' como habia dicho, habia hecho tiempo, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Por su parte lo que hacia Lan Wang Ji era poder inscribirse a todas las clases y clases extra para mantenerse ocupado y no ver a su tío para nada. Sin embargo, ese día lo tenia libre.

— Así es Tío, cuanso terminen de las remodelaciones los salones para la primer generación de estudiantes menores podra abrir sus puertas. 

— Bien. En unos años mas tu hermano se casará. Podrás quedarte tú siendo el director y tu hermano de encargara como subdirector y maestro principal fe música. 

— Tio... ¿No crees que es suficiente? Wang Ji ya hizo lo que pediste, es suficiente castigo. 

— ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Tu sabes lo que hizo!

— Él lo amaba, tío. 

— No me importa.

— ¿Y si yo amo a un hombre? ¿Y si amo a Jiang Cheng? 

—... Es el hijo heredero de la compañía Jiang, no me opondría. 

— ¡Tío!...

— La diferencia entre Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian, es que es problemático, pobre y sin futuro. 

Los puños de Lan Zhan se volvieron blancos de tods la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellos. ¿Por que importaba el estatus, el dinero? El tenia suficiente de ambos, él queria darle todo a Wei Wuxian 


	14. Temor a ser descubierto

Dicen que el amor es una experiencia diferente a cualquier cosa que uni experimenta en la vida. A veces es agridulce, siempre con un tono claroscuro que ensombrese los pesares de la vida, dandole cierta luz a un camino inserto. 

Eso es lo que habia estado pensando Lan Zhan todo ese tiempo. Pero em tiempo se le habia ahotado. Los cuatro años terminaron, estaba graduandose. Estaba preparado para poder regresar a China. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de él y su "prometida" habian sido en vano.

Despues de que Lan Quiren aceptó que Lan Xichen se comprometiera con Jiang Cheng, las cosas fueron en picada. 

La graduación fue algo que paso desapercibido, una ceremonia sin objeto ni causa para el segundo jade. Algo a lo que estaba obligado a asistír pero que realmente no queria. 

Cuando volvió a China, todo parecía igual pero al mismo tiempo, completamente diferente. Él sabía ahora que Madam Yu habia corrido a Wei Ying de esa grande mansion de los Jiang, que YianLi estaba casada y tenia un hijo y que los preparativos de la boda de su hermanos estaban próximos. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Lo peor era, que tenia que casarse en pocos meses después de su hermano, y trabajar ahora para la escuela de su Tío, quien se la dejaria a su hermano. 

El mundo se le estaba cayendo encima y el no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Wei Ying. Su hermano le contó la ultima residencia pero cuando fue a su busqueda, ya no habia nada de él, y las personas no sabían a donde habia ido a vivir. 

Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia que hacer con su vida. ¿Wei Ying estaría bien? ¿Seguiría con su vida? ¿Se habria casado? Cerró los ojos, por que la peor arma de uno mismo son sus pensamientos negativos. La puerta con pequeños toquidos le llamó la atención.

— ¿Estás despierto?

— Hmm.

Lan Xhichen entró a su habitación para acercarse a su hermano, verlo en ese estado le dolía el corazón al mayor de los Jades, pero habia perdido contacto con su cuñado hacia un año y no lograba localizarlo. 

— Vamos a festejar nuestra despedida de soltero, tengo un amigo que tiene un club. No quería pero Cheng quiere ir, supongo que puedo darle ese gusto un dia.

— No quiero ir.

— Por favor, no has salido desde hace unas semanas. Hazlo por mi...

Sin poder rechazar mas a su hermano, decidió acompañarlos. La cita era tarde noche y el simplemente acomodó su cabello largo y su traje blanco que acostumbraba a llevar ahora. 

_________

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? 

— No hablar con nadie y hacerle caso al tio Ning.

—Bien.

Wei Ying sonrió de oreja a oreja, su hijo ya cumplía cuatro años y era muy inteligente. Estaba tan orgulloso de que, al enviar la solicitud a Lan Gusu Academy le hayan aceptado. Tenia el dinero para hacerlo, y aun que Xichen quiso tratar de contactarlo. Decidió cortar toda comunicación con la familia Lan. 

Primero por el bien de su hijo, no necesitaba saber de su pasado ni de su familia. Segundo, por que ya estaba tratando de olvidar a Lan Zhan, era muy infantil seguir esperando por alguien que se iba a casar 

— Mi hermana vendra a quedarse a dormir, quiere ayudarle a A-Yuan a organizar todo para el Lunes. 

— Wen Qing no tiene nada que hacer verdad? 

El soltó una risa. 

Adoraba a Qing tanto como a su Shijie, y realmente estaba muy contento de poder tener comunicación por lo menos con YanLi. Cheng aún no hablaba con él, pero, él sabía que todo aún era por Madam Yu. Aún pasaran años, ella seguiría odiandole. 

_______

El club Lotus Passion era bastante grande, elegante por ponerle una palabra. Si bien habia muchas chicas y chicos con poca ropa, la verdsd es que el ambiente era ajeno a cualquier club. Incluso, se podría decir que solo entraba élite y gente con mucho dinero. 

— Lan Xhichen. 

— Jin GuangYao

Ambos amigos se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que obviamente, Jiang Cheng no pasó desapercibido y se acerco para jalar a su prometido de una forma peculiarmente posesiva hacía él. 

— Oh, Tú debes ser el prometido. Siempre creí que Lan Xichen regresaria a mi.

— ...

— Es broma, cariño, deja de fruncir asi el rostro. 

Ambos amigos rieron y Yao los llevó hasta una mesa exclusiva. Una zona apartada pero donde podían ver perfectamente el espectáculo. 

—Llegan justo a tiempo a nuestro espectáculo familiar. Nuestro querido Patriarca Yiling nos demostrará sus encantos. 

Y así fue, despues de que todos tomaron asiento y que una de las chicas sin mucha ropa les tomara la orden de bebidas, todos los presentes que no solo eran los hermanos Lan, miraron hacia el escenario.

La luz se apagó, la música comenzo y solo una luz rojiza se apuntó al escenario  
Un cuerpo curvilíneo caminó hasta el centro del escenario. Tenia una coleta de caballo que le adornaba de forma sensual, su ropa constituía en un pantalon de cuero, unos tirantes negros con pequeños estoperoles plateados, no llevaba zapatos ya que le era más fácil bailar sin ellos, y en su cara tenia un pañuelo negro con destellos rojos que le cubria solo la mitad de la cara. Habia optado por ese atuendo el día de hoy. 

Su rutina, como cada noche acompañado esta vez de Move de Taemin.   
El baile embelesaba e hipnotizaba a todos los presentes como siempre.

Todos menos a una persona.

Lan Zhan estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, miraba a aquel bailarin sin realmente mirarlo. Veia sus curvas y veía su cuerpo. Veia la forma en que bailaba, pero simplemente no le prestaba mucha atención. 

Jiang Cheng habia decido no mirarle, estaba ocupado bebiendo y llamando la atención s su prometido. Claro, había sido su idea ir desde un Inicio pero no contaba con que el ex de su pareja seria el dueño de ese club y que no pararan de hablar. 

Cuando el espectáculo de Wei Ying terminó, muchas personas arrojaron billetes al escenario. Dos chicas semi desnudas llegaron a recogerlo. El simplemente agradeció y salio de alli. 

Claro que, habia salido corriendo por que él si habia visto a Lan Zhan, él habia reconocido esos orbes dorados que eran idénticos a los de su hijo, sin embargo no quizo acercarse. Quizas la vergüenza de trabajar en ese sitio o querer seguir manteniendo el secreto de su hijo. 

El Lunes llegó y su pequeño tenía todo listo para su primer día de clases. El le arregló su cabello en una pequeña coleta, pues Shizui habia decidido tener el cabello largo como su papá y salió con él. 

Shizui queria aprender a tocar el piano. Queria ser el mejor, según sus palabras 'Si era el mejor entonces Papá de las nubes volvería a ellos'

Era tan adorable y claro, Wei Ying no le habia guardado el secreto de que tenia otro papá, simplemente habia escondido algunos detalles y a Lan Zhan lo había nombrado como 'Papá de las nubes'

Cuando llegaron a Lan Gusu Elementary, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rapido que sentia que se le saldria del pecho, hace tanto tiempo que no pisaba ese sitio.

— Llevalo tú

— Pero Wei

— No puedo... Te lo juro, no si lo veo. Si está ahí yo...

— Bien, bien, yo lo llevaré.

Wen Ning bajó del automóvil de Wei Wuxian para llevar de la manita a un contento Shizui hasta las puertas de la escuela. Su sorpresa fue que Lan Xichen estaba recibiendo a los nuevos estudiantes en las puertas, junto con otros maestros. 

Trago saliva le soltó la manita a su pequeño sobrino, palmeo su cabeza y el pequeño entró sin retrasos a aquella institución.  
Los ojos curiosos de Lan Xichen no pasaron desapercibidos esa acción y cuando el pequeño paso frente a él, su respiración se corto. Era identico a su hermano.

Esta seria la oportunidad para todos. 

Asi como comenzaron las clases, Xichen llevo a su sobrino de la mano hasta el salón donde impartía Lan zhan

— Hermano

— ¿Que pasa?

— Disculpa por interrumpir, te traigo un alumno

— Pero él debería ir en los grados primeros

— Es un prodigio, por favor, lo tomaría yo pero estoy realmente ocupado

Los ojitos curiosos del pequeño pasaban de Xichen a Lan Zhan. El pequeño vio a Lan Zhan y automaticamente se encariñó. Para el, aquel señor parecia tan guapo, tan genial. Tenia ojitos dorados ¡Como los suyos! Quizas, ahora su papá no necesitaría encontrar a papá de las nubes, quizas solamente su maestro de piano podría ocupar ese lugar. 

— Bien, siéntate ahí. — Le señaló una banca en el frente, era el mas pequeño de todos y por alguna razón le causaba cierta familiaridad, por lo que aceptó sin titubear. — ¿Sabes tocar el piano? 

— Sí. Papá me enseñó, aun que yo queria aprender a tocar la flauta como él. 

— Hmm. 

Lan Zhan dejo que los otros estudiantes siguieran copiando algunas partituras y se acercó para sentarse al lado del pequeño, para ver la capacidad de su talento. Si bien, no era bueno, era sorprendente para su edad. 

Tendría que informarle al padre o tutor que su hijo estaría en su clase y no con los otros niños, debía estar en esa clase avanzada y poder sacar todo el talento. 

— ¿Puedes traer mañana a tu madre o a tu padre? 

— Si! Mamá no tengo, pero papá sí, también esta el Tio y la tia. 

— A tu padre. 

— Sip!


	15. La verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, he estado subiendo otros fanfics que tenia en mi antigua cuenta de ff.net y los subo aqui y en Ao3 así que a veces me hago bolas y termino sin escribir nuevo cap para este. 
> 
> Les quiero agradecer, ya que estamos llegando a la recta final por sus lecturas. Hace mucho tiempo no tenia tantos lectores, y la verdad, con mis antiguos fics habia tenido un Hiatus de casi siete años, hasta que llegué a MDZS. 
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por su lectura :) por cierto, tengo Twitter, por si quieren seguirme y darme sugerencias o ideas para algun fic que quieran leer 
> 
> @Taevantekookie

— ¿Que es esto?

— Mi maestro dice que tienes que reunirte con él.

— Maldición, Lan Xichen, ¿Por qué quieres verme? — Entre esos pensamientos, colocó la grabadora que aun guardaba con la grabación de Lan Zhan, en el buró de su hijo, reproduciendo la canción que cada noche le ponía para ayudarle a dormir. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

Caminó hasta la sala, encontrandose a los hermanos Wen en la misma, mirando la T.V.

— Gracias por aceptar quedarse con Shizui.

— Es nuestro sobrino, es divertido.

— Además, el no es tonto como tú — Wen Qin solamente sonrió de medio lado y Wei negó varias veces.

— Hay comida en el refrigerador.

Agradecía que su amiga no tuviese turno esa noche, no queria dejar solo siempre a Wen Ning, de por si sentia una carga en el corazón por pedirle tantos favores.

Despues de su rutina, de aquellos aplausos y grandes ovaciones que recibía noche tras noche. Justo a las cuatro de la mañana salio. Generalmente salía recien el sol se asomara, pero esta vez tenia esa junta y tendría que dormir por lo menos un poco.

— Buenas madrugadas, Loto de Yiling.

La voz tan familiar le dió escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos apretando sus nudillos. Él no era de los que se asustaba fácil, ni de los que huía de las peleas. Pero ese tipo llevabs años atormentandolo, y desde que los chicos de seguridad ya tenian plena certeza de no verlo cerca, ya no lo acompañaban a su coche.

— ¿Que quiere?

— ¿Cuando podre provarte como se debe?

— Lo siento, pero no hago ese tipo de trabajo.

— Pero eres un prostituto. ¿No?

— Con permiso. — Wei solamemre rodó los ojos y continuó caminando.

— Hey, Loto de Yiling... O querría decir, Wei Wuxian.

Entonces se quedo de pie, paralizado. La sangre se le enfrió.

— Sí, sé todo sobre ti. Se donde estudia tu hijo, se donde vives. Incluso se quienes estan cuidando de él esta noche. Creo que sería lo mejor si me haces caso.

Comenzo a correr. Esta ve no por el mismo, si no por su hijo. El otro tipo se quedo parado, sonriendo. Wei Ying manejó lo más rápido hasta su casa. El corazón lo sentia en la garganta, estaba palpitando tan rapido que sentia que se asfixiaba.

Abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro. Fue a la habitación de invitados y estaban alli sus dos amigos dormidos placidamente, fue a la recamara de su hijo e igual, estaba dormido y tranquilo. Acercó su cuerpo a la cama, dejando caer la mochila que traia colgada y se hinco junto a su cama.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podia tener una vida tranquila?

La luz del dia le golpeó el rostro, y unas manitas pequeñas le sostenian el rostro con tanta dedicación que cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio esas grandes orbes doradas que le miraban fijamente

— ¿Papá estás bien?

Shizui era tan inteligente. Sonrió y le abrazó tan fuerte que el pequeño lucho un poco para safarze hasta que se dio por vencido.

— Papá, se hará tarde...

— Cierto, lo lamento.

Wei Ying se levantó con cuidado del suelo, cargando en sus brazos a su hijo y sentandolo en su lugar para desayunar. Dejo preparado el desayuno para cuando sus amigos despertaran. Él tomo algo de fruta, jugo y emprendieron el camino a la escuela.

— ¿Tu maestro es bueno contigo?

— Si! Papá, es fenomenal. ¿Sabes? Es mucho mejor que papá de las nubes.

— Hey, no digas eso... Nadie es mejor que papá de las nubes.

— Pero él no va a volver.

— Shizui, basta.

El niño solamente cruzó sus bracitos mientras seguian en marcha en el auto de Wei Ying.

La academia siempre le parecía imponente y esta vez se sentia tan pequeño como siempre. Suspiró un poco y salió del auto. Tomó la mano de su pequeño.

Entró a aquel gran edificio y se sintió de veinte otra vez. Era completamente como si no hubieea pasado el tiempo, solo habia arreglos minimos, nuevos salones y lugares de juego para niños. Llegó al salon que su hijo le indico y abrió la puerta.

El profesor estaba mirando por la ventana, por lo que Wei Ying podia ver solo su espalda... Pero el aroma. Aquella loción que hace mucho no olía comenzo a hacerle temblar las piernas, quería salir corriendo.

— Buenos dias profesor!

— Hmm

Lan Zhan Volteó y justo en ese momento, ambos orbes se conectaron. Wei Ying soltó la mano de A-Yuan, llevandola a su boca para cubrirla. No se lo creía. No era posible.

Lan zhan Bajó las manos que habian estado detras de su espalda y ahora estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— Wei Ying.

— No...

Salió corriendo cargando a A-Yuan, sin embargó antes de que siguiera Lan Zhan lo sostuvo impidiendo que siguiera. Justo en ese momento, Xichen pasó. Sabia lo que estaba por pasar, se acercó con cuidado, tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo cargó.

— Es el momento para que hablen

— Xichen

— Ven Shizui, vamos a los juegos un rato.

Los alumnos no habian llegado todavia, Lan Zhan ahora entendía por qué. Su hermano habia planenado todo eso.  
Llevo a Wei Ying al salon de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

— Tienes un hijo

— Si..

— ¿Te casaste?

— No...

— Tienes... ¿Pareja?

— ¿Y que mas da? Te vas a casar.

— No lo haré.

Lan Zhan se acercó a Wei Ying levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero el mencionado se apartó un poco.

— No... Lan Zhan, no podemos.

— ¿Por que no?

— Tu Tío me odia. Y si mi Tia se entera, podria... No se, ella encontrara de nuevo la forma en joderme la vida.

— Por favor.

Por fin le tomó del rostro. Cielos, si Wei Ying dijera que no era debil por esos ojos, estaría mintiendo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tan anhelado que los dejo sin respiración después de un tiempo interminable. Se abrazaron, por que eso querian tantos años, abrazarse.

— Cásate conmigo, no me importa de quién sea el niño... Lo criare como mío.

— Lan Zhan...

— Hmm.

— Shizui... Shizui es tuyo...

Lan WangJi se separó de él, para buscar la broma en sus palabras pero no habia broma, no habia tonos de sarcasmo, no habia juegos. Solo unos ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Que?...

Y entonces Wei Ying le contó todo. Su condición. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado. Lo que pasó cuando perdió todo por Madam Yu y que le habia dado el 'Dinero que le correspondía' para sobrevivir. Y sobre todo, le contó de que trabajaba ahora y que lo habia visto esa noche.

— No lo harás más.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No te expondrás.

— Bueno... Yo debo decidir eso.

— Wei Ying, cásate conmigo. Si te casas conmigo, ya no podrán separarnos. Mi tio no puede hacer nada ya, pues mi hermano es el director. Y el compromiso se romperá.

— Eso va... No saldrá bien.

— Por favor, quiero... Quiero conocerlo.

— Dile... Dile que toque el piano para ti, Lan Zhan... Cuando toque el piano para ti, podras conocerlo de verdad. Escucha, Shizui no sabe... Que tú, Lan WangJi eres su papá. Sabe de tu existencia, pero no tiene un nombre para tu rostro.

— Wei Ying, permíteme hacerlo. Permiteme casarme contigo, hagamoslo ahora.

— ¡¿Ahora!? ¡¿Estas loco!?

Wei Ying retrocedió un poco, si bien eso lo habia esperado por años, esta vez su hijo ya era mayor y no podía decirle de la noche a la mañana que se casaría, y también estaba el tema de que tenianque confesarle que, el papá de las nubes era el mismo que su profesor.

— Dame... Dame tiempo.

— Te daré hasta la boda de Xichen

— ¿Cuanto es?

— Menos de un mes

— Por dios, Lan WangJi.

Este negó con una sonrisa, pero Lan Zhan le tomó por el rostro, él estaba determinado. Tenia esa oportunidad y no iba a dejarla pasar.

— Por favor.

— Cielos... Bien, esta bien. Solo... Hablare con Shizui.

— Podemos salir, vamos a salir.

— El sábado. Salgamos el sabado, ¿Esta bien?

— El sábado entonces.

— Debo irme.

— Debo hacerte una pregunta.

— Hmm.

— ¿Por que se llama Wen Shizui?

— No podía darle mi apellido. Si... Si mi tia se enteraba ella, quizas me lo quitaría, no queria quería arriesgarme. Wen Qin y Wen Ning aceptaron ayudarme.

— Le cambiaremos el apellido.

— Já — Solto con una risa de incredulidad ante sus celos — ¿Y que apellido?

— Lan. Será Lan Shizui.

— Que arrogante. Siempre tan arrogante.

Le tomó sin preocupaciones por el collar que siempre portaba y le acercó para volverlo a besar. Ese beso ahora no era de reencuentro, o quizas sí, pero un rencuentro más íntimo. Sus cuerpos reacciomaban y cuando menos supo, ya estaba sentado en el escritorio de aquel profesor con las piernas al rededor de su cintura y Lan Zhan atacando su cuello

— Espera... Espera. Cielos, Lan Zhan, es una escuela.

— Debiste decirme...

Lan Zhan recargó la frente en el hombro de su amante, cerrando los ojos frustrado.

— Lan Zhan?...

— Debiste decirme de tu embarazo...

— Crei que era lo mejor.

— Pasaste... Por tantas cosas solo...

Sollozo un poco, y Wei Ying lo abrazó instintivamente, acariciando aquel azabache y ahora largo cabello.

— Ya... Esta bien, no soy tan débil.

— Lo se, pero, debí estar alli.

— Ahora podemos... Hacer las cosas bien. Dame tiempo.

— Hasta la boda.

— Diooos, ¡Lan Zhan!

_______________________________


	16. Encuentro esperado

El sábado llegó mas rápido de lo que Wei Ying quiso. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Estaba abrumado y le había pedido a su jefe que le diese el sabado para faltar. A regañadientes, Yao aceptó.  
Su hijo no paraba de nombrar a Lan Zhan, y es que solamente las palabras 'Es tu hijo' se apoderaron del aludido, Lan Wang Ji se habia vuelto comoletamente sobreprotector. Llevaba a todos lados a Shizui, incluso el niño a veces se abrazaba a su pierna cuando tenianque irse y Wen Ning pasaba a recogerlo.

Estana de más decir que Lan Zhan le lanzabs una mirada repleta de rayos de celos al pobre Ning.

Entonces Wei Ying se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de recomponerse. No lo había visto por casi cinco años, y llegaba de la nada a pedirle matrimonio. ¿Estaba loco?

Más loco se sentía él por qué estaba desesperado por decirle que sí. Sin embargo, su orgullo y su miedo le abordaban bastante.  
Supo que no quedaba tiempo cuando el timbre de su hogar sonó, su estómago se hizo pequeñito y su hijo tomó su ñequeña mochilita dd conejo, metiendo todo lo que él creía necesario llevar.

Como eran unos sandwiches que su papá le había hecho, tres juguitos para Lan Zhan y para Wei Ying, su muñequito de peluche de conejo y algunos dulces que A-Ning le habia dejado.

— Papi, ya llegó, vamos!

El pequeño jaló de la mano a su padre para que emprendiera la caminata, pero las piernas de Wei Ying no reaccionaban. ¿Aún eea muy tarde para decir que no?  
Resignado abrió la puerta y cuando vio a Lan Zhan, su corazón dio una vuelta. Se veía tan hermoso con su ropa casual, un pantalón blanco de vestir, una camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba bien arreglado con un pequeño chongo para no dejarlo caer por completo. Sobre todo, perfecto.

Sin embargo, para Lan Zhan fue al revés. Para él, Wei Ying con sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y rotos de las rodillas, su playera negra con algunos toques rojos y pequeños estoperoles en un lado estilizando su cuerpo, junto a la coleta de caballo que le hacía ver aún mas guapo, le hacía sonrojar las orejas.

Tuvo que soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo para agacharse cuando Shizui le abrió los brazos para que pudiese cargarlo

— Es mejor que papá de las nubes.

— ¡Shizui!

— ¿Papá de las nubes?

— Te lo explicaré después... Vamonos. — Dejó que Lan Zhan cargara a su pequeño, llevandolo en dirección a su automóvil. Tenia una sensación intranquila. Miró a todos lados pero no notó nada extraño asi que subió al automovil.

Cuando llegaron al parque y los tres caminaban tranquilamente por el pequeño camino que se recorria entre los árboles Wei Ying no paraba de mirar de reojo a su amado. Y es que a pesar de los años que no se vieron, simplemente no parecia que había envejecido ni un poco. Se mordió el labio nervioso al ver que el aludido volteaba a verle, apartando la mirada en segundos.

Se sentia incomodamente bien. Esa sensación que uno tiene cuando se reencuentra con su primer amor. Ese sentimiento que jamás se va, si el amor fue muy fuerte.

Shizui corrió hacia los columpios, habia otros niños y Lan Zhan queria ir tras él pero Wei Ying lo detuvo sin pensar mucho tomando su mano.

— Déjalo, conocerá amigos.

Wang Ji asintió y bajó la mirada al sentir el tacto tibio sobre su mano. Wei Ying al darse cuenta quiso apartar la mano, pero como era de esperarse, Lan Zhan no lo dejó, apretó el agarre y entrelazo los dedos.

El corazón del joven padre dio un vuelco, lo sentía latir tan rápido aue incluso podía sentir sus mejillas rojas. ¿A donde se había ido aquel chiquillo que le coqueteaba sin descaro a su novio? Se había esfumado y abrumado ante el nuevo y sobreprotector Lan Wang Ji

— ¿Quién es el papá de las nubes?

— Yo.. ehm.. agh.

Wei Ying lo llevo de la mano hasta la banquita mas cercana a lls juegos infantiles para no perder de vista a su hijo.

— Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Le he contado de ti a Shizui desde que nació. Solo, no le dije tu nombre. Ya sabes, los niños a veces son... Impredecibles. Y he estado en comunicación con Shijie.

— Hmm.

— Quiero ir a la boda de mi A-Cheng, pero... Me matará madam Yu si me acerco.

— Wei Ying, podemos casarnos antes. Por favor

— Tienes una prometida, Xichen me lo dijo.

— Si, me impusieron una, pero no la amo.

— Lan Zhan...

— Por favor...

Wei Wuxian solo se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando su frente en el hombro de su precioso Lan Zhan, cerrando los ojos. Tenia una opresión en el pecho tan grande que le costaba respirar. Si le decía que no, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad con él. Volvería a estar solo y amando a una sombra hasta que la muerte lo llevara. Si le decía que sí, estaba el temor de que Madam Yu y Lan Qiren le arrebataran a Shizui, aun que no tuviese su apellido, juzgarlo por trabajar donde trabajaba. Tratarlo como un prostituto o peor.

Comenzo a sollozar y Lan Zhan acarició si espalda, se acomodó Despacio para poder abrazarlo.

Volvieron a casa cuando el ocaso llegó al cielo y el claro oscuro se pintaba en el cielo. El aire no era frío, pero tampoco caluroso por lo que Wei Wuxian le habia puesto un pequeño gorrito y su bufanda a su hijo para peotegerlo.

Lo invitó a pasar, por que al final del día no era un desconocido y estaba en su derecho a pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo.  
Se acercó a la cocina para preparar unos cafés, estaba tan inmerso en si mismo que cuando la voz gruesa del contrario le llamó dio un saltito por el susto

— Wei Ying...

Volteó y vio a su pequeño comoletamente dormido en los brazos de Lan Zhan. Quizo llorar por que la imagen era tan perfecta que podria considerarse arte. Le guió hasta la recamara del pequeño, lo acunaron entre las cobijas y ambos volvieron a la sala para degustar el café.

— Podria acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

— ¿Te muestras conmigo? Pense que querrías llevarnos a tu mansion de los Lan.

— No me gustaria a mi tio entrometiéndose, además, Xichen se mudará a donde Jiang Cheng.

— Tiene sentido, mi Tía querrá dejarles todo, me preguntó a donde se irá, o si se quedará a molestar. — Soltó con una risa mientras disfrutaba de su café

Wang Ji no pudo aguantar mas y dejó su cafe en la mesilla, le tomó el café que tenia en las manos y lo colocó tambien en esa mesilla de noche.

— Lan zhan, que hac-

Los labios le silenciaron con ese beso que habia sido anhelado pero no dicho. El olor al dulce sándalo que Wang Ji naturalmente tenía le embriagó los sentidos. Rodeó sus hombros para corresponder.  
Lentamente, Wang Ji fue recostandolo sobre el sofá quedando sobre él. El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, de ser tranquilo y templado como el mar, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una marea caliente y vibrante.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Wei Ying cuando los labios de su amante comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que, sin ser tan dedicadas, se borrarían al siguiente día.  
Poco a poco y mientras la temperatura, así como la urgencia que sus propios cuerpos tenían de sentirse, el mas alto comenzó a sacarle la ropa. El cuerpo niveo de Wei Ying era, aun que mas trabajado, justo como lo recordaba. Sus orejas se sonrojaron observandole y el aludido no pudo evitar soltar una risa encantado.

— ¿Sigues siendo timido?

— Esta ve no tomé alcohol, lo recordaré.

— Lan Wang Ji, pervertido.

Y como un 'castigo' Lan Zhan bajo los besos hasta los pezones de su amante, succionandoles y mordiendo ligeramente. We Ying tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no soltar un gemido fuerte.  
Pronto las prendas ya no estaban, ahora adornaban perfectamente el suelo.

Los gemidos del mas bajito sonaban como orquesta para los oidos de Lan Zhan, estaba ocupado en el trasero bien formado del otro, lamiendo aquella entrada a la cual estaba desesperado por sentir. Lo lubricó lo suficiente -Por que sí, le habia preguntado a su hermano como hacerlo correctamente- para poder meter su primer dedo. Sintió al otro temblar bajo su tacto y gemir, quizas de dolor o placer, no lo supo bien, pero su amante le pidió continuar. Movió aquel dedo inexperto dentro del menor, haciendo pequeños círculos y presionandole en aquel lugar que descubrió, hacia dar pequeños brincos de placer a su futuro prometido. Ingresó un segundo y un tercero, sin embargo ya desesperado los retiró. Llevó la punta de su erección hasta ese pequeño lugar que queria explorar.

— L-Lan Zhan.. espera, espera... Hace mucho no lo hacemos.. y... Trajiste condón? Sabes... Sabes que podría quedar Ughhh..

No pudo terminar cuando Lan Wang Ji ya estaba dentro de él. Claro que iba a terminar dentro, y claro que lo iba a reclamar y a marcar y hacerlo suyo, por que a pesar de todo, solo queria a Wei Ying para si.

Las embestidas de ser lentas poco a poco se convirtieron en un poco mas rápidas y conforme a eso, los gemidos de Wei Ying llevaban aquel ritmo tan exquisito que solo Lan Wang Ji podía sacar de él.

Lo cambio de pociscion para ahora él estar debajo y que el menor estuviera arriba, asi pudiese mover com libertad. Por supuesto, Wei Ying no paró un segundo. Su cuerpo habia necesitado tantos años a Lan Zhan que ahora podía experimentar el éxtasis del acto sexual como una droga recorriendole el cuerpo.

Se sostuvo del pecho del mas alto y continuó dando pequeños brincos sobre él, haciendo que entrara y saliera de él. Lan Zhan le tomó por la cadera para dar estocadas mas fuertes, mas directas a su punto. Un escalofrío le recorrió y sin poder evitarlo, tanta pasión le llevó al orgasmo. Se vino entre ambos abdomenes, padra Lan Zhan le tomo varias estocadas más el venirse, pero cuando lo hizo empujó fuerte su sexo que llenó por completo al contrario.

Wei Ying se dejó caer encima de él, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración completamente agitada y cansado

— Acepto...

—¿Hmm?

— Acepto casarme contigo, Lan Zhan...

Eso era lo que Wei Ying necesitó para despejar sus pensamientos. Que Lan Zhan y él eran uno solo. Una sola alma, y que, si estaban juntos, podrían soportar cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro ahora, asi que abrazo a su ahora prometido tan fuerte que Lan Zhan solo sonrió a pesar de que sabía que el contrario no le vería

Lo levantó cargando del sillon y llevó el cuerpo cansado y dormido de Wei Ying a la cama, recostandolo para dejarlo dormir. Lan Zhan se acercó a su pantalón y sacó su teléfono.

— _Dijo que sí... - 10:35 pm_

_— Me alegra leer eso, solo, hazlo antes de mi boda o Jiang Cheng tendra un ataque despues de preparar todo. - 10:35 pm_

_— Será mañana. -10:35pm_

_— ¿Quieres que vayamos? -10:36pm_

_— Sí. - 10:36pm_


	17. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura loquisima.
> 
> Les recuerdo que estoy en proceso con el fanfic 'Herencia' que es un crossover entre MoDaoZuShi y BTS ^-^ También estoy pensando en hacer uno con la tematica de Hwarang, por que que final tan sad el de Han Sung 
> 
> En fin, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que el final les haya gustado, a mi me gustó y quien sabe. Si en algún momento en el futuro quizás suba algun extra. Quién sabe. Ahdhhaa
> 
> Recuerden seguirme en Twitter. @Taevantekookie

Cuando Wei Wuxian despertó, no encontro a Lan Zhan a su lado. Se restregó los pjos mientras buscaba al mencionado por la habitación. Habia un silencio bastante prominente. 

— ¿Lan zhan?...

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para salir de la habitación, fue a la habitación de su hijo para revisar si estaba alli, pero no habia nadie ni siquiera su hijo, fue entonces que su corazón comenzo a latir descontroladamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. 

Iba a ir corriendo por su móvil cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y una pequeña vocesita.

— ¿Entonces serás mi papá ahora?

— Hmm.

— ¡Shizui!

Wei Ying corrió a ver a su hijo quien estaba junto a Lan Zhan, el último traia unas bolsas en sus manos, cargó a su pequeño y lo abrazo fuerte.

— ¡Por dios! No puedes hacer eso, jamás te lo lleves sim avisarme. 

Lo bajó al suelo y comenzó a revisarlo y llenar de besos a su pequeño

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Basta... Solo salí con Wang Ji por el desayuno... 

— Lo siento Wei Ying...

Wei Wuxian suspiro, en verdad no era culpa de nadie. Aún tenia miedo por el tipo aquél del trabajo

— Esta bien.. solo, no lo hagan de nuevo. Desayunemos.

— Arreglé la cita para el registro de nuestro matrimonio para dentro de unas horas

— ¿Que?

— En unas horas. 

— ¡Es demasiado pronto!

— ¡Si! ¡Si! Yo tocare para ustedes. — Shizui corrio a su habitación por su pequeño teclado para enseñárselo a Lan Zhan  
— Conozco una canción... Papi siempre la ponía para mi y la aprendí

— Shizui...

Y así comenzó a tocar, nota por nota la canción que Huanguang-jum habia escrito para Wei Wuxian años atrás. Lan Zhan miró a Wei Ying, esos ojos estaban llenos de muchos sentimientos. El último mencionado solo tenia la mirada hacia su hijo, sonrojado por que sí, no importaba los años que pasaban, él nunca iba a olvidar a Lan Wang Ji.

Una vez que termino de tocar, Lan Zhan se acercó para poder inclinarse junto a su hijo y comenzar a tocar la misma canción. Los ojitos de su pequeño se agrandaron completamente. Aun que con plabras no se lo dijeron, eso le habia dicho absolutamente todo a Shizui.

— Tú... Tú eres... 

Lan Zhan asintió en silenció y el pequeño se le lanzó abrazandolo con mas cariño que antes.

Cuando llegaron los tres al juzgado, Wei Ying estaba temblando, no sabía que podía esperar, miraba a todos lados para ver si encontraba rastro de Madam Yu o Lan Qiren, pero ninguno de los dos estaba cerca, solo, seguía tenia un mal presentimiento y algo que lo hacia sentir inquieto. 

Cuando entraron a la sala donde se presentarían a firmar el acta de matrimonio, el menor de la familia Jiang entreabrió los ojos al ver a sus dos hermanos alli. Jiang Yan Li y Jiang Cheng. El corrió hasta encontrarse con ellos, abrazandolos efusivamente. El pequeño se habia quedado de la mano de Lan Zhan quién caminaba detras de forma tranquila. Obviamente, Shizui no los conocía, pero tras la joven a quien du padre abrazaba habia un pequeño escondido tras ella

— Shijie.. A-Cheng.. que... ¿Cómo?... — A punto de sollozo y dejando que su hermana le limpiara las lagrimas que estaban a punto de correr, este no paraba de sonreir. 

— Bueno... Desde que me casé, madre no se ha entrometido conmigo. Solo, no habia podido verte... No sabía donde vivias, nadie lo sabia A-Xian... Pero esta vez, no podras huir de tu Shijie. Te voy a proteger. 

— Es cierto, En cuanto Xichen y yo también nos casemos, estableceremos independencia total de madre y por fin, por fin podremos estar los tres juntos de nuevo

— Y-Yo... No sé que decir... 

— Solo ve a casarte idiota

Y así lo hizo, cuando terminó de abrazar a su hermano y saludar a Xichen y Zixuan que también habían asistido se acercaron al juez. Despues del largo discurso sobre el matrimonio y el amor, procedieron a firmar aquel acta.

— ¡¿Que diablos crees que estan haciendo?!

Una voz femenina completamente autoritaria se escuchó abriendo las puertas, junto a eso unos tacones resonaban en eco cuando se iba acercando

— No te atrevaz a fimar, Wang Ji. 

Todos voltearon ante la presencia de quienes menos querían.

— ¿Madre? ¿Que haces aqui?

— Todo me habia parecido extraño desde que No contestabas mis llamadas cuando fuiste a visitar a tu hermana. Tus excusas ridículas. Tuve que llamar a Lan Qiren para conectar puntos. 

— Pensé que regresarte a China iba a ser buena idea, pero solo arruinas mas las cosas, Wang Ji, estoy desepcionado. 

— Lo siento tío, pero... Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya firmamos los papeles

— ¡Me niego! — Lan Qiren alzo la voz bastante enojado. 

— Tío, por favor, asusta a los niños— Xichen se colocó entre los dos mayores y los recién casados. 

Al momento que Madam Yu puso los ojos sobre Shizui su piel palideció. Realmente había tenido al bebé. 

— ¿E-Esa es la... Abominación? 

— ¡Hey! ¡Madre! — Jiang Cheng esta vez habló enojado. 

— ¿Quien es este niño? 

— Mi hijo. — Estableció Lan Zhan, cargando a su pequeño quien estaba ya completamente asustado. 

— Tú qué?! 

— Eso es una abominación antinatural que Wei Wuxian y tu hijo crearon. Ese niño no debía nacer, es un adefecio — y entoces, por primera ve en su vida sintió una mano golpearle con la palma sobre su cara. La primera vez que Wei Wuxian de habría de defender de ella, de sus insultos, de sus amenazas. 

— ¡No le permito hablar así de mi hijo! — volteó a ver a Lan Qiren— Quizás no llene sus expectativas, pero lamentablemente este pequeño.. este ser de luz, este precioso angel es hijo mio y de Lan Zhan. Es un Lan. 

Despues de aquello, Lan Qiren se acerco despacio ver al pequeño y si, en definitiva era casi identico a Lan Zhan si no fuera que en algunas facciones se parecía tanto a Wei Wuxian. 

— Yo no... Sabía yo...

— Por favor tío, se lo suplico, no separe más a mi hermano de su esposo. 

Lan Qiren simplememte se quedó en silencio, dio un largo suspiro y se dió media vuelta para salir. Madam Yu estaba histérica, iba a regresarle la cachetada a Wei Ying cuando Jiang Cheng se metió, tomandole la mano.

— Él ya no es tuyo oara que puedas golpearlo o maltratarlo madre, y si Yan Li y yo decidimos estar al lado de él, tampoco tienes la autoridad de estarlo. Te pido por favor que te retires, y si haces algo contra Wei Wuxian, te juro por dios madre que esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. 

Madam Yu solamente se llevo la mano a su mejilla y se fue de alli completamente avergonzada y enojada. 

Al final, las cosas buenas estaban pasando para ellos. 

Despues de celebrar una pequeña comida en la casa de Wei Ying y que este simplemente no contestara el como había ganado tanto dinero, invitó a sus dos mejores amigos, los hermanos Wen para que todos se conocieran

Una vez terminaron y todos se fueron dejando a la apreja recién casada, estos llevaron a dormir a un cansado Shizui, quien despues de todo el estrés en el juzgado, se la habia pasado jugando con Jin Ling. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Lan Zhan mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos. 

— Si... Solo estoy pensando en qué trabajar ahora, si en definitiva no me dejaras trabajar con Yao. 

— En la escuela, puedes trabajar como maestro

— ¿De qué? Estas loco Lan Zhan.

— Música, siempre fuiste bueno.

— Solo quieres que este cerca para que puedas monopolizarme ¡Eso es ilegal! 

— Wei Ying..

— Seguro quieres hacer tus fantasías realidsd, haciendolo en un salon o asi. Lan Zhan pervertido. 

— ¡Wei Ying! 

Esta vez el Lan se había sonrojado y fruncido el seño, a causa de ello, Wei Ying solo hania soltado una risa. 

— Tengo que ir a renunciar, ¿Puedes pasar por mi? Salgo a las 6 am. Tengonque hablar con Yao. 

— Hmm. 

Y así fue. Cuando llegó a Lotus Passion, este fue directo a dónde se cambiaban y después a la oficina de su jefe. 

— ¿En serio me dejarás? 

— Lo lamento, mi esposo... 

— ¿Es uno de los Lan dices? Mmh, por terminé con Xichen hace tiempo, el perseguía otro sueño además de que su tío jamás me aceptó. Para ser honesto, en ese entonces también se dio cuenta que su prometido no solol amaba como amigo, así que, solo fue cuestión de tiempo el que terminaramos

— Lo siento...

— Esta bien, pequeño Yiling, solo haz tu última rutina. Te extrañaremos aquí, aún que encontré a un buen reemplazo. Se llama Nie Huaisang. No es tú, pero es bastante bueno en lo que hace. 

— Bien, al menos no dejo vacío mi lugar. 

Ambos rieron, por que a pesar de que tenian una relación Jefe-Empleado, al final del dia, nunca se llevaron mal.   
Esta vez iba a dar su último espectaculo. La música comenzó a resonar en las bocinas. Lo vocearon y alcanzó a escuchar el "Denle un fuerte aplauso para su última presentación, te extrañaremos Patriarca Yiling" 

La canción que sonaba de fondo era 'Never be the same' de Camila Cabello, y a pesar de tener un tono bastante nostálgico, él sabía como moverse entre el escenario y el largo tubo de metal en el que daba movimientos bastante sensuales. 

Siempre moviendo las caderas, llevando sus manos al aire y luego sobre si cuerpo, delineando mientras se agachaba y volvía a subir cuando iniciaba el coro de la canción. 

Los aplausos y gritos llegaron una vez que terminó y dió todo de si en ese show. Bajó del escenario para servir tragos, hablar con la multitud. Sin embargo, sentía que alguien le observaba mas de lo usual. Cada vez que volvía la mirada, no habia nadie. Otra vez esa sensación de inseguridad le rodeaba. 

Cuando dieron las seis de la mañana salió cansado. Pudo distinguir el auto de su esposo, sonrió de alivio y caminó unos pasos hasta que alguien le tomó por el brazo y este volvio la mirada. Era aquel hombre, el maldito acosador. 

— ¿Te vas? ¿Me vas a dejar? 

— Le pido que me suelte.

— Oh no, esta vez tú me acompañaras. — Sacó una navaja mientras Wei Ying abría los ojos y la sangre se le iba del cuello. En lo unico que pensaba era en su hijo. 

— ¡Sueltalo! 

Lan Zhan habia salido del auto en el segundo que el hombre se habia acercado a Wei Ying. El hombre le apuntó con la navaja al cuello de Wei Ying y Huanguang-jun simplemente levantó las manos al aire un poco, mirandole fijamente

— No te acerques o juro que lo mato. Este prostituto es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar

— Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan esta bien... Por favor, cuida a Shizui.

— Wei Ying. 

— ¡Hey, que pasa ahí! — Un guardia gritó desde la aprte de atras e hizo que el hombre con la navaja volteara, dando la oportunidad de que Lan Zhan tomara a Wei Ying y lo arrojará lejos. 

Cuandl el hombre se dio cuenta se apresuró a arrojar el golpe con la navaja pero Lan Zhan lo empujó para desestabilizarlo

— Paren! Ustedes dos! 

El hombre no le importó que el guardia se fuera acercando y se lanzo contra Lan Zhan, lanzando el golpe con la navaja, clavandosela en el hombro. Lan Zhan dio un pequeño gruñido de dolor pero aprovecho en patearlo por el estomago, arrojandolo contra la pared, causándole un golpe que le sacara un poco el aire. 

— Lan Zhan!!!

El de seguridad llego para tomar al hombre y esposarlo, llamo a otros dos y pidieron tanto una ambulancia como a una patrulla. 

— Lan Zhan, oh dios, Lan Zhan.

— Ve a casa.. Shizui se despertará pronto

— No voy a dejarte.

— Alcanzame en el hospital. ¡Ve!

Wei Ying solo asintió y vio cuando tanto la ambulancia se llevaba a su esposo, como la patrulla al loco.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba en completo estado de Shock. ¿Como habia dejado que pasara eso? ¿Por que seguian pasandole cosas malas? 

Lloró hasta que su hijo solito habia despertado y lo habia encontrado en la puerta de entrada llorando.

— ¿Papi? 

— A-Yuan... Lo.. lo siento.

— ¿Y papá Lan? 

— T-Tuvo un accidente.. vamos... Vamos a cambiarte y a verlo al hospital. 

Una vez terminó de cambiarle sus pijamas y el de refrescarse un poco para no quedarse dormido por la falta de sueño, llegaron al hospital. Lo llevaron hasta una habitación donfe Lan Zhan estaba ya vendado por el hombro y tranquilo.

— ¡Papá! 

Shizui corrió y como pudo, escaló la cama de hospital para sentarse y abrazarlo.

— Estoy bien. — Lan zhan simplementr acarició su cabecita. 

— Dios... Odio esto, odio que te puedan dañar por mi culpa.

— Tranquilo, Wei Ying... Sé que Xichen se encargará de mandarlo a la cárcel. 

Lo que fue una noche de mala experiencia, quedo en sus memorias. Un mes completó pasó, el hombre habia parado a la cárcel y gracias a que eran una familia poderosa los Lan, le habian dado perpetua com todo el rigor de la Ley. Y aún que Lan Zhan aun necesitaba usar el vendaje, asistieron a la boda de sus hermanos

La ceremonia era completamente diferente a lo que habia sido la suya. Si, habia mucha gente. Y sí, estaba Madam Yu y Lan Qiren. Aun que, el último mencionado habia tomado y digerido mejor la noticia de ser abuelo. Ahora trataba mejor a Wei Ying. Se habia disculpado por tratarlo de la forma que lo hizo y habia prometido no volver a meterse con él. Solo les pedía poder conocer y tratar a su nieto

Madam Yu, aun con su rencor no era capaz de aceptar nada de ello. Una vez Jiang Cheng se caso, se salto la fiesta y simplemente voló a Inglaterra donde se quedaría. 

Fue un año después que Wei Ying y Lan zhan por fin habian podido cambiar el Apellido de Shizui, ahora era Lan Shizui y aun que le habia ofrecido también a Wei Ying el cambiarse también el apellido, este lo rechazó. Queria conservarse como estaba. 

La vida de esa pareja por fin, y despues de tantos baches finalmente llegaba a ir en el curso que se merecían. Estar juntos, amsrse y reconstruir aquellos cimientos que entre amarguras y odios habian destruido

Habian vuelto a reencontrarse y planeaban mantenerse juntos hasta la eternidad. 

_________________________


	18. Extra I

\- ¿Sabes? Enseñar aquí no es tan malo

\- Hmm.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que Wei Ying y Lan Zhan se habían casado. Gracias al último mencionado, Wuxian pudo terminar lo que tenía inconcluso de estudios y ahora tenia su propia clase en esa institución. Música, claro que iba a enseñar musica. 

Por lo general tocaba casi cualquier instrumento, pero la flauta o el flautin tradicional chino era su favorito. 

Su hijo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver juntos a sus padres en los recesos, o cuando salía de la escuela, a su tío Cheng recoger a su tío Xichen. 

SiZhui estaba feliz, solo sentía que algo le faltaba.   
Al pequeño nunca le gustaba quejarse o hacer enojar a sus padres, aun que no importaba, nunca podía hacerlos enojar. Menos por que Lan Zhan tenía una debilidad por él, y Wei Ying todo lo tomaba com humor y alegría. 

Sí... Algo aún le faltaba.

\- Padre... Papá. 

El pequeño de ya nueve, casi diez años se acercó a sus padres, tenía un semblante serio. Había pensado en esto durante algun tiempo, esa idea le habia rondado en su cabeza durante dias, quizás meses.

\- ¿Hmm? - Lan Zhan tenía entre sus manos las de su esposo. Siempre se sentaban juntos tomados de las manos mientras esperaban a que la campana del receso sonara y pudiesen volver a los salones

\- Quiero hermanos. Quizas 3 hermanos y dos hermanas.

Tanto Lan Zhan como Wei Ying se voltearon a ver.   
Si bien era decir que la pareja hacia el amor regularmente, mas de lo habitual, Wei Ying no habia quedado embarazado. 

No es que no estuviesen buscando otro bebé, por que era verdad, desde hacia tiempo lo habían hablado, querían tener otro bebé, pero las posibilidades se reducían un poco cada vez. 

\- Son muchos, ¿No crees?

\- Me conformo con... ¿Uno?

Wei Ying solo sonrió y acomodó el cabello de su hijo.

-SiZhui! Ven a jugar ya! 

\- ¡Ya voy! 

Jin Ling era bastante apremiante si se requeria de atención, siempre buscaba a su primo de palabra para jugar y ahora que estaban en la misma escuela, eran inseparables. 

\- ¿Crees que...

\- Hmm.

No era necesario terminar la frase, Lan Zhan comprendía perfectamente que quería decir su esposo. Buscar a un profesional.

¿Como buscarlo? La condición de Wei Ying desde un inicio fue completamente diferente a todo el mundo. Era el 0.0000000000000000001%, y no era sencillo hablarlo con cualquiera.

\- Creo que deberíamos de hacerle una visita a la temible de mi mejor amiga

\- Hmm. 

La tarde transcurrió como normalemente todos los días. Sin embargo, el otoño ya se estaba sembrando en china, y los tallos de las hojas de los árboles estaban de colores. Era una de las epocas favoritas tanto de Wei Ying como de SiZhui. 

Les gustaba mucho celebrar el festival del medio otoño, por lo que ellos se preparaban bien en su casa. Ese año, no seria la excepción.

Gracias a el contacto que tenía, -Por no decir que era porqué Wen Ning le habia suplicado a su hermana que los recibiera- ahora ya se encontraba en el consultorio de la doctora, para ser más específicos, en la sala de espera.

Solo estaban sentados Wei Ying y Lan Zhan. A SiZhui lo habian dejado con su Shijie para que se quedara a dormir con ellos por lo menos, esa noche.

\- Adelante.

Wen Ning les sonrio de forma brillante y sincera, guiandolos al nuevo y más amplio consultorio de su hermana. Habia varios documentos en su escritorio, los cuales estaba revisando.

\- Si me hubieras llamado antes, como te pedí específicamente hace unos meses...

\- Lo lamento, no pensé...

\- Bueno, eso lo sabemos. - Ella sonrió en broma y bajó los documentos, levantando sus lentes para con su dedo índice y el pulgar, masajear la puente de su nariz. - Necesito hacerte algunos estudios. Se supone que la cesárea que te practiqué hace nueve años no fue extremadamente invasiva, por lo que el problema no es la cirugía o el nacimiento.

Ella recargó su mejilla sobe su palma mientras con los dedos de la otra mano, golpeaba de forma pusada el escritorio.

\- ¿Wei Ying no podrá embarazarse de nuevo?

\- No lo sé, como científica de por sí es extraordinario que haya nacido con esa condición, entonces, no sabría que contestar. Podemos hacer algunas pruebas. ¿Dejaste de tomar las vitaminas que te mande?

\- Si...

\- Bien, no importa. Te mandaré un poco mas, y algo de ácido fólico. Te mandaré a hacer algunos exámenes, un ultrasonido, si eso no funciona, veremos que otras opciones tenemos. 

\- ¿Y si nada funciona?

\- Cariño... Tienen la opción de adoptar.

\- Wei Ying... Podemos pensar esa opción. 

Ambos esposos agradecieron, tomaron la receta que la doctora les dió y salieron del hospital. Wei Ying rompió en llanto dentro del automóvil. Si bien cuando se habia embarazado de A-Yuan era completamente joven, con problemas por doquier, la ansiedad de vivir solo y tener a su amado lejos, no habia podido disfrutar del embarazo. Algunos síntomas los había tenido como en los libros que Shijie le habia encontrado, y algunos otros no estaban en ningún libro. Por eso había optado por escribir en un diario los síntomas, pero solo eso.

Esa noche, Lan Zhan a pesar de todo su estricto horario no habia podido conciliar el sueño. Su esposo estaba deprimido, triste, y él no sabía que hacer realmente para calmar esa tristeza. 

Se levantó de la cama portando una bata larga blanca y se encaminó hasta llegar a su laptop, realmente de todo lo que investigaba, no existía caso conocido como el de su esposo, quizas uno o dos casos, hacia unas decadas atras. 

Una mujer con ambos sexos que habia logrado embarazar a su pareja, otra mujer.

Un hombre que habia sido violado por su condicion y que habia muerto por toda la violencia generada a su persona.

Pero no habia pruebas, examenes, recomendaciones para ello. Incluso saber que Wei Ying había dado a luz era un completo milagro. 

[...]

\- Lan Zhan?..

Ese día era sábado, no tenian clases y su hijo aún seguia en casa de su hermana. Wei Ying se desperezo, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sacudió su cabeza. Ok, él no era sensible, él era fuerte y habia mas opciones, él podría con esto y más. 

Se levantó de la cama, al menos mas tranquilo y dejó que sus pies descalzos lo llevaran hasta la cocina, sintiendo el frío piso de mármol.

\- ¿Lan Zhan?

\- Buenos días.

Su esposo, tan hermoso como siempre ahora se veía un poco deslaiñado y con ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. El mencionado tomaba una taza de café mientras preparaba el desayuno.

\- Mi querida esposa preparando el desayuno. Que afortunado soy.

\- Esposo - corrigió.

Wei Ying sonrió y se acercó a su esposo por la espalda para abrazarlo con dulzura, con cariño. Aun se sentia irreal que despues de todo lo que habian pasado, ahora estuviesen juntos y felices. 

\- ¿Sabes? Esta bien que no pueda tener otro bebé, solo... Solo me pone triste el decepcionar a SiZhui... Además, quería otro pequeño Lan Zhan...

\- Encontraremos la forma, de todas formas, si no podemos, estuve investigando algunos centros de adopción. Podriamos hacer las pruebas que la doctora Qing nos dijo y aplicar a la lista de adopción, podrían pasar algunos meses o años para que nos consideren.

\- Esta bien, me parece bien. Solo debemos hablar con él, sé que lo entenderá. 

[...]

\- Oh, A-Xian... 

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, es decir la primera vez pasó por accidente... Pero fue el mejor accidente del mundo.

Wei Ying le acariciaba el dorso de la mano a su hermana que le miraba con algo de pena, sin embargo los ojos del primero se enfocaban en el ventanal que daba a un frondoso jardín donde dos niños jugaban alegremente.

\- Si necesitan algo, por favor mi esposo y yo los apoyaremos.

\- Hmm - Agradeció Lan Zhan desde su lugar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

\- ¿Y Jiang Cheng? Hace mucho que no veo a ese tonto, desde que partió a su luna de miel y volvieron, solo me topo con Xichen.

\- Bueno, teniendo a Madre en Inglaterra a A-Cheng se le dificulta mantener la compañía solo, deberias visitarlo

\- Malos recuerdos.

Ambos hermanos rieron. Cuando dio la hora para retirarse y poder ir a los laboratorios que la doctora y amiga de Wei Ying les había comentado, la familia Lan Salió de la gran casa de la familia Jin.

Antes de pasar, llevaron a su hijo a un restaurante de comida rápida que a pesar de que Lan Zhan siempre les decía que era mala para la salud, era la favorita tanto de Wei Ying como de SiZhui.

\- Hijo...

\- ¿Hmm? - El niño, balanceando sus pies en el aire y disfrutando de su hamburguesa observo a sus padres.

\- Bueno... Ayer fuimos con Tia Qing.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y cofo efta? - Habló contento, con las mejillas regorderas por comida que estaba masticando.

\- No hables con la boca llena - Lan Zhan mencionó Tranquilo.

\- lo fiento..

\- Bueno, hijo, sabes que Tía Qing y Tio Ning me ayudaron a traerte a mis brazos y a cuidarte desde que naciste... Bueno, ellos saben que papá es el único papá en el mundo que puede tener bebés. - el niño asintió - Bueno... Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas, unos examenes rutinarios, para saber que pasa con papá, por que ningun bebé quiere estar en mi pancita.

SiZhui se quedó callado, miro a sus padres, luego a su hamburguesa y de nuevo a sus padres. Tragó el pedazo que aun mantenia en la boca y dejo la hamburguesa en su charola.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno cariño, para eso seran los exámenes.

\- No entiendo... ¿Por que un bebé no querría estar en tu pancita? Seguramente yo estaba muy cómodo alli. - el pequeño al ver la cara afligida de su padre, se levantó y rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de su progenitor. - Tranquilo papá, te prometo que un bebé quedara en tu pancita. 

Lan Zhan y Wei Ying se miraron unos segundos pero luego sonrieron ante la inocencia de su pequeño.

Bien, no está de mas decir, que el pequeño ya estaba ideando un plan llamado 'Plan hermanito fase 1'


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿Y como planeas que un bebé entre a la panza de tu papá? Estas loco. 

Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui se encintraban en el patio de la escuela, estaban en receso y como de costumbre se la pasabna juntos en ese horario. Sin embargo, este dia habia sido diferete. Después de hablar con su primo de palabra a cerca de querer un hermanito, le explicó - a su manera- lo especial que eransu papa Wei Ying.

— Aún no lo sé, realmente papi no me ha contado muy bien coml quedé en su pancita, solo me dijo que lo hice por que era muy especial. 

— A lo mejor tendria que ser tambien muy especial tu hermanito o hermanita. 

Ambos niños se sentaron en el sube y baja para pensar, claro, el mejor ligar para idear planes y razonar siempre era el sube y baja. 

Cuando las clases terminaron fue a la salida con sus padres, pero había un auto negro con rostros familiares esperando afuera. 

— ¡Tio Cheng! 

SiZhui corrió emocionado para abrazar a su tio. Xichen estaba al lado de su esposo, mientras Jiang Cheng recibía en braOs a su pequeño sobrino. 

— Hola pequeño mounstro, ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No se han metido en lios tú y Ling? 

— Nopi. 

— Oh no, es el malhumorado de mi A-Cheng.

— Hola, cabeza hueca 

Ambos se sonrieron y Jiang Cheng solto al pequeño SiZhui paea poder acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo. 

Antes de ese día, Shijie había hablado con Jiang Cheng, y cuando edte supo lo que Wei Wuxian estaba pasando, no lo pensó dos veces para tratar de ayudarlo. Conseguir a los mejores medicos para que le realizaran los examenes o incluso ofrecerse a ayudar a agilizar formatos de adopción. 

Jiang Cheng a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, amaba a su hermanastro y lo queria bien y feliz

— Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de SiZhui hoy...

— Tranquilo, soy su favorito, para mi es un placer

— Yo soy su favorito 

— Si, si, como sea. No por que seas su padre te va a querer mas que a mi.

— Ohhh eres..

Jiang Cheng se separo riendo y le abrió la puerta del auto a su sobrino. 

— ¿Hoy toca ir con el tio Cheng y el tio Xichen?

— Si cariño, papá y yo iremos a los exámenes que te dije. Pero ellos te traeran a casa mas tarde. 

— Ohhh, esta bien.

Antes de subir al auto le dio un beso en la mejill a sus dos padres pada luego subir a la parte trasera del lujoso Audi.

— Suerte — Les sonrio con dulzura, subiendo al copiloto.

Cheng subió del lado del piloto y arrancó el auto dejando a la pareja en la entrada de la escuela.

[...]

— Ay por dios, ya te inyecté una aguja mas grande en la cesárea y ni siquiera te quejaste y ahora pareces un bebé.

Comento Wen Qing con una risilla mientras tomaba una jeringa par asacar sangre.

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, olvidalo ya no quiero estos examenes. Ella va a querer sacarne toda la sangre. 

— Wei Ying...

Genuinamente estaba preocupado Lan WangJi, sin embargo la doctora solo suspiro y se acomodó para tomarle el brazo con sutileza. Wei Ying cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su esposo. Sin mas ni mas, en segundos la sangre habia salido y Wuxian no siquiera habia sentido nada. 

— Listo.

— ¿Ya?

— Ya, ¿Ves? Te dije que eras un llorón. 

Le puso un pequeño algodón con alcohol en el espacio que le brotaba una gotita de sangre para cerrar esa micro minuscula herida.

— Con permiso.

Wen Ning entró con una bandeja con una pequeñ manzana y un jugo, tenía que comer algo si no se marearia su mejor anigo

— Mi salvador.

— Oh, A-Xian 

Wen Ning y Wei Wuxian rierin mientras el segundo agradecia y le daba una mordida a la manzana.

— Bien, llevaré esto al laboratorio en uno o dos días sabremos los resultados, ¿Esta bien?

— Hmm. — Lan Zhan asintió en silencio

— Por cierto, dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleños de SiZhui, como cada año me gustaria que vinieran. Ya no hemos echo noches de películas y A-Yuan los extraña mucho.

— Deja de usar a mi sobrino para chantajearnos.

— Lo que mi hermana quiere decir, es que si A-Xian, iremos.

Wei Wuxian sonrió y se levantó de la silla triunfante, tomandole sorbos a su juguito y dandole otra mordida a su manzana.

[...]

En un local de cafés, o mejor conocido un Starbucks. La pareja Jiang-Lan estaba con el pequeño sobrino de ambos. Xichen había ido a la barra a pedir unas bebidas mientras Jiang Cheng estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en el móvil. 

No malentiendan, Jiang Cheng amaba a su sobrino, y aun que no era mucho de expresarlo, siempre que lo veia o cuidaba de él, le prestaba la mayor atención posible. Sin embargo la empresa estaba yendo hacia arriba en ventas, por lo que su tiempo estaba ahora un poco saturado. 

El pequeño A-Yuan miraba hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, sin nubes pero el sol no pegaba suficiente. El aire era fresco pero sin ser completamente frio. Era un dia perfecto. 

— Tio Cheng.

— ¿Hmm? 

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? 

— Claro, mounstrito. 

Xichen volvió con las bebidas. Un té verde para él, un cafe helado para su esposo y un fresa cream para su sobrino  
Llegó justo en el momento para ver al pequeño con curiosidad. 

Jiang Cheng tomó con la mano desocupada su bebida para tomarle despacio. 

— ¿Como llegue a la pancita de papi?

Tanto Xichen como Cheng casi se ahogan por la pregunta. El primer jade se cubrio la boca para ocultar una timida risilla y Cheng se puso colorado a mas no poder. Guardo su móvil y miró al pequeño

— ¿Q-que?

— Bueno... Es que Papi no me cuenta mucho sobre ello. Solo dice que llegue a su vida por un milagro.. ¿Que es un milagro?

— Ehh...

— Es que... ¿Como puedo hacer que el milagro ocurra otra vez? Necesito saber...

Tomo con sus dos manitas su bebida y le tomó al liquido con determinación. 

— Bueno, mounstrito... Es algo complicado, veras.. cuando dos personas se quieren y estan borrachas ellos-

Xichen le puso la mano en la boca, mirandole inquisitoriamente y volvio el rostro a su confundido sobrino.

— Lo que tu tio quiere decir... Que un milagro pasa cuando algo que es imposible que pase, ocurre. Es cierto que un bebé llega cuando dos personas se aman lo suficiente. 

— Pero mis padres se aman lo suficiente.

— Lo sé cariño, pero... Necesitan ellos un bonito milagro para ello. ¿Por que no vamos al templo a rezar? 

— Papi no cree en eso... 

— Bueno, necesitamos de todos lados ayuda. — Xichen le guiñó el ojo y el niño con ojitos brillantes asintió y se levantó junto a sus tios para encminarse al templo

[...] 

— Ahhh... ahhhh. Lan Zhan... Ugh... 

Ambos cuerpos se entremezclaban en un vaiven de pasión que llegaba a inundar la habitación con sumo calor y lujuria.

El cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se encontraba curveado con sus posaderas lecantadas h el pecho pegado al colchon. Estaba sonrojado y lleno de deseo pornsu esposo, mientras el segundo jade se enterraba en su cuerpo. 

Unas embestidas mas animaron a que ambos acabaran y el mas alto se dejó caer al lado de su amante, para abrazarlo. Era una costumbre que había tomado Lan Zhan. Despues de venirse, siempre se volvia mas cariñoso y lo abrazaba y le llenaba de besos.

— Lan Zhan... Mañana nos entregan los estudios. ¿Crees que... 

— Hmm. Podremos hacerlo. 

Lan Zhan besó su frente despacio y le acarició el vientre. Si bien er cierto, Wuxian ya estaba por cumplir treinta, entonces, si de por si un embarazo para una mujer a cierta edad era mas dificil, para él, con su condición quizas ya era imposible

— ¿Mandaste los documentos de adopción?

— Hmm. 

— Bien... Sea cual sea el resultado, podremos tener un bebé


	20. Extra I

\- ¿Sabes? Enseñar aquí no es tan malo

\- Hmm.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que Wei Ying y Lan Zhan se habían casado. Gracias al último mencionado, Wuxian pudo terminar lo que tenía inconcluso de estudios y ahora tenia su propia clase en esa institución. Música, claro que iba a enseñar musica. 

Por lo general tocaba casi cualquier instrumento, pero la flauta o el flautin tradicional chino era su favorito. 

Su hijo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver juntos a sus padres en los recesos, o cuando salía de la escuela, a su tío Cheng recoger a su tío Xichen. 

SiZhui estaba feliz, solo sentía que algo le faltaba.   
Al pequeño nunca le gustaba quejarse o hacer enojar a sus padres, aun que no importaba, nunca podía hacerlos enojar. Menos por que Lan Zhan tenía una debilidad por él, y Wei Ying todo lo tomaba com humor y alegría. 

Sí... Algo aún le faltaba.

\- Padre... Papá. 

El pequeño de ya nueve, casi diez años se acercó a sus padres, tenía un semblante serio. Había pensado en esto durante algun tiempo, esa idea le habia rondado en su cabeza durante dias, quizás meses.

\- ¿Hmm? - Lan Zhan tenía entre sus manos las de su esposo. Siempre se sentaban juntos tomados de las manos mientras esperaban a que la campana del receso sonara y pudiesen volver a los salones

\- Quiero hermanos. Quizas 3 hermanos y dos hermanas.

Tanto Lan Zhan como Wei Ying se voltearon a ver.   
Si bien era decir que la pareja hacia el amor regularmente, mas de lo habitual, Wei Ying no habia quedado embarazado. 

No es que no estuviesen buscando otro bebé, por que era verdad, desde hacia tiempo lo habían hablado, querían tener otro bebé, pero las posibilidades se reducían un poco cada vez. 

\- Son muchos, ¿No crees?

\- Me conformo con... ¿Uno?

Wei Ying solo sonrió y acomodó el cabello de su hijo.

-SiZhui! Ven a jugar ya! 

\- ¡Ya voy! 

Jin Ling era bastante apremiante si se requeria de atención, siempre buscaba a su primo de palabra para jugar y ahora que estaban en la misma escuela, eran inseparables. 

\- ¿Crees que...

\- Hmm.

No era necesario terminar la frase, Lan Zhan comprendía perfectamente que quería decir su esposo. Buscar a un profesional.

¿Como buscarlo? La condición de Wei Ying desde un inicio fue completamente diferente a todo el mundo. Era el 0.0000000000000000001%, y no era sencillo hablarlo con cualquiera.

\- Creo que deberíamos de hacerle una visita a la temible de mi mejor amiga

\- Hmm. 

La tarde transcurrió como normalemente todos los días. Sin embargo, el otoño ya se estaba sembrando en china, y los tallos de las hojas de los árboles estaban de colores. Era una de las epocas favoritas tanto de Wei Ying como de SiZhui. 

Les gustaba mucho celebrar el festival del medio otoño, por lo que ellos se preparaban bien en su casa. Ese año, no seria la excepción.

Gracias a el contacto que tenía, -Por no decir que era porqué Wen Ning le habia suplicado a su hermana que los recibiera- ahora ya se encontraba en el consultorio de la doctora, para ser más específicos, en la sala de espera.

Solo estaban sentados Wei Ying y Lan Zhan. A SiZhui lo habian dejado con su Shijie para que se quedara a dormir con ellos por lo menos, esa noche.

\- Adelante.

Wen Ning les sonrio de forma brillante y sincera, guiandolos al nuevo y más amplio consultorio de su hermana. Habia varios documentos en su escritorio, los cuales estaba revisando.

\- Si me hubieras llamado antes, como te pedí específicamente hace unos meses...

\- Lo lamento, no pensé...

\- Bueno, eso lo sabemos. - Ella sonrió en broma y bajó los documentos, levantando sus lentes para con su dedo índice y el pulgar, masajear la puente de su nariz. - Necesito hacerte algunos estudios. Se supone que la cesárea que te practiqué hace nueve años no fue extremadamente invasiva, por lo que el problema no es la cirugía o el nacimiento.

Ella recargó su mejilla sobe su palma mientras con los dedos de la otra mano, golpeaba de forma pusada el escritorio.

\- ¿Wei Ying no podrá embarazarse de nuevo?

\- No lo sé, como científica de por sí es extraordinario que haya nacido con esa condición, entonces, no sabría que contestar. Podemos hacer algunas pruebas. ¿Dejaste de tomar las vitaminas que te mande?

\- Si...

\- Bien, no importa. Te mandaré un poco mas, y algo de ácido fólico. Te mandaré a hacer algunos exámenes, un ultrasonido, si eso no funciona, veremos que otras opciones tenemos. 

\- ¿Y si nada funciona?

\- Cariño... Tienen la opción de adoptar.

\- Wei Ying... Podemos pensar esa opción. 

Ambos esposos agradecieron, tomaron la receta que la doctora les dió y salieron del hospital. Wei Ying rompió en llanto dentro del automóvil. Si bien cuando se habia embarazado de A-Yuan era completamente joven, con problemas por doquier, la ansiedad de vivir solo y tener a su amado lejos, no habia podido disfrutar del embarazo. Algunos síntomas los había tenido como en los libros que Shijie le habia encontrado, y algunos otros no estaban en ningún libro. Por eso había optado por escribir en un diario los síntomas, pero solo eso.

Esa noche, Lan Zhan a pesar de todo su estricto horario no habia podido conciliar el sueño. Su esposo estaba deprimido, triste, y él no sabía que hacer realmente para calmar esa tristeza. 

Se levantó de la cama portando una bata larga blanca y se encaminó hasta llegar a su laptop, realmente de todo lo que investigaba, no existía caso conocido como el de su esposo, quizas uno o dos casos, hacia unas decadas atras. 

Una mujer con ambos sexos que habia logrado embarazar a su pareja, otra mujer.

Un hombre que habia sido violado por su condicion y que habia muerto por toda la violencia generada a su persona.

Pero no habia pruebas, examenes, recomendaciones para ello. Incluso saber que Wei Ying había dado a luz era un completo milagro. 

[...]

\- Lan Zhan?..

Ese día era sábado, no tenian clases y su hijo aún seguia en casa de su hermana. Wei Ying se desperezo, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sacudió su cabeza. Ok, él no era sensible, él era fuerte y habia mas opciones, él podría con esto y más. 

Se levantó de la cama, al menos mas tranquilo y dejó que sus pies descalzos lo llevaran hasta la cocina, sintiendo el frío piso de mármol.

\- ¿Lan Zhan?

\- Buenos días.

Su esposo, tan hermoso como siempre ahora se veía un poco deslaiñado y con ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. El mencionado tomaba una taza de café mientras preparaba el desayuno.

\- Mi querida esposa preparando el desayuno. Que afortunado soy.

\- Esposo - corrigió.

Wei Ying sonrió y se acercó a su esposo por la espalda para abrazarlo con dulzura, con cariño. Aun se sentia irreal que despues de todo lo que habian pasado, ahora estuviesen juntos y felices. 

\- ¿Sabes? Esta bien que no pueda tener otro bebé, solo... Solo me pone triste el decepcionar a SiZhui... Además, quería otro pequeño Lan Zhan...

\- Encontraremos la forma, de todas formas, si no podemos, estuve investigando algunos centros de adopción. Podriamos hacer las pruebas que la doctora Qing nos dijo y aplicar a la lista de adopción, podrían pasar algunos meses o años para que nos consideren.

\- Esta bien, me parece bien. Solo debemos hablar con él, sé que lo entenderá. 

[...]

\- Oh, A-Xian... 

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, es decir la primera vez pasó por accidente... Pero fue el mejor accidente del mundo.

Wei Ying le acariciaba el dorso de la mano a su hermana que le miraba con algo de pena, sin embargo los ojos del primero se enfocaban en el ventanal que daba a un frondoso jardín donde dos niños jugaban alegremente.

\- Si necesitan algo, por favor mi esposo y yo los apoyaremos.

\- Hmm - Agradeció Lan Zhan desde su lugar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

\- ¿Y Jiang Cheng? Hace mucho que no veo a ese tonto, desde que partió a su luna de miel y volvieron, solo me topo con Xichen.

\- Bueno, teniendo a Madre en Inglaterra a A-Cheng se le dificulta mantener la compañía solo, deberias visitarlo

\- Malos recuerdos.

Ambos hermanos rieron. Cuando dio la hora para retirarse y poder ir a los laboratorios que la doctora y amiga de Wei Ying les había comentado, la familia Lan Salió de la gran casa de la familia Jin.

Antes de pasar, llevaron a su hijo a un restaurante de comida rápida que a pesar de que Lan Zhan siempre les decía que era mala para la salud, era la favorita tanto de Wei Ying como de SiZhui.

\- Hijo...

\- ¿Hmm? - El niño, balanceando sus pies en el aire y disfrutando de su hamburguesa observo a sus padres.

\- Bueno... Ayer fuimos con Tia Qing.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y cofo efta? - Habló contento, con las mejillas regorderas por comida que estaba masticando.

\- No hables con la boca llena - Lan Zhan mencionó Tranquilo.

\- lo fiento..

\- Bueno, hijo, sabes que Tía Qing y Tio Ning me ayudaron a traerte a mis brazos y a cuidarte desde que naciste... Bueno, ellos saben que papá es el único papá en el mundo que puede tener bebés. - el niño asintió - Bueno... Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas, unos examenes rutinarios, para saber que pasa con papá, por que ningun bebé quiere estar en mi pancita.

SiZhui se quedó callado, miro a sus padres, luego a su hamburguesa y de nuevo a sus padres. Tragó el pedazo que aun mantenia en la boca y dejo la hamburguesa en su charola.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno cariño, para eso seran los exámenes.

\- No entiendo... ¿Por que un bebé no querría estar en tu pancita? Seguramente yo estaba muy cómodo alli. - el pequeño al ver la cara afligida de su padre, se levantó y rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de su progenitor. - Tranquilo papá, te prometo que un bebé quedara en tu pancita. 

Lan Zhan y Wei Ying se miraron unos segundos pero luego sonrieron ante la inocencia de su pequeño.

Bien, no está de mas decir, que el pequeño ya estaba ideando un plan llamado 'Plan hermanito fase 1'


	21. Extra II

— ¿Y como planeas que un bebé entre a la panza de tu papá? Estas loco. 

Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, estaban en receso y como de costumbre se la pasaban juntos en ese horario. Sin embargo, este dia habia sido diferete. Después de hablar con su primo de palabra a cerca de querer un hermanito, le explicó - a su manera- lo especial que era su papá Wei Ying.

— Aún no lo sé, realmente papi no me ha contado muy bien como quedé en su pancita, solo me dijo que lo hice por que era muy especial. 

— A lo mejor tendria que ser tambien muy especial tu hermanito o hermanita. 

Ambos niños se sentaron en el sube y baja para pensar, claro, el mejor lugar para idear planes y razonar siempre era el sube y baja. 

Cuando las clases terminaron fue a la salida con sus padres, pero había un auto negro con rostros familiares esperando afuera. 

— ¡Tio Cheng! 

SiZhui corrió emocionado para abrazar a su tio. Xichen estaba al lado de su esposo, mientras Jiang Cheng recibía en brazos a su pequeño sobrino. 

— Hola pequeño mounstro, ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No se han metido en lios tú y Ling? 

— Nopi. 

— Oh no, es el malhumorado de mi A-Cheng.

— Hola, cabeza hueca 

Ambos se sonrieron y Jiang Cheng solto al pequeño SiZhui paea poder acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo. 

Antes de ese día, Shijie había hablado con Jiang Cheng, y cuando este supo lo que Wei Wuxian estaba pasando, no lo pensó dos veces para tratar de ayudarlo. Conseguir a los mejores medicos para que le realizaran los examenes o incluso ofrecerse a ayudar a agilizar formatos de adopción. 

Jiang Cheng a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, amaba a su hermanastro y lo queria bien y feliz

— Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de SiZhui hoy...

— Tranquilo, soy su favorito, para mi es un placer

— Yo soy su favorito 

— Si, si, como sea. No por que seas su padre te va a querer mas que a mi.

— Ohhh eres..

Jiang Cheng se separo riendo y le abrió la puerta del auto a su sobrino. 

— ¿Hoy toca ir con el tio Cheng y el tio Xichen?

— Si cariño, papá y yo iremos a los exámenes que te dije. Pero ellos te traeran a casa mas tarde. 

— Ohhh, esta bien.

Antes de subir al auto le dio un beso en la mejill a sus dos padres pada luego subir a la parte trasera del lujoso Audi.

— Suerte — Les sonrio con dulzura, subiendo al copiloto.

Cheng subió del lado del piloto y arrancó el auto dejando a la pareja en la entrada de la escuela.

[...]

— Ay por dios, ya te inyecté una aguja mas grande en la cesárea y ni siquiera te quejaste y ahora pareces un bebé.

Comento Wen Qing con una risilla mientras tomaba una jeringa par asacar sangre.

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, olvidalo ya no quiero estos examenes. Ella va a querer sacarne toda la sangre. 

— Wei Ying...

Genuinamente estaba preocupado Lan WangJi, sin embargo la doctora solo suspiro y se acomodó para tomarle el brazo con sutileza. Wei Ying cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su esposo. Sin mas ni mas, en segundos la sangre habia salido y Wuxian no siquiera habia sentido nada. 

— Listo.

— ¿Ya?

— Ya, ¿Ves? Te dije que eras un llorón. 

Le puso un pequeño algodón con alcohol en el espacio que le brotaba una gotita de sangre para cerrar esa micro minuscula herida.

— Con permiso.

Wen Ning entró con una bandeja con una pequeñ manzana y un jugo, tenía que comer algo si no se marearia su mejor anigo

— Mi salvador.

— Oh, A-Xian 

Wen Ning y Wei Wuxian rierin mientras el segundo agradecia y le daba una mordida a la manzana.

— Bien, llevaré esto al laboratorio en uno o dos días sabremos los resultados, ¿Esta bien?

— Hmm. — Lan Zhan asintió en silencio

— Por cierto, dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleños de SiZhui, como cada año me gustaria que vinieran. Ya no hemos echo noches de películas y A-Yuan los extraña mucho.

— Deja de usar a mi sobrino para chantajearnos.

— Lo que mi hermana quiere decir, es que si A-Xian, iremos.

Wei Wuxian sonrió y se levantó de la silla triunfante, tomandole sorbos a su juguito y dandole otra mordida a su manzana.

[...]

En un local de cafés, o mejor conocido un Starbucks. La pareja Jiang-Lan estaba con el pequeño sobrino de ambos. Xichen había ido a la barra a pedir unas bebidas mientras Jiang Cheng estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en el móvil. 

No malentiendan, Jiang Cheng amaba a su sobrino, y aun que no era mucho de expresarlo, siempre que lo veia o cuidaba de él, le prestaba la mayor atención posible. Sin embargo la empresa estaba yendo hacia arriba en ventas, por lo que su tiempo estaba ahora un poco saturado. 

El pequeño A-Yuan miraba hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, sin nubes pero el sol no pegaba suficiente. El aire era fresco pero sin ser completamente frio. Era un dia perfecto. 

— Tio Cheng.

— ¿Hmm? 

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? 

— Claro, mounstrito. 

Xichen volvió con las bebidas. Un té verde para él, un cafe helado para su esposo y un fresa cream para su sobrino  
Llegó justo en el momento para ver al pequeño con curiosidad. 

Jiang Cheng tomó con la mano desocupada su bebida para tomarle despacio. 

— ¿Como llegue a la pancita de papi?

Tanto Xichen como Cheng casi se ahogan por la pregunta. El primer jade se cubrio la boca para ocultar una timida risilla y Cheng se puso colorado a mas no poder. Guardo su móvil y miró al pequeño

— ¿Q-que?

— Bueno... Es que Papi no me cuenta mucho sobre ello. Solo dice que llegue a su vida por un milagro, que era especial.. ¿Que es un milagro?

— Ehh...

— Es que... ¿Como puedo hacer que el milagro ocurra otra vez? Necesito saber...

Tomo con sus dos manitas su bebida y le tomó al liquido con determinación. 

— Bueno, mounstrito... Es algo complicado, veras.. cuando dos personas se quieren y estan borrachos ellos-

Xichen le puso la mano en la boca, mirandole inquisitoriamente y volvio el rostro a su confundido sobrino.

— Lo que tu tio quiere decir... Que un milagro pasa cuando algo que es imposible que pase, ocurre. Es cierto que un bebé llega cuando dos personas se aman lo suficiente. 

— Pero mis padres se aman lo suficiente.

— Lo sé cariño, pero... Necesitan ellos un bonito milagro para ello. ¿Por que no vamos al templo a rezar? 

— Papi no cree en eso... 

— Bueno, necesitamos de todos lados ayuda. — Xichen le guiñó el ojo y el niño con ojitos brillantes asintió y se levantó junto a sus tios para encminarse al templo

[...] 

— Ahhh... ahhhh. Lan Zhan... Ugh... 

Ambos cuerpos se entremezclaban en un vaiven de pasión que llegaba a inundar la habitación con sumo calor y lujuria.

El cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se encontraba curveado con sus posaderas levantadas y el pecho pegado al colchon. Estaba sonrojado y lleno de deseo por su esposo, mientras el segundo jade se enterraba en su cuerpo. 

Unas embestidas mas animaron a que ambos acabaran y el mas alto se dejó caer al lado de su amante para abrazarlo. Era una costumbre que había tomado Lan Zhan. Despues de venirse, siempre se volvia mas cariñoso y lo abrazaba y le llenaba de besos.

— Lan Zhan... Mañana nos entregan los estudios. ¿Crees que... 

— Hmm. Podremos hacerlo. 

Lan Zhan besó su frente despacio y le acarició el vientre. Si bien era cierto, Wuxian ya estaba por cumplir treinta, entonces, si de por si un embarazo para una mujer a cierta edad era mas dificil, para él, con su condición quizas ya era imposible

— ¿Mandaste los documentos de adopción?

— Hmm. 

— Bien... Sea cual sea el resultado, podremos tener un bebé


	22. Extra III

En el estudio de Lan Zhan, estaban los hermanos Wen junto a la pareja para hablar, era la fiesta de SiZhui por lo que era más fácil hablarlo allí.

— Bueno de acuerdo a los exámenes de sangre, las radiografías un estudio detallado de tu útero... No hay problema en realidad. ¿Dices que han practicado relaciones sexuales con regularidad no? 

— Si...

— ¿Comenzaste a tomar las pastillas que te mande?

— Si.

— Bueno, pues llevemos eso un mes, si vemos que no hay resultado, podemos optar por la inseminación in vitro.

— No.

— ¿Eh? — Tanto Wen Qing como Lan Zhan voltearon a ver a Wei Ying.

— Es decir... Creo que despues de tantos intentos, durante estos años... No creo que... Ya sabes. Entonces, mi A-Cheng esta movilizando los papeles de adopción, dijo que probablemente en un año o antes podamos adoptar a un pequeño o una pequeña 

— Bueno querido. Si esa es tu decisión. 

[...] 

En el comedor y jardin había globos por doquier, adornos, algunas cosas en particular como en cualquiee fiesta infantil. Aun que en realidad para SiZhui era algo que realmente no necesitaba, él solo quería invitar a Jin Ling, a dos de sus amigos y ya estaba. No le gustaba presumir, tampoco pedir regalos ostentosos. Si bien cuando él y Wei Wuxian vivían solos, el segundo siempre le llevaba cosas como juguetes y dulces, el solo agradecia la simple presencia de su padre, lo amaba de todo corazón. 

— ¿Entonces, ya tienes un plan? 

Jin Lin y él estaba en una casa del árbol que les habian construido en el jardin de su hogar. SiZhui negó, ambos estaban en el piso coloreando. 

— No... Pero fui con tio Cheng y tio Xichen a pedir al templo.

— Oh, mamá me lleva allí también. A veces es aburrido, pero me enseña a pedirle a Budha.

— Suena divertido. Papi Xian no cree en eso, dice que todo lo que tenemos lo ganamos con esfuerzo y que necesitamos creer en una fuerza superior, pero solo como un apoyo emocional.

— ¿Y eso que nubes significa?

— No lo sé, quizás cuando sea un poco mas grande lo entienda.

Ambos alzaron sus hombros y continuaron dibujando.

— ¿Sabes? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

— ¿Que soñaste? 

— Que papi Xian tenia un bebé, y era niño... Y se parecía a mi, pero no tenia los ojos como los mios... Los tenia como papi Xian. 

— Cariño, A-Ling, bajen que ya vamos a servir la comida ya llegaron tus amigos. 

Ambos niños bajaron con cuidado de la casa del árbol mientras Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan los esperaban abajo para ayudarles. Lan Zhan tomo la mano de su hijo y Wuxian la de Jin Ling. Los dejaron correr para encontrarse con sus amigos.

La fiesta transcurrió con alegria, cantaron las mañanitas para su hijo, hubo risas, juegos, pastel y dulces. Fue en hasta casi las ocho cuando los padres de los niños vinieron a recogerles, los heemanos Wen se retiraron, y esa noche Jin Lin se quedaría a dormir con ellos, junto con Yan Li, ya que ZiXuan tenía mucho trabajo ese día asi que ella no quería volver a su casa.

— ¿Ya se durmieron? 

— Si. 

Wuxian tomó asiento en el sofá grande que tenian frente a una chimenea alta, donde en la parte de arriba había una pantalla fijada a la pared. No tenian prendida la T.V pero, si tenían algo de musica tranquila para amenizar el momento. Lan Zhan volvió de la cocina con dos tazas de té, tanto para su esposo como para du cuñada. 

— Gracias Han Guang-jun

— Gracias Lan Zhan — se acercó para besar su mejilla y el contrario solo sonrió un poco, sentandose a su lado y cerrando los ojos 

— ¿Que les dijo la doctora? 

— Que deberiamos intentarlo con las pastillas ... Pero Shijie... Ya pasaron tres años, y no logro enbarazarme

— Bueno A-Xian... Sabíamos que tu condicion era... Complicada.

— Lo se... Es solo... — Agachó la mirada triste 

— Pero dijiste que optaron por adoptar ¿no?, Hay muchos niños y niñas que necesitan una familia.

— Es cierto — Volvió a levantar el rostro, con los ojitos iluminados y con una sonrisa — Quizás el no poder embarazarme sea una señal de que debo acoger a alguien que lo necesita. 

— ¿Ves? Mi pequeño A-xian.

Su Shijie dejó la taza en la mesita que tenian de centro en la sala y se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo. Este se acurruco entre los brazos de su hermana para sentie su calor. Como habia extrañado esos abrazos, el que ella lo reconfortara como su hermana, como una madre.

[...] 

Cuatro meses aproximadamente pasaron de aquel día. Ahora estaban frente a un orfanato. Para la sorpresa de los tres, Jiang Cheng habia echo todo lo posible para que ellos fuesen elegidos entre la larga lista de espera. 

— ¿Estas listo SiZhui? 

Preguntó Lan Zhan, teniendo de la mano a su hijo. El pequeño alzó la mirada asintiendo. Sus padres le habian explicado que desgraciadamente papá Xian no podia llevar a ningun bebé en su barriguita, pero que habian muchos niños sin papá o mamá que necesitaban de mucho amor, entonces, él aceptó. Si había niños que necesitaban protección y cariño, SiZhui iba a protegerlos, eso significaba que iba a proteger a su hermanito o hermanita nueva. 

— Oh, bienvenidos. ¿Familia Lan, no es cierto?

— Wuxian-Lan

—Oh, disculpe Wuxian-Lan. — La joven de servicio social río ante el carisma de Wei Ying. — Hay muchas parejas que buscan bebés, es muy larga la lista, no hay muchas parejas que le den la oportunidad a niños mas grandes, me hace feliz saber que ustedes eligieron la opción de adoptar cualquier edad. 

— Hmm. — Asintió Lan Zhan.

Los llevó hasta un jardín donde habia varios niños de muchas edades, recogiendo flores, jugando, pasando el rato, y con una pequeña institutriz habia varios niños pequeños dibujando.

— Maestra Lin, vienen a conocer a Siu.

— Oh, ¿De verdad? — La joven se emocionó, se levantó de su lugar y les estrechó la mano contenta. Se acercó a una pequeñ con cabello negro, piel blanca y unas pequeñas mejillas rosadas. No tendría mas de tres años. Se notaba que era muy atenta, estaba dibujando con mucha atencion — Siu, cariño, alguien quiere conocerte. 

La niña levantó la mirada y parpadeo un poco cuando miro a los dos hombres y al niño. Se levantó Despacio del piso, se sacudió graciosamente su vestidito y sus medias blancas y se acercó para dar una leve reverencia.   
Para Wuxian y su instito paternal, fue amor a primera vista. Se agachó con cuidado y la abrazó con muchi amor. 

— Hola cariño, soy Wei Wuxian... — Se separó un poco y volteó a ver al otro hombre — él es Lan Zhan y él — Pellizcos la mejilla de su hijo con cuidado — Es A-Yuan. Serenos tu familia en unas semanas... — La niña abrió los ojos, le brillaban como.miles de estrellas. Quizás era muy pequeña para entender muchas cosas, pero ella lo que tenia muy segura, es que queria una familia que la amara. 

Cuando fueron a la oficina directiva para firmar los papeles la joven les miro. 

— Deben ser pacientes con ella, sufrió mucho cuando nació, ella... No puede hablar. Es decir, no tiene nada malo en las cuerdas bucales o algo por el estilo, solo... No habla. Llegó a nosotros cuando tenia diez meses de edad, estaba lastimada y traumatizada. Nos costo mucho trabajo el poder ayudarle. Antes solía tener pesadillas, pero gracias a dios ya no las ha tenido, pero la represalia de todo el abuso que sufrió fue no hablar. Le hemos tratado de enseñar, pero parece que... Simplemente no quiere. 

— Esta bien, entiendo... No se preocupe, no la presionaremos en nada. Ella tomará el tiempo que necesite para aprender, podremos contratarle maestros particulares, no se preocupe

[...] 

Después de una semana larga de comprar cosas que le pudiesen gustar a la chica, sin distinción, llevandole mulecas, carritos, ositos, pelotas, libros y cualquier cosa que SiZhui pensaba que le gustaría a su hermana, estaban pintando la habitación de la pequeña. 

— Estoy cansado. 

Murmuro Wei Wuxian después de pintar solo una pequeña parte de la primer pared. Lan Zhan ya tenía dos paredes terminadas. Volteó a ver a su esposo y dejo el rodillo a un lado. 

— ¿Estas bien? 

— No se, me siento cansado y un poco mareado. Quizas por que no desayune. 

— Hmm. — Le tocó la frente con cuidado, tenia algo de fiebre. 

— Le llamare a Wen Qing. 

— No es nada... Ugh — Se agarró el estomago. — Tengo agruras desde la mañana, quizas es algo que comí. 

— Si, mejor le llamo a Wen Qing. 

— ¿Sabes que es pediatra no?

— Tú eres como un bebé. 

Antes de que Lan Zhan saliera, Wei Ying le lanzó su zapato pero su esposo logró esquivarlo.

— ¿Por qué siempre que me llamas es por alguna emergencia? ¿No puedes llamarme, no sé, para preguntarme el clima? — Wen Qing y Wen Ning pasaron a la casa de los Lan.

— ¡Tios! 

A-Yuan corrió a recibirlos para abrazarlos, ellos con gusto lo correspondieron. El pequeño se alejo tomando de la mano a Wen Ning para llevarlo al cuarto de su futura hermana para enseñarle. Mientras Wen Qing se acercó a Wuxian.

— Acuestate, me dijo Lan Wang Ji que tenias dolor de estomago, agruras y fiebre. — Wuxian hizo lo propio y se descubrió el abdomen. A Wen Qing le pareció extrñao, estaba mas rellenito que la ultima vez. — Estas mas gordo, seguro por comer tanto por eso te indigestaste. 

Wei Ying le sacó la lengua y ella comenzo a reir. Se puso su estetoscopio para escuchar su corazón y estaba normal, lo bajo a la boca del estomago y luego lo bajo hasta el estomago.— Hmm... ¿Te duele? 

— Nop

— Hmm. — Lo bajó un poco a su vientre para ver si no era alguna colitis o algo por el estilo, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención. Volvió a subir el estetoscopio y nuevamente lo volvió a bajar — La puta madre. Wei Wuxian. — Se quitó el estetoscopio y le miró fijamente. — ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas? 

— ¿Eh? No... Bueno, solo las vitaminas, me he sentido cansado.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Mhh.. dos meses, creo. 

— ¿Algo mas? 

— Creó que no, es decir, despues de hablamos ese dia, deje de tomarlas, pero hace dos meses comence a sentirme cansado, mas cansado de lo normal y bueno, como vi que las vitaminas que me mandaste eran para ayudar a tener energia y a mi cuerpo pues las segui tomando. 

— Pues continúa tomandolas, y tomaras TODAS las otras. 

— ¿Que? ¿Por que? 

— Por qué, si no estoy equivocada y te aseguro que NUNCA lo estoy. Estas embarazado. Vas a tener un bebé.

— ¿¡Que!? — La voz de SiZhui y la de Wuxian se mezclaron en esa interrogación. 

________________________

No olviden dejar su comentario, su voto y que hago muñequitos uwu para sobrivivir esta pandemia los pueden encontrar en mi pag de Fb "The Fandom Dolls" 💜✨ tamb acepto comisiones de fanfics 


	23. Extra IV

— ¿Entonces, no estas bromeando? 

— Oh, si. Como doctora pediatra, el embarazo de un hombre que es un caso EXTRAORDINARIO es una broma. 

— L-Lo siento es que ... Aún no me lo creo 

Las manos de Wei Ying temblaban. Despues de que la chica le había descubierto un casi imperceptible latido, los había citado al dia siguiente a la clinica. 

Wen Ning estaba con SiZhui en la sala de espera. Le habia prestado algunos colores y hojas para entretenerlo.

— Tengo miedo — Susurró por primera vez el joven, recostandose en la camilla para que hicieran el ultrasonido.

— Claro que tienes miedo, tienes aproximadamente cuatro meses de gestación y hasta apenas lo notaste. 

La mujer estaba mirando al monitor de la maquina del ultrasonido, mostrandole el cuerpo pequeño del bebé que se estaba formando en su interior. Al momento que lo vio, Wei Ying comenzó a llorar, cubriendose el rostro con el brazo.

— M-Mira... Mira Lan Zhan... Tendremos otro bebé. 

Lan Wang Ji sonrio, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa era tan calida que iluminaba a toda la habitación.

Una vez terminó la sesion con la maquina del ultrasonido, Wen Qing le dio las imagenes impresas del ultrasoundo dentro de su respectivo folder amarillo, junto a unos análisis que le habia sacado a Wei Wuxian

— Bueno, dicen que todos los embarazos son diferentes, pero el tuyo es extremadamente diferente. 

— Con SiZhui desde la segunda semana comence con sintomas, mareos y vomitos, ascos. Pero nunca me cansaba, al menos no sentía tanta fatiga como ahora. 

— Mmh — Lan Zhan Asintió tomando despacio la mano de su esposo— Wei Ying llevaba meses durmiendo mucho, creí que era exceso de trabajo, y con lo de Siu estabamos arreglando algunos papeles de la adopción.

— Bueno, felicidades se van a convertir en padres dobles. — La chica comenzó a reir. 

Wei Ying en ese momento sintió un poco de pánico.

— ¿S-Sabes... Si mi embarazo puede perjudicar la adopción? Yo.. yo de verdad quiero adoptar a Siu...

— Wei Ying, tu embarazo no va a conflictuar con su adopción torpe, lo que si es que ese bebé es fuerte. Tu tenías cero probabilidades de quedar embarazado, y dejaste de tomar las vitaminas que te mandé y aun asi ese bebé esta creciendo fuerte y sano, el siguiente mes podremos ver que sexo es, ya que ahora mismo no se dejó ver.

— Muchas gracias A-Qing. 

La mujer se levantó y se acercó para abrazarlo cuando los esposos se levantaron tambien.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, Wei Tonto. En serio, me hace muy feliz que puedas volver a tener un bebé y tener el privilegio de volver a traerlo al mundo. Solo, por favor. Debes cuidarte mucho, si bien ya paso el tiempo de un riesgo fuerte, aun estas en riesgo.

El joven se sonrojó y la abrazó de vuelta. Los tres salieron del consultorio y Wei Ying se acercó a SiZhui. El pequeño se levantó del piso rápidamente y se acercó nervioso a su papá.

— Entonces...

— Sip, cariño, vas a tener otro hermanito o hermanita.

SiZhui no pudo ocultar la felicidad de su rostro y abrazó a su padre con ternura y devoción. Se separó un poco solo cuando Wei Ying le indicó que era hora de irse. Se despidió de sus tios con un abrazo fuerte y salieron del consultorio. 

— Es extraño, realmente no me han dado antojos. Al menos no como SiZhui. Cuando estaba embarazado de él, recuerdo que comia cosas que antes no, como pepinillos en curtido, o sandwiches de atun con mermelada. Asqueroso. 

— SiZhui tenía gustos extraños. — Lan Zhan Sonrió mirando un poco por el retrovisor a su hijo y el pequeño no dejaba de mirar las ecografías.

[...]

Para Siu el pasar de una casa hogar, a una tan cálida como esa era bastante abrumador. Se habia encariñado con ellos muy rápido y realmente, no les habia costado trabajo, la pequeña si bien era traviesa cuando se juntaba a jugar con SiZhui, era muy tranquila cuando se pegaba a Lan Zhan a que le leyera un cuento, o era muy atenta cuando ayudaba a los esposos a cocinar.

En esos tres meses que ya tenía viviendo con ellos aun le era curioso ver que su papi Ying le crecía la pancita. 

— ¿Como estan mis alumnos? 

Wei Ying ya con siete meses estaba en la sala sentado, la pequeña estaba coloreando y justo entraban SiZhui y Lan Zhan a la casa, habian regresado despues de la escuela. El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a besar la mejilla de su Papi, Y saludar revolviendo el cabello de su hermana. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se dispuso a hacer la tarea acompañado de la pequeña.

— Te extrañan

— Ay, yo los extraño a ellos...

Hizo un puchero y se le salieron algunas lagrimas. Si bien no habia tenido antojos o algo asi, esos tres meses habia estado mas sensible. Todo le hacía llorar a mares. 

A pesar de que en cada visita con Wen Qing le hacían un ultrasonido, el bebé no se dejaba mostrar. 

Lan Zhan se quitó el Saco y lo colgó en el perchero, se acercó a su esposo para besar sus labios y limpiar sus pequeñas lagrimas. Acarició su barriguita y sonrió sobre sus labios. 

— SiZhui, cuando termines la tarea, Siu y tu me ayudaran a terminar el cuarto del bebé. 

— Si Papá. 

SiZhui sonrió bastante y la niña alzó su color y asintió con la cabecita.

[...]

Los siguientes dos meses fueron estresantes para la pareja. Wei Ying se sentia mal, todo el tiempo se sentia mal se mareaba con facilidad, a veces incluso se desmayaba y Lan Zhan habia optado por dejar que estuviera en reposo absoluto. 

Cuando las contracciones comenzaron, esta vez eran mas dolorosas que cuando SiZhui, lo recordaba perfectamente. 

Se sentia mareado, su al rededor estaba corriendo tan rapido. De pronto estaba en la habitación y casi en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaba en el hospital siendo internado. Escuchaba las voces a lo lejos de sus hijos, de su esposo pero no podia fijar la vista. Sentia que se le estaba yendo el alma.

[...]

Abrió los ojos. No estaba en el hospital. Estaba en un jardín, específicamente en el jardín de su antigua casa. La casa que una vez había compartido con sus padres. 

Se levantó del suelo, por un segundo no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando.

— Hola mi amor.

Escucho una voz. Era familiar, la conocía pero sabia que a las alturas de su vida, ya no la recordaba. 

— ¿Mamá? 

Se giró y la vio, era su madre y su padre, al rededor habia flores. En todos lados a decir verdad. Corrió hacia ellos, abrazandolos tan fuerte como la ultima vez que los habia visto.

— Mamá... Papá....

— Hola Pequeño Wuxian... 

Su padre le acarició el cabello y el joven no pudo evitar llorar.

— Mamá, papá, soy tan feliz de verlos. Tengo tanto que contarles. Cielos, tuve un bebé.. y luego me case con Lan Zhan y adoptamos otra bebé y... — Se quedó en silencio y se separó un poco. Se miró y su vientre estaba plano, no estaba la barriguita de antes. — yo... Yo... Mi tercer bebe... Iba a nacer... ¿Que pasó?

— Él esta bien, cariño. 

— ¿Él? ¿Es niño?

Su padre asintió.

— Entonces... Yo... ¿Estoy muerto?

[...]

— Cielos, esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

— Hermana, el bebé esta bien, ya esta en cuneros. 

Wen Ning se acercaba, los enfermeros estaban ayudando a la mujer para cerrar la hemorragia, por lo que Wen Ning interio para ayudar tambien, pasandole lo que su hermana necesitaba. El sonido de 'Bip, bip, bio, bip' lo estaban poniendo nervioso. 

[...]

— Mi niño..m has sufridonlo suficiente, ¿Quieres despedirte? 

— ¿Despedirme?

Su madre le tomó la mano con cuidado para llevarlo despacio dentro de una casa que habia aparecido de la nada. Camino con ella de la mano y entraron a aquel hospital. En la sala de espera estaba Lan Zhan y SiZhui sentados preocupados. La pequeña estaba coloreando, Yan Li, ZiXuan y Jin Ling tambien estaba alli. Jian Cheng y Lan Xichen estaban cerca de una maquina expendidora de cafe, Cheng estaba nervioso.

— Son mi familia...

Susurro Wei Ying, soltando a su madre. Camino frente a ellos pero nadie lo veía. Se sintió triste.

Una pequeña cabecita se irguió al sentirlo pasar. Ella ladeó la cabeza y miró directamente a su dirección. Trato de llamarlo, pero nada salia de su boca.

Wei Ying agachó la mirada, se sentía triste. Pero si ese era su destino, lo iba a aceptar. 

— P...

Lan Zhan Levantó el rostro

— Pp...

Señaló hacia la nada

— Ppp...

La pequeña frustrada se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta donde se encontraba Wei Ying. Lan Zhan la observaba.

— Ppp..Pa..Paa..papi..

Wei Ying Levantó un poco la mirada y la giro en direccion a su pequeña, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella. 

— Mi bebé...

— n-n..nn... Nno.. no vayas... N-No.. no ttt..no te vayas..

El pelinegro se levantó y miro a su madre. 

— Perdón mami... Pero ahora tengo yo a mis bebés, no puedo irme.

La mujer sonrió asintió.

Un fuerte dolor sintió en su pecho.

[...]

—Esta parando. ¿Esta estable?

— Signos vitales normales.

Wen Qing Suspiró mas aliviada y termino de cerrarlo. Dejo que los enfermeros limpiaran y terminaran. Wen Ning la abrazó, ella estaba temblando. Si bien no habia perdido ni una vida en el Quirófano, esta no queria que fuera su primera vez. No con su mejor amigo.

[...]

Cuando volvió a despertar, su vientre bajo dolía. Ese dolor si lo recordaba. El dolor de la Cesárea. Se sentia cansado, parpadeo varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran y vio a todos en su habitación. 

— Wei Ying.

— ¡Papi!

— P-P-Papi..

Escuchó las tres voces que mas amaba y sonrió cansado. Estiró despacio los brazos y sus dos hijos lo abrazaron con cuidado. La pequeña se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. SiZhui se sento al otro lado no queriendo apartarse. Lan Zhan se acerco para acariciar su cabeza y besar su nuca.

— Dios Wei Wuxian, casi nos matas del miedo idiota.

— A-Xian, estaba tan preocupada.

— Llamare a la doctora para avisar qué despertó. — Xichen sonrió al ver a su cuñado y salió de la sala. 

Jin Ling estaba al lado de su Padre sin decir mucho, pero se les notaba el alivio de saber que su familiar de palabra estaba bien. 

[...]

Todos estaban reunidos en la Mansion Jin, era Diciembre y si bien en China tenian sus propias tradiciones para navidades, ellos habian prometido que se juntarían cada año para celebrar juntos año nuevo en una cena para todos. 

El bebé ya cumplia cuatro meses de nacido y tenia un traje muy divertido de reno que Yan Li le habia obsequiado. Estaban afuera de la mansion y cuando su Shijie les abrio, rapidamente SiZhui y Siu le dieron los obsequios que habian traido para todos, eran muchas bolsas que irian directo abajo del arbol

— Miren a la princesa mas hermosa.

— Tio Cheng! — Ella corrio a los brazos de su tio para abrazarlo. 

Despues de ese dia en aquel hospital, la niña ya habia empezado a hablar y amaba expresar lo que sentia, decirles cuanto los queria y claro, Lan Zhan le ayudaba con mucha paciencia para que articulara bien las palabras.

— Oye, yo también quiero cargarla. 

Se cruzó de brazo ZiXuan.

— Yo soy el tio favorito, yo la cargare. Además, ustedes tendrán un bebé.

Y era cierro, a penas habian descubierto que la joven estaba embarazada de su segundo bebe, pero...

— Es niño. — Yan Li comentó en una risa. — ZiXuan queria niña, pero al ver que son muy celosos con Siu, ahora me alegro de que será niño. Imaginen cuando Siu tenga novio.

— ¡No!

Jin Ling, Lan Zhan, Lan Xichen, Jin ZiXuan y Lan SiZhui habian gritado al unisono.

— Ay por... — Wei Ying comenzó a reir y le pasó el bebe a su cuñado quien se habia acercado a pedir cargarlo.

La verdad que ver a Xichen y a Cheng cargar y querer tanto a sus hijos le llenaba el corazón.

— Bueno, bueno vamos a la mesa a cenar, que tenemos regalos por abrir.

Jin Lin tomó la mano a SiZhui para llevarlo a la mesa, el mencionado se sonrojo. 

Sacó su movil para llamar a su mejor amiga, en navidades de vez en cuando podian pasarla con ellos, ya que ella por lo general lo pasaba con Wen Ning en el hospital.

— ¿Ahi venden pizzas?

— Si, ¿De que lo quiere? — Wen Ning contestó. Ambos se empezaron a reir— Feliz año Nuevo A-Xian. A-Qing esta en el quirófano, pero le dire que llamaste. 

— ¿Podran tomar el dia mañana? Los niños quieren verlos.

— Si, además, tenemos muchis regalos para ellos!

— Y nosotros para ustedes, par de loquitos

— A-Xian — Wen Ning volvio a a reir. — Debo colgar, ¡Los amamos!

— Los amamos.

Después de colgar se encontro con los demas en la mesa psra degustar la cena. Todos pasaron esa noche entre risas, alegria y cariño autentico. Eran una familia, grande y bastante feliz. 

Esto era lo que Wei Wuxian habia buscando, y finalmente lo había encontrado.

___________________________________________  
Ahora si, el final final. 

¡Gracias por leer!

Nunca agradezco lo suficiente, pero en serio, gracias por leer mis fics. Si aun no me sigues, hazlo! 

De verdad, amé hacer este fanfic y les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan leido y que le hayan amado tanto como yo al hacerlo.

Y también te invito a leer el primer cap de una novela independiente que estoy escribiendo, la puedes encontrar en Wattpad como 'The Shipper Theory'. Por favor, si te gusta, te invito a compartirlo ♥️✨ 

También recuerden que sigo haciendo comisiones de muñequitos en la pagina de The Fandom Dolls


End file.
